the mysteries of the pegsus galaxy
by molly3105
Summary: Emma was a member of SC1 for over five years when she was asked to join the Atlantis expdition along side Elisabeth Weir. Emma need a change, so she when to the pegasus. not knowing that 10.000 year old secret about herself lay wating for her. Join Emma along her journey as she discover love and new family members and loss.
1. Chapter 1

"W _e_ were so close Emma." Daniel said as he drops his helmet on to the floor in frustration as he sat down on the floor in the gate room as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So close."

Emma took off her own Kevlar as she lets out a sigh as she walks down the steps to sits beside Daniel.

"Daniel look at me."

Daniel looks over at Emma and she smiled when she sees the kicked puppy dog looked in his eyes.

" I know you had hoped we would find it, but look at the bright side."

"And what is that?" he ask her as he kick to the helmet whet his foot.

"You still get to have the first crack at ancient chair and if anyone can find out anything it is you." Emma told him whet a small smile on her face, because she know how he felt.

When SG 4 had found an ancient outpost on their trip to a new planet , Emma and Daniel had begged General Hammond to go there , and when the finely gat there , the planet had been attacked by the Goa`uld , and the outpost had been destroyed.

Daniel nodded his head before he leans down to rests his head on her shoulder "You are right, I am pretty good."

Emma laugh as she looked down to see him smiling up at her ." Yes you are." she told him as she got op and holed out her hand for him to take, and he took her hand and they walked out the gate room.

"What would I ever do whet out you?" Daniel tells her as he put his arm around her shoulder as he leans in to kiss her forehead.

"Let's hope you never will find out." Emma says with a laugh in her voice.

"Oh that is how it is."

"Oh, that is how it is."

 _ **2 DAYS LATER**_

Emma stood in the gate room and she was looking up at the stargate. A smile found its way to her lips as she thought about how her life had turned out over the last 5 years. Emma had always dreamed about being an archaeologist, Emma had spend hours as a kid reading about the old Egypt and Greece. She would spend hours in class dreaming away about how it would be if she could visits that time , and see how the goods had built there great empires our see the Greek amazons in action. Little did she know that 15 years later she would meet a man that would change the way she looked at archaeology. Emma would travel true the galaxy via a wormhole, visiting other planet, that ones were inhabited by ancestors from earth and fight agents the gods she ones dreamed about meeting. Emma would not trade it for anything in the world.

Emma had made some great friend true throughout her time with the stargate program. Jack O'Neill, he was like the father Emma wished she had growing up. Jack is a great leader, a simply man but a great man and a great friend.

Samantha Cater is a great astrophysicist and an engineer. But most of all, she is the closest thing Emma has to a best friend.

Teal`c and Emma became friends fast , which surprised everyone , Emma liked to think it was because the both loved sci-fi and the both like to meditate . Teal´c , taught Emma how to fight and he helped her to learn about the Goa´uld , and she was proud to call him my friend .

Then there was Daniel Jackson. Daniel sees thing in people others might not see and Emma has an enormous amount of respect and admiration for him , she didn't know , what she would have don whet out him , whet all that has happened to her over the last two years . Daniel is also was the man that made gate travel possible.

"Emma "

Emma looks over her shoulder to see General Hammond looking at her.

"Sir."

"Daniel needs you, so get ready you leave whet in the hour." he tells her .

"Emma smiles as she walks after Hammond and down the hall to her room.

 _ **Later that same day**_

Emma looked up from the notes she was looking trough as she hears Daniel voice outside the room

"We gotten closer and closer to finding the location of the lost city. But it tunes out we been looking in the wrong place all along."

"We?" Mackey asked.

"Heya Rodney." Emma said with a smile, when she sees the look on his face as he sees her standing there .

"Oh it is you."

"Yea it is me." Emma said as she turns to the women.

"Doctor Wire."

"Emma."

"So you said something about looking in the wrong place?" Mackey said as he locked eyes whet Emma.

"We thought we had a stargate address-sex symbols representing space coordinates, the location of the planet the ancients when to after the left Antarctica." Daniel said as he walked up to the board and wrote down a symbol.

"Now recently we determined a sevenths symbol."

"The point of origin, Earth." Mackey says .

"That is not it." Emma said as she took a sip of her of the cup she had in between her fingers.

"Then your adders' must be incorrect."McKay tells them.

"Not incorrect, incomplete." Daniel said as he smiled look over at Emma.

"What are you saying Doctor Jackson. " Elisabeth asked as she looked between Daniel and Emma.

"It is an eight-symbol address." Emma says .

Daniel looked back to the board and draws something beside the symbol." What we are looking for may be further away then we imagined, but not out of reach.

"Atlantis." Mackey asked looking whet a shocked look on his face.

"Atlantis. And I thing we can go there." Daniel said as he looks over at Elisabeth and McKay.

Emma was about to say something, when Ford came in and told them that general O'Neill , was on his way down , Emma smiled as Daniel all but ran out of the room and she looked down at the papers ones again . However, she looked op when she felt to par of eyes looking at her. Emma looked up to find Elisabeth looking at her whet a smile.

"I already gave you my answer Elisabeth."

"I know you did, but I was hoping you had changed your mind."

"If anyone should go , it should be Daniel , not me ."

"Yeah, but you -"

"Jack!" Emma said whet a smile as he walked in the room whet Daniel .

"Emma "Jack said as he sat down on a chair as he looks up at Daniel whet a so look on his face.

"Oh right. We figure the ancient picked up their entire city and left somewhere between five and 10 million years ago."

Jack looked at Emma whet a raced eyebrow. "In there flying city."

Emma nodded her head as Daniel say yes and Jack looked at him Daniel like he finally lost his mind.

"What?"Daniel asked him annoyed.

"In there flying city?"

"Jack this is the race that built the stargate, the did everything big ." Emma tells him.

" So why did the leave ?"

"We know that the ancient on earth were suffering from a plague or maybe some of them were trying to start over in a new galaxy."

"The point is Jack. We know where they went." Emma told him as she pointed over at the board.

"Pegasus "Jack asks.

"Yeah, it is a name of a galaxy in the local group." Daniel tells him.

"After all this time, is there any change of actually meeting them ." Mackey says as he looked towards Daniel.

"Well who knows? but is that not a reason enough to go ?" Daniel asked as he looked over at Jack.

"I have been choosing members for this expedition for month's doctor. I am not the one who needs convincing." Elisabeth said whet a big smile on her face.

"I am convincing, have fun ." Jack told them.

"It is a little more complicated them that Jack ." Emma told him as she looked over at Daniel.

"We need the zed-P.M to power the gate ." Mackey tells Jack.

"The what ?"

"ZPM. "Emma told him "He is Canadian." She said as she took another sip of her coffee.

Jack looked over at Emma and Daniel. "The answer is no."

Emma was about to say something but stopped as Carson Beckett came running in to the room, telling them to come whet him fast. Emma walked out the room following the other in to the room where the ancient chair was and Emma saw a man sitting in the chair, and he had a shocked look all over his face .

"Who is this?" Elisabeth asked

"I told you not to touch anything." Jack said to the man as he stopped right in front of him.

"I-I just sat down ." He said.

"Who is that?." Emma whispered to Daniel.

"John Sheppard, he is the pilot."

"Sheppard, Can you thing about where we are in the solar system." Emma asks him as she walked up to him. Sheppard looked in to her eyes and before anyone know what was happening, a picture of the solar system appeared in bright blue light, over their heads.

"Did I do that. "He asked as kept his eyes on Emma.

"Yeah, you sure did." she told him whet a big smile on her face. Emma turned around to look up at Jack ." can we have the ZPM , now ?". She asked him.

"OH hell." Jack said as he looked over his shoulder at Daniel and back at Emma. "You can go." he told them as he turned around and walked out the room , whet Daniel and doctor Wire following behind him .

Emma was about to walk out to, but stopped when she felt someone hold on to her hand and she tunes her head and sees Sheppard was holding it .

"What did just happened?" he asked her.

"Because of you Elisabeth get to go ." she told him

"Go were?"

"Atlantis."

Sheppard was to say something ells, but he stopped when someone called out Emma's name, the both tuned around to see Daniel walking in to the room.

He stopped talking when he sees them Emma and the Sheppard guy standing close together and he looks down and sees that they are holding hands.

"I need you." he tells Emma as he tunes around and walks back out the room .

Emma looks up at him as she let go of his hand. "I should go." she tells him as she start to walk out the room.

"Wait." Sheppard calls out.

"Yeah. " Emma said as she turns to look at Sheppard .

"I didn't get your name.," he told her.

"Emma Rose. But my friends call me Emma." she smiled at him as she walked away ,and she smiles when she hears him say her full name .

Jack and Elisabeth walks together to the elevator.

"The best-case scenario, we beet ancients who are willing to help us. But if we don't "Elisabeth tells him as she stopped in front of him . " General we need him."

"Sorry Doc, I need Daniel here." Jack tells her as the start walking again.

"I am talking about Major Sheppard."

"Jack stops and looks at her." Don't you have a dozen or so people, who can use the ancient technology?" He ask her .

"Yeah. But John Sheppard he does it naturally."

"I've checked in to his record." Jack tells Elisabeth.

Elisabeth holds her hand out to stop him." I know about the whole supposed black mark in Afghanistan. He was trying to save the lives of three servicemen."

"Disobeying a direct order." Jack says.

"I have seen your own file General, please." Elisabeth tells him whet a smile on her face.

Jack looks at her whet a oh right look on his face." It is your expedition; you want him you ask him." Jack tells her." as he steps in to the elevator.

"There is one more thing General. " Elisabeth tells him as he tunes around and looks at her.

"Yes?"

"I Want Emma."

"Really?" Jack asks Elisabeth as he Steps out of the elevator.

"Emma reads and talk ancient and I know you saw what happened in that room between her and Sheppard."

Jack looks at her." I talk to her, he tells her as he gets back in the elevator. "But I won't promise you anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was sitting by the kitchen table sipping hot coffee. Emma was exhausted; this past weeks had taking its toll on her.

"I need to Pack Steve's things away." Emma said as she covered her face with her hands and cried. Jack got up from the table and came around to her chair.

"Emma." Jack said, standing over her as she cried. I know how hard this must be and I whish I could make all the pain, go away."

"Does Daniel know?" Emma asked Jack, as she wiped her eyes , looking up at him.

"Oh yes, he knows" he said looking out the window." he didn't, take it so well, I might add."

"I think about it." She told him as she walked through the house and the stopped by the front door.

"You made Steve very happy." Jack said gently and with feeling."You meant everything to him. His dad told me how good you were to him."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Emma said as she leaned against the door.

"Because I know about the letter you gave to Hammond." Jack told her.

"Is there a point to all of this?"

"If you really want to leave." Jack said as he took a deep breath." Take Elisabeth offer."

"I don't know what to do anymore, Jack? It just hurt so much." Emma tells him, as tears ran down her face."I miss him so much."

Jack takes her hand in both of his."If there's anything I know about you, it`s that you will prevail against all odds. You always have, and this stretch of yourjourney happens to be the hardest, but there is a better road ahead. I promise, Emma."

"And you think that is Atlantis?"

"It is better then, what you had in mind." Don't you think?"

Emma hugged him hard." Thank you." Emma whispered."

"You still need to talk to Daniel." Jack told her

"I know." Emma said, as she rubbed her temple whet her finger.

"Soon, okay." Jack told her as he kissed her forehead, before he walks out the door.

The next morning,Emma stood against the doorway of Daniel´s offices, trying to find the best way to talking to him. Because she knows that, it would end oneof two ways. Taking a Deep breath , before she walks in the offices and taps Daniels shoulder to get his attention.

"Can I get an invitation?" Emma asks him.

"Daniel looked blanked up at her."To?"

"To, where all this is." Emma asks as she waved a hand at the pictures on the wall.

Daniel looked at Emma." Sure you can .oh no wait you can't, because you won't be here." Daniel says as he tunes back to his pictures.

"Daniel."Emma said feeling hurt, that he was talking to her that way.

"Why?"

"Because whet everything that has happened, I need a change "

"What about me." Daniel said he put both hand to his chest.

"Daniel. What is going on here? this can't be about, jack asking me to go to Atlantis." Emma ask him as she walk over to him.

Daniel looked at her for a moment; before he tunes away from her, so he stood whet his back to her.

"I lost Sha´re and now I feel like I am losing you to." Daniel tells her." And I don't know if I can handle that."

Emma walked over to Daniel and hugged him from behind, as she laid her cheek on his back." You won't lose me that will never happen."

"And if you can't come back, what then?" Daniel asks her as he tunes around and takes her in to his arms .

"Well." Emma says as she smiles up at him." Then you just have to find a way to bring me home, wont you Doctor Jackson."

Emma is about to say something when she hears people come in to the room and she tunes her head to see Jack and teal´c standing there looking at them .

"Is everything okay in here kids?" Jack asks as he holds his arms out in front of him.

"Yea , everything is fine." Emma tells him as she feels Daniel hugs her a little harder.

"So what us up, guys." Emma asks .

"Will , Teal`c and I." Jack said as he pointed to himself." Wanted to take you out for one last team dinner. So what you crazy kids say?" Jack asked as he claps his hand together. "Dinner is one me."

"I really like that." Emma says as she takes Daniels hand as the all walk out of the room together.

 _ **2 DAYS LATER**_

Emma stand in Daniels office looking around, taking it all in, for one last time , With a bitter sweet smile on her face, when she feels something around her neck.

"This was Sha`re, I want you to have it." Daniel tells her.

Emma tunes around, as she looks down to see the jewelry that is hanging around her neck." I can't take this, Daniel." Emma tells him as she looks in to his eyes.

"I don't think she mind, if I give this to you." He tells her, putting his hand on it, as he looks up at her whet a sad smile."That way, I will be with you, in some way."

"Oh Daniel." Emma says as she hugs him hard and she feels tires, coming to her eyes as he pulls her closer to him.

"They are about to try dialing the gate." Jack tells them, as he tunes around and walks out the door.

"It is time." Emma says

"I won't say goodbye." Daniel tells her.

"It is not goodbye. It is a see you later." Emma tells him, as she takes his hand and they walk out the office together.

"So what did teal`c give you last night?" Daniel asks her.

"He gave me a zat." Emma tells him as she smiles up at him.

"Really?"

"Yep."

The walk in to the control room, and the walk up to Jack, and they look down at the gat room. Emma hold on Daniel hand get a little tighter, when she sees

Elisabeth coming in to the room.

"Are we there yet?" Jack asks Doctor Weir.

"We are just waiting on Doctor McKay." She tells him.

"All right here we go." Elisabeth tells him, as she looks out over the crowd of people in the gate room. "We are about to try to make a connection , we have

been unable to predict exactly how much power it is going to take and we only get the one chance at this . So, when are going to achieved A stable wormhole,were not going to risk shutting the gat down. We will send the malp probe to check for viability and go. Everything in one shot." She tells one of you volunteered for this mission, and you represent over a dozen countries. You are the world`s best and brightest and on the light of the adventure we are about to embark on, you are also the bravest. I hope we all return one day, having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore. However, as all of you know, we may never be able to return home. " Elisabeth smiled down at all the people." I like you to offer you all one last chance towithdraw your participation." Elisabeth told them.

She smiled when she didn't hear a word from anyone on in the gat room." Begin the dialing sequence." She said looking up at the control room.

Emma looks over at the door, to see Elisabeth walks in and she give her a smile as she stand beside them, as they all look down at the stargate.

"Nice." Jack tells Elisabeth.

"Thank you, sir." Elisabeth says, as she looks over at Jack.

"You can still chance your mind." Daniel told Emma as kissed her head.

Emma looked in to Daniel eyes as she smiled at him." Jack is right, I need this." She told Daniel as be but his hand on her cheek and creases it softly, as they

looked in to each other's eyes.

"Sending in the malp." Emma hears Walter tells them.

"Radar indicates a large room ?" Walter tells them.

"Structurally intact?" Daniel asks, as he looks at the gate.

"Environmental sensors say there's oxygen, no toxins, we have viable life support." McKay says as he looks over his shoulder." Looks like we are not getting out of this.

"Doctor Weir you have a go." Jack tells her.

"Thank you, sir." Elisabeth says as she looks over at Emma, before she walks out of the room.

Jack lines down to the speaker." Expedition teams move out."

Daniel looks back at Emma and smiles at her." You stay save, you hear me."

Emma, but her hand over his, as she moved her lips to kiss the palm of his hand." You know me." She told him whet a sad smile.

"I do." Daniel said as he pulled her in to his arms." I love you."

Emma smiles up at him "I love you to." Emma says as she moves out of his arms and walk over to Jack, and he to pulled her in to a hug as he whisper in her ere "

"Look after Daniel for me; you know how much trouble he can get in to, if you leave him by himself for too long." Emma asks him as she looks over at Daniel.

"Always." Jack tells her as he kisses her forehead."

"We need to go Emma." McKay tells her.

Emma smiles over at Daniel and back at Jack." Goodbye." Emma say as she walks out of the room and down the stairs and in to the gate room. She sees Ford

standing by the Event horzion talking to Sheppard.

"What is it like." She hears Sheppard ask Ford.

Ford looks over at Emma." It hurts like hell, sir." he says whet a smile as he walk backward in to the event horizon.

"You won't feel a thing." Emma tells him as she walks up and stand by his side

"Emma Rose." Sheppard says whet a smile in his voice.

"Major" Emma says, as she looks over her shoulder to see Daniel and Jack, and she smiles when she sees Teal´c standing there to. She takes a deep breath, before she looks back at Sheppard." You ready Major."

"Ready as I ever will be." He tells her and the walk together in to the event horizon.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Daniel asks as he looks at the gate .

"Emma Swanson is a great worrier, Daniel Jackson." Teal`c tells him.

"Teal's is right, Daniel. She will be fine." Jack tells them whet a smile as he walks out of the control room. Leaving Daniel and Teal`c and standing in the room

looking down at the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and Sheppard steps true the event horizon, together and Sheppard holds op is p90, as he looks around the room, and Emma looks around the room to. She cannot believe she might be standing in the lost city. The city, Jack almost lost his life for. The city,her and Daniel spend so many hours trying to find, andnow she might be there.

A man put his foot one, one of the steps and the light starts to come one all over the room.

"Who is doing that?" Elisabeth asks whit wonder all over her face.

"Security teams, any alien contact?" Sumner asks.

"Negative, sir "he hears Ford say in his ere piece.

"General O`neill." Elisabeth says whet s smile on her face "Atlantis base offers it greeting for the Pegasus galaxy. You may cut the to the gate." She tells him

and she looks down when she sees a bottle of champagne rolling true the gate, before the gat shout down.

Elisabeth walks up as McKay pulls a sheet away and the see what looks like a control panel.

"Doctor Weir, Colonel Sumner. Can you come down and, meet me please? We are three levels down from you." A voice said in Weir, ere.

"Right away." Elisabeth says.

Emma and Sheppard walked after Elisabeth and Sumner down the stairs. When they came around the corner, the saw Ford standing there talking to another military man.

"What you got, Ford." Sumner asked

"We only been able to secure a fraction of the place, it is huge. "But that is not what I wanted you to see sir." Ford said as he pointed at the window.

"So it might really be the lost city of Atlantis?" Elisabeth asked as she looked over Emma and the smiled at each other."

"I say, that is a good bet." Sumner tells them.

"Oh, my god." Elisabeth says as she walks up to the window, Elisabeth looks to the side when she feels someone stand beside her.

"Way the go Daniel." Emma says whet a smile, as she looks to at the deep blue ocean that is all around them

"We are underwater."Sheppard says as he looks over at McKay.

"I say we are under several hundred feet of ocean. If we cannot dial out! This could be a problem." McKay says, as he looks out of the window." That is

impressive, isn't it?"

"Beckett has found something you guys should see." Peter tells as he comes up behind them.

Emma walks in to the room with Sheppard by her side, and she sees what looks like a women talking.

"In hope of spreading new life in a galaxy, where there appeared to be none. Soon the new life grew and prospered." The woman says.

"This is amazing." Emma says as she looks over at Sheppard with a smile on her face, only to see he is already looking at her, tuning her head back to the hologram.

"It is a hologram." Beckett says." It recording loops, this is my second time through.

"What did we miss?" McKay asks.

"Not much." Beckett says.

"Exchange knowledge and friendship in a time, a thousand of world`s bore the fruit of life in this form." The hologram of the women said. Then one day our people set foot upon a dark world, where a terrible enemy slept. Never before have we encountered beings with powers that rivaled our own. In our overconfidence, we were unprepared and outnumbered. The enemy fed upon the defenseless human world`s. like a great scourge, until finally onlyAtlantis remained.

"I don't like, were this is going." Emma whispered to herself as she looked in wonder at the hologram of the ancient women.

"The city`s shield was powerful enough to withstand there terrible weapons, but here we were besieged for many years. In effort to save the last of our kind, we submerged our great city in to the ocean. The Atlantis stargate was the one and only link back to the earth from this galaxy, and those who remained usedit to return to that world that was once home. There the last survivors of Atlantis lived out the remainder of their lives .This city was left to slumber in hope thatour kind would one day return.

Beckett stands down as the hologram stops talking and he looked around at the others.

"So the story of Atlantis is true." McKay says." A great city, that sank in the ocean."

"It just didn't happen on earth." Beckett tells them.

"The ancient Greeks must have heard it from one of the surviving ancients." Emma says, as she walks closer to the platform.

"I just don't like the fact, they got their asses kicked." Sumner says.

"Lat hear it again." Beckett walks up to the platform, as a man walks in to the room and whisper something in to McKay's ere.

"Stop. Tune it off." McKay yells.

"Power levels throughout the city are dropping fast "

"What does that mean?" Elisabeth asks McKay.

"If we don't stop everything we are doing right now, we are dead." McKay says as he walks out the room fast and the others walk after him.

Sheppard stops walking when he sees Emma is not with him, he tunes around to find her still standing there looking at the platform, where the ancient women was.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Sheppard ask her whet soft voice.

"Yea I am fine. Just I am sorry Daniel is not here to see this. She tells him.

"Maybe one day." he tells her "We should go, find the others." He tells her, as he takes her hand in his.

Emma looks down at their hands and she gives him a smile" Yea maybe ." she says as she looks back at the platform , as tunes around when she feel Sheppard tuck on her hand ,and the walks out of the room. Emma and Sheppard walks up the stairs, just in time to hear Beckett ask McKay to tell him it was not his fault.

"No." McKay tells him. "From what we been able to ascertain the city is powered by three zero point modules. Two are entirely depleted, and the third is

reaching maximum entropy. When it does, it will die to and nothing can reverse that."

"Tell me the bottom line." Sumner tells him.

"The force field that is holding the ocean back, it has collapsed to it`s minimum sustainable levels." McKay looks at all of them. He can see on their faces, they do not get what he is saying. So he walks op to a computer and point to a picture, of what looks like the inside of Atlantis." Look, you can see here and here." He point to the outside of the city.

"When the shield`s already has failed and the city is flooded."

"What if it fails completely?" Sheppard ask him.

"It is a matter of when, not if." McKay tells them.

"Elisabeth walks up to Sumner." Colonel Sumner, order your security teams to stop searching the city immediately." She tells him.

"That is not going to be good enough." McKay tells Elisabeth.

"How much time do we have?" Elisabeth asks him.

"It is hard to say, hours, maybe days, if we minimize power. " McKay tells her

"What about our own power generators?" Beckett asks.

"Our most advanced equations are coming up far too short." McKay tells them all

"So we need to find more zpm´s." Elisabeth asks McKay.

"How do we do that, when we can't search the city?" Sumner asks McKay feeling annoyed.

"If there was more here, we are able to detect them." McKay said as he pointed at the computer.

"Can we use the stargate?" Sumner asks.

"No there`s nowhere near enough power to open a wormhole back to earth." McKay tells Sumner.

"Maybe somewhere in this galaxy." Sheppard says aloud.

"Ha." McKay says as he looks over at Sheppard." That is relatively easy."

"Fortunately some ancient technology still uses good old-fashioned push bottoms, so we been able to access the stargate control. Systems and a library of

known gate addresses in the database. "McKay tells them.

"That is not all, look at this." Peter tells them and they all look up at the stargate, to see what looks like a shield over the event horizon.

"Just like iris back on earth." Sumner says.

McKay looks irritated at peter "Using power. Using power. Using power."

"Oh."

Peter pushes the bottom, the shield goes away, and Peter steps away from the controls.

"Colonel, assemble a team, we need a save place our better still another power source." Elisabeth tells him.

Sumner notes his head at her, as he puts his finger to his ere." Ford, gather a security team 1 and 2. He says as he walks away.

"I like you to go along." Elisabeth tells Sheppard

"Yes ma`am. "Sheppard tells her, he looks over at Emma before he walk after Sumner, and he can hear Emma ask what about her.

"You are staying here." Elisabeth tells her as she walks over to the controls paneled.

"Pick an address, start dialing."

McKay push a bottom, on the control paneled." Chevron one encoded."

Emma looks up at McKay whet a look of annoying all over her face." McKay just dial the dam thing." Emma tells him as she walks over to the balcony and looks down at the gate.

"I can take care of myself Elisabeth."

"I know you can look after yourself Emma." Elisabeth tells her, as she walks up and stands by her side.

"What did Jack say to you?" Emma asks, as her tune to Elisabeth, and foldet her arms over her chest.

"Emm-."

"The malp reads full viability and no immediate sign of activity around the stargate, but it is pitch black." Peter tells Sumner.

"Move out." Sumner yells to his man.

"I should go with them Elisabeth." Emma tells her, as she looks down at the gate, to see Sheppard looking back at them before he walk in to the event horizon.

THREE HOURS LATER

"How are we doing? Elisabeth asked as McKay as she walk over to him.

"Not good." He tells her.

"If we can just by ourselves another day, maybe we could-"

McKay looks over at Emma and tunes back to Elisabeth." The city is sacrificing part of itself in order to maintain these main areas, but failure is inevitable."

"Not in my wildest dream did I hope to find the lost city of the ancient, and we have no choice but to walk away from this."Elisabeth says as she looks at them both.

"Yes, in order to save it." McKay says.

"To save it for whom?" Emma asks McKay. "We don't have enough power, you said so yourself McKay. "We can't send a massage, as far as earth is concerned, we are just going to be missing, presumed lost." Emma yells at him, as she walks away down and sits on the stairs. "Daniel was right, this was a bad idea." Emma tells herself as she rubs her temples whet both hands.

"Emma is right Elisabeth. If we stay here, we are all as good as death." Emma tells her.

"We be back, we will find a powers source somewhere in the Pegasus." McKay tells her.

"We have yet to hear from Colonel Sumner. We got no idea what`s out there.

"We can't wait; it is time to go, Elisabeth." McKay tells her.

Elisabeth looks from McKay to Emma, before she put her finger to her ere." Attention, all personnel, this is Weir. Stand by for immediate evacuation."

"Dial the gat." She tells McKay as she looks over at Emma.

Emma runs down the stairs, just in time to see Sheppard coming true the gate. She does not know why, but seeing that he is okay, it makes her feel a whole lot better.

"Step in folks."

"Major Sheppard, who are all these people?" Elisabeth ask as she comes down the stairs.

"Survivor from the settlement, we were attacked. Sumner and some our man was taken." Sheppard tells Elisabeth.

"What is going on?"

"We are in no position to help anyone right now." She tells him

"What is going on?" Sheppard ask as he looks around the room."

"We are about to abandon the city."

Sheppard, point back at the gate." Going back there is a really bad idea."

"Major, the shields are about to fail." She tells him "Do you have a better place for us to go?"

Sheppard tunes around and looks at a little boy " Jinto , do you have any other address we can gate to?"

"Yes, many." The little boy tells him.

"He is just a boy." Elisabeth tells Sheppard as she walks after them."

"I, am Jinto." The boys tell her.

"She is pleased to meet you." Sheppard says as the start to walk up the stairs, but the stop, when the room starts to shake. Sheppard moves his body over the boy to protect him. Sheppard looks down the stairs to see Emma and Elisabeth holding on to each other.

"I am dialing an adresse." Peter yells.

"No, Peter wait." Emma yells up at him.

"She is right." McKay yells.

"We are moving." Sheppard yells as his eyes locked whet Emma`s.

Emma and Elisabeth looks over at the window, to see there is light shining true it. Emma walks up the steps , as she moves slowly up to the window to look out and she smiles when she sees that they are on the surface of the ocean . Emma tunes her head, when she feels someone put their hand on the lower part of her back, and she sees Sheppard looking out of the window. Before she can say, anything sees the boy, coming in between them and he put his face to the window and Emma smiles down at the boy for a second, before she looks at Sheppard ,to find him once again looking at her, but this time she smiles back at him.

"We ate on the surface." Ford says as he claps Sheppard on the shoulder.

"I was hoping for another day." Elisabeth says aloud.

"Looks like you, just got a whole lots more." Emma tells her.

"Lat not waste it."Elisabeth tells them, as she walks over to the control room and looks at the computer screen McKay is standing by.

"The last of the zero point module is depleted." McKay tells them." But limited power has returned now, that our generator aren't trying to hold back an ocean."

"What about life-support?" Emma asks as her and Sheppard walks up to them.

"Systems are working, but the planet's atmosphere is breathable.

"Can our naquadan generators shield, for defensive purposes?"Sheppard asked McKay.

McKay tunes around to look at him." Not even close."

"On the surface without a shield? We are target practice." Sheppard tells him.

" I'm acutely aware of that, major, but thank you for the reinforcing it." McKay says whet annoyed look all over his face.

"McKay ." Emma says.

"When can you tell me, where the wraith took Colonel Sumner and the others?" Sheppard ask him.

"McKay looks over at Sheppard." even with the six-symbols, lieutenant Ford provided, there are still hundreds of permutations."

"720." Sheppard tells him as his rest his hands on the end of the p90 that is strap in front of his chest.

"Yes I know that, of course. I am just surprised you did." McKay tells him as he looks over at the others and McKay sees that Emma is smiling at him.

"What?" he ask her whet his hand on his hips.

"Take away the coordinates you can't get a lock on, and that is your one. Find it and when you do send a malp." Sheppard tells him.

"Major a word." Elisabeth tells Sheppard as she walks away.

Emma looks at Elisabeth and then at Sheppard, only to see them walking out some kind of door. Emma tunes back to McKay and to help him look true the database.

2 HOUES LATER

Emma sits down on a chair in what is new Elisabeth office and she is pissed. This is the second time, she was told she couldn't go off world to help get there people back. Emma looked down at her bag that was on the floor, beside the chair, she drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair for a moment. she bend down to take the bag and she puts it her lab. Emma smiled as she takes up a picture frame, and she runs her fingers over the faces there is on it. She remembers the day it was taking it. It was the day, she became a part of sg1, Daniel had his arm around her shoulder and Sam stood by her other side and behind them stood teal`c and jack.

"I know you are Mad, right now "Elisabeth tells her as she walks in the room and sit down at her chair.

" I was a part of sg1, for 5 years . Elisabeth." Emma says, as she lays the picture back down into the bag. "I have probably seen more action then anyone her."

"I know you. I have seen you in action remember?" Elisabeth says whit a smile.

"Oh, you talking about the time, I almost shot McKay." Emma asks her.

"You know I read your file?"

"Of course, you did "

" you were almost on killed on px3-888. Hator, taking over Stargate command. The time you can Daniel gat stuck on the other earth ."

" Daniel saved me on Kelowna and he died because of it, and what happened whet Daniel , it is-"

"Daniel?" Elisabeth says whet a raced eye brown.

"I did tell you about the time, Maybourne took us to planet, where he transported him and Jack to." Emma made a hand quote whet her fingers "Paradise. Or the time Daniel gat stuck in the other world ."

"Yes you did-"

"I was still married to Steve on the other earth." Emma says .

" I am sorry, Emma , I didn't mean to-"

"I know Elisabeth.-" Emma stops talking when they hear the gate starting up, and the both get out of there chairs and walks in to the control room , to see

what is going on.

"Do we have an identification code?" Elisabeth asks.

Emma runs down the stairs, when she hears McKay tell Elisabeth it is Fords Identification code. But she stops running when she sees a blast coming true the event horizon, and she jumps out of the way.

"Elisabeth." McKay yells as he ducks he head as more blast hits the room .

"Give them a few more seconds!." She yells.

Emma looks over at the gat when she hears the sound of a jumper and she hears Elisabeth telling McKay to close the gate.

"Emma, are you okay?" Elisabeth her as she runs down the stairs to get to her.

"I am fine."

"No you are not." Elisabeth tells her as she touch Emma forehead." You are bleeding." Elisabeth put her finger to her ere , and tells Beckett that he is need in the gat room .

Emma moves her fingers to her head for a second, and when she looks at her fingers, she sees blood."I am fine , Elisabeth."

"Elisabeth, I`m here, who need medical at-. " Beckett sees Emma looking down at her bloody hand.

"Okay lass, lets have a look at you." Beckett says, as she moves her head a little so he can see better.

"It fine Beckett."

"You can call me Carson." He tells her whet a smile.

Emma smiles up at him." You are Scottish right?"

"AY, and you lass."Carson asks as removes some of the blood, from her forehead.

"Danish. Ah." that hurts .

"Ahh, a Danish girl." Carson looked at her with a smile on his face." You will be fine Lass, just come find me if you starts to get a headache." He tells her as he tunes around.

"Hey Carson?"

"Yes." He says as he tunes to look at her.

"My friend calls me Emma."

"Emma." He smiled and walked out of the gate room.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Emma is standing on the balcony looking out at the ocean, when she hears Ford tells someone this is home now. She tunes around to sees Sheppard and when he sees her looking at them, he gives her a little smile.

"I guess it is." he says as he walk up and standby her.

"I am thing about putting a house there." Ford says as he points out over the ocean.

"Major, lieutenant, Emma," Elisabeth calls out there names, and the tune around to find Elisabeth holding four cups in her hands.

"I thought this occasion merited opening this, Compliments of general O`Neill." She says as she give each of them a cup.

"Cheers." She says, as she takes a sip of the glass.

Cheers the all say, as the drink of their cups.

"You did good John." Elisabeth tells him

"I don't know about that." He tells her whet a seriously look on his face.

"There was no way; you could have saved Colonel Sumner." Elisabeth tells him.

"I have to live whet it." He tells her. "I am beginning to think you were right." He says. "I have made things much worse; I haven't made us many friends out there.

Emma is about to say something to Sheppard, when the boy Jinto runs up to her and takes her hand." Emma come, meet my father." He says as he drags her away from the others.

The women named Teyla looks over at Jinto and then back at the Major."I agree major Sheppard." Teyla tells him as she walks up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, and Sheppard looks over at Ford and he just smiles, so he looks back at her and she put her other hand on his other shoulder and she bows her head and he does the same.

"You have earned both my friendship and that of my people and whet our help you will get many more." She tells him as she looks around the room. Sheppard looks around the room and his eyes stops where Emma is standing laughing whit a man and Jinto. Sheppard can't help but smile, when he sees Emma run after the boy and his friends, and for the first time in a long time, he thinks, that maybe this could be home.

In a corner away from them, McKay and Carson are standing eating, as the look over at Sheppard and teyla.

"How come I can find friend like that." Carson asks.

"You need to get out more." McKay tells him.

Carson looks at him." We are in another galaxy, how much more out cant you get."

McKay sniffs to the chicken he is eating" Is there lemon in this?" He ask as he walks away .


	4. Chapter 4

_**Three months later**_

Emma sighed at the data pad, yet again, not really paying attention to it. She was bored out of her mind, the last three months she had been glued to that dame data pad. Emma had spend all her free time, getting to know most of the Athosians and Emma found them to be, good people and she really like Halling and his son Jinto. Emma found herself spending a lot of the free time where there leader Teyla. Teyla had told her stories and them history whets the wraith, and most night she found herself in the gym whit Teyla fighting whet banto rods. But Emma found herself wanted more, she need to get out of the city, she need some Action.

"Emma," Elisabeth said as she walked in to her own office.

"Ermm yes?" "Emma said as she put the data pad down on the table.

"You do know you have your own office?" Elisabeth asked her, as she sat down in her chair and she looks down at the data pad, she sees a picture sitting in the corner of the pad.

"May I?" Elisabeth ask her.

"sure"

Elisabeth took the picture and looked at it."When was this taking?"

"The day, Steve finished his seal training." Emma tells her.

Elisabeth looks at Emma and she sees pain there is behind Emma`s eyes . She put the picture back in the corner of the pad, and she looks up to see Emma looking at her."

"You want to know, why I ask you to join me on the expedition." Elisabeth ask her.

"not because of my knowledge of the ancients. Because i know you and McKay speak ancient to."

"It was because of you and Doctor Jackson, I allowed Colonel O`neill , to go to proclarush Tanoas . You and Doctor Jackson convinced me , we might find the lost city."She smiled at Emma."And look where we are now."

"It doesn't answer my question, Elisabeth."

"Because after all that happened back on earth, whit Anubis. What you and SG1 did, let just say, I am glad you are here, and I know that you have the respect of many of the soldiers here on Atlantis."

"Can you tell Major Sheppard that." Emma ask Elisabeth.

"Is that, what this is really about." Elisabeth ask her whet a smile in her voice.

"I want to be on one of the off-world teams and when I ask him, he told me he need real soldiers right now." Emma laughs a little." He has McKay on his team , McKay of all people."

"Yea, I see your point." Elisabeth told her, as she lines back in her chair." I am afraid the major is letting his personal feeling cloud hi-"

"Wait, wait," Emma says shaking her finger over at Elisabeth."Personal feelings?"

" Come one Emma, it is me you are talking to." Elisabeth tells her.

"I don't know what you are talking about " Emma says.

"There has been something between you and Sheppard seen you to meet in Antarctic."

"Again I don't know , what you are talking about ."

"Emma it is okay for you to have feeling for someone el-"She stops talking, when they hear the gate coming on line, and Elisabeth get out of her chair, as she walk in to the control room.

"It is major Sheppard´s IDC." Nichols yells at Elisabeth.

"They only have been gone a few hours." Elisabeth says as she looks down at the gate.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard we are coming in hot." The hear Sheppard tell them.

"Lower the shield." Elisabeth says, a second later a ray blast comes true the gate, and one of one the solders that was standing by the stairs jumps out of the way.

Emma runs out of the office, and over to the balcony as she put her hands on the riling, so she can look down at gate, to see Sheppard`s team coming through the it.

"Raise the shield." Elisabeth yells.

"Emma sees that they are looking In to the event horizon, as another blast comes though the gate, only to it hits McKay in the face.

"McKay." Sheppard yells, as the all runs to his side to check on him.

Emma put her hand to her ere." Medical team to the gate.

Sheppard put his fingers on McKay neck." He has a pulse." Sheppard tells them.

 _ **Two hours later**_ Emma is sitting in the conference room, looking at her data pad, when she hears Sheppard ask McKay, if he could please not do that there, and she looks up to see McKay is massage his foot on the table.

"My foot is still numb, if you will excuse me." McKay tells him.

"At least your mouth is still working." Emma tells him as she looks over at Ford, and the smiles at each other. Emma tunes her head back around, when she hears Elisabeth`s voice, and Bates is whit her.

"All right let's get started." Elisabeth says as she sits down .

Ford looks to the door and back again." Shouldn't we wait for Teyla? Ford asks.

"Teyla wasn't invited." Elisabeth tells them.

"She is a member of my team." Sheppard tells her, as he lines in over the table.

"She is also an Athosian, sir." Bates tells him.

"So?"

" If we been compromised, and every indication suggests that we have, it is almost certain that one of them is responsible." Bates tells Sheppard.

"We are talking about Teyla." Emma says , as she looks over at Sheppard.

"I don't like it either, Emma."

"Good then get her in here." Sheppard says.

"But the safety of this base and it personnel are my main concern right now, as it should be yours to." Elisabeth tells Sheppard.

"The wraith have shown op on five of the last nine planets your team has visited, and given the fact that two of those worlds were unpopulated, we can assume that they are being alerted to yours missions by someone. Bates tells them.

"If someone was communicating with the wraith, why hasn't Atlantis been attacked?" McKay asks Bates as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Good point." Sheppard says as he points his finger at McKay.

"Maybe we should just stop using the stargate indefinitely." Bates tells Elisabeth.

"We can't do that." Sheppard tells Bates.

"Why not."

"Because we need zpm,s to power this place." Sheppard says.

"It seems to be running fine now."

"Okay, when the wraith do show up, and the will, how do we defend ourselves?" Sheppard ask feeling annoyed now.

"Our how do we get back to earth?" McKay asks Bates.

"This is the only stargate in the Pegasus galaxy that can even reach earth, and if it comes to that. Elisabeth looks at all of them. "We are going to have to use a self-destruct, before the wraith take the city.

"Bottom line, we need to use the gate." Sheppard says.

"Then we have to find out who is responsible A. ."Bates tells Elisabeth. "I suggest we start by confining all non-base personnel to the south side of the complex."

"You are kidding right." Emma asks him, as he is looking over at Elisabeth, so Emma dose the same, and she sees a look in Elisabeth`s eyes and she don't like what she is seeing. "Elisabeth."

"That is the minimum we should do, if Colonel Sumner was still her-."

"He is not." Sheppard tells him as he looks him death in the eyes." I am."

"Yes, sir."

"We are not going to start treating anyone like prisoners." Elisabeth tells them.

"Will that is good." Sheppard tells her.

"That said, steps should be taken to safe guard the more sensitive areas of this facility." Elisabeth tells them all.

" I recommend a no-go zones , start with the stargate operations, the labs, power generation, and the jumper bay." Bates says.

"I like to meet with every Athosian on this base. I mean, the been here three months, and I only know a handful of them by names." Elisabeth says as she looks around the room.

" I could start setting up interviews as soon as we are don here." Bates tells her.

"Of course, you could." Emma tells him with a angry look on her face.

"In the mean time, all gate travel is suspended until further notes." Elisabeth tells them as she looks at Emma . "I like you to be there when, we do the interviews." Elisabeth tells her.

Emma looks over at the others and she sees Sheppard looking back at her, as he walks out the room. Emma tunes back to Elisabeth and she looks over at Bates for a second, then she looks over at Elisabeth as she asks her why.

"Because you know the Athosian better than anyone this base." Bates tells her.

Emma looks back at Elisabeth, before she walks out of the conference room. Emma walks down the sitars and she sees Teyla standing on the staircase and a solider is standing in front of her . Emma sees Teyla looking at her, so she walks away as fast as she can and as she walks out of the gate room she hears Sheppard tell Teyla to walk whet him.

 _ **An hour later**_ Emma walks back in the Conference room and she sits down in the chair beside Elisabeth.

"I know you don't like this Emma, bu-"

"You are right I don't like it because it is not right, to do this to, Teyla or her people." Emma tells Elisabeth.

" It has to be done." Bates tells her.

"Who asked you?" Emma said whit anger in her voice.

"I did , and we are doing it to protect our people." Elisabeth tells her .

Two hours later, they had talked most of the athosian people and Emma wanted nothing more than to fly out of her chair and hit Bates right in the face.

"Who is next ." Elisabeth calls out and Emma looks over to the door to see Halling coming in the conference room.

"Pleases have a set." Elisabeth tells him.

"How is Jinto?" Emma asks Halling, as he sit down in the chair.

"Well enough for a boy confined to his living quarters." Halling tells her.

"I am sorry." Emma tells him and he give her a little smile.

"It is temporary, but it is a necessary precaution." Elisabeth tells him, as she looks over at Emma.

"So I have heard."

"Then I assume you know why we have arranged these meetings." Bates asks Halling.

Halling looks over at Bates." The same reason my people can no longer go off-world our parts of the city." Halling looks over at Emma, whit a sad face."You no longer trust us."

"That is not true, Halling." Emma tells him, as she lines in over the table.

"The truth Halling. We don't know who to trust." Elisabeth tells him.

"Information regarding some off-world excursion has obviously found its way to the wrath." Bates tells him.

"Obviously?" Halling says, as he looks over at Bates.

"They can`t be lying in every corner of this galaxy."Elisabeth tells him."You help whit this would be greatly appreciated."

"Halling, help us find, whoever is doing this." Emma asks him.

"Then by all means, how can I be of assistance?"

"Thank you."Elisabeth says to him.

"Since you been here on Atlantis, you been off-world three times?" Bates asks him.

"Yes, I have been acting as a guide on behalf of sgt, Stackhouse reconnaissance team. Helping to establish relations between your people and our former trading partners." He tells them.

"Stackhouse reported he lost track of you on a couple of these outings." Elisabeth tells him.

"I did take some time to visit some close friends."

"Interesting" Bates says, as he looks over at Halling.

"Sergeant." Emma says angry.

"Two of your three visits predated wraith attacks by approximately a day." He says to Halling as he looks over at Emma, and then back at Halling.

"What are you suggesting?" Halling asks.

"I am not suggesting anything." Bates says , as he lines back in his chair.

"You think I would betray my own people? Jeopardize the life of my son?" He asks Bates as he looks at Emma once again.

"Of course not, tHalling." Emma says to him.

"No one is making that accusation." Elisabeth tells him.

"But I disagree." He tells her." You already leaped to the conclusion that an Athosian is responsible. Because it can`t possibly be one of your own people."He tells them.

"No!." Bates says.

"We just need to clarify a few things." Elisabeth tells him.

"Then allow me. I lost my closet friend in the attack that forced us from our home world."He tells them." You be hard-pressed to find an Athosian who has not experienced loss in the hand of the wraith."

"Halling."Elisabeth says.

"I can here expecting an interview, not and interrogation." Halling says as he stand up and walks out of the room.

Emma looks after Halling as he walks out of the room."This is not right, Elisabeth." Emma says.

"It had to be done." Bates tells her as he gets out of his chair and points his finger at her." I think you, and the major is letting your personal feeli-"

Emma holds her hand up to stop him." Selena, the women we spoke to before Halling, she lost both her parents, and Maka he lost his wife." Emma yells at him." These are the people you are accusing."

"Emma , we are not accusing anyone." Elisabeth tells her

Emma laughs." Will that is what it`s feels like." She says as she picks up her cup from the table, and she looks over at Elisabeth, before she walks out the room.

Emma walked angry to her quarter's .Who the hell did Bates, think he was. Emma moved her hand over the control panel to her room and she walked in, as she took her jacked of and laid in on the chair by her desk. She walked over to her bed and sat down , as she ran her hand over her face as she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes . Emma don't know how long she had been asleep when she hears Elisabeth`s voice in her ere" Emma I need you in the control room."

Emma put her finger to her ere "What is it?"

Sheppard team was attacked." Elisabeth tells her.

Emma opened her eyes. " I am on my way ." she says , as she runs out of her room and down the hall to the transporter. Emma walks in to the control room to hear Elisabeth ask how many.

"It was hard to say, most of them was behind the tree line." The Stackhouse told her.

"Aren't we wasting time. McKay ask them." we need to send a rescue operation." McKay told Elisabeth.

"I am not going to send any through that gate until I have all the facet."She said.

"What is going on?" Emma ask as she looks over at Elisabeth.

"Sheppard got hit whet a wraith stunner. So this guy." McKay told her as he pointed his finger at Stackhouse. "Left Teyla and ford on the planet."McKay tells her.

"Then we need to go get them." Emma says.

"How did Teyla and Ford get separated from you?"Bates asked the solider.

"They went to check the area to try to make contact with some natives."

"And who`s idea was that?" bates asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You ki-" Emma was about to say when she felt a hand on her back.

"mine, she was following my orders." Sheppard told Bates.

"Shouldn't you be back in the infirmary?"Elisabeth asked him.

"No I am fine." Sheppard says as he sits down in a chair." I didn't take a full blast." He looks up when he feels someone give his should a soft squeeze .Sheppard looks up to see Emma looking down at him.

"I am fine." He tells her with a smile on his face.

"Why didn't you go whit them, major." Elisabeth ask Sheppard

"Teyla thought we scare them off with a big group." He says, as he tunes his head to Elisabeth.

"Teyla did," Bates says whet a snort.

"What is that, sergeant?"Sheppard asks as he got out of the chair.

"She was conveniently absent during the ambush." Bates says whit a I told you look on his face.

"So was Ford! Maybe it was him." McKay tells Bates.

"Sergeant, I am only going to say this once." Sheppard says as he got in Bates face.

"With all due respect major, you can reprimand me if you wish, but it is been six times your teams been compromised; only one Athosain knew about this last mission. "Bates tells him.

"What is your pro-"Emma is about to say, when the gate come online.

"We have unscheduled off-world activation. It is Teyla`s IDC." The guy tells them." Receiving a radio trans-mission."

"This is Teyla . Lieutenant Ford has been wounded."She tells them."The wraiths are closing in on position."

"You put down the shield; we could be opening this base to a wraith attack." Bates tells Elisabeth.

"Atlantis Please let us through!"

"Elisabeth you can't leave them out there."Emma tells Elisabeth as she looks over at her, whet a look on her face, that says I can`t believe you.

"Lieutenant Ford, can you confirm the situation?" Elisabeth asks.

"He is unconscious our situation grows desperate!. Soon we will have no choice but to go through the startgate." Teyla tells them.

"We drop that shield, who knows what she will bring through that gate."Bates yells as she points his hand at the gate."

"Open up the dame gate." Sheppard yells, as he looks at Elisabeth.

"Elisabeth." Emma yells at her.

"Lower the shield." Elisabeth says she looks at Emma and then at Sheppard.

Emma runs down the stairs, and she sees Teyla coming through the gate, and she is dragging Ford whit her. Teyla lay Ford down on the floor, and she tunes around only to have weapons pointing at her.

"Teyla are you okay." Emma ask as she come down to stand by her side.

"Yes I am fine." Teyla tells her , as she looks around the room feeling confused about what is going on.

"Put the weapons down." Emma yells to the soldiers that are surrounding them.

"Do as she says." Sheppard tells the soldiers, as he walks in front of Emma and Teyla.

Carson and the medical team comes in to the gate room, to check on Ford.

"He is steady breathing , let get him to the infirmary." Carson tells them , as they get Ford on a on a gurney and walks out of the gate room whit him.

"Take her away." Bates says to the solider.

Emma stand in front of Teyla ." Elisabeth will look after Teyla ." Emma begs Elisabeth.

"Get out of the way Swanson ." Bates tells her as he get in her face.

"Take a step back sergeant." Sheppard tells him .

"Elisabeth you said you trust me , so truth me on this ." Emma tells her.

Elisabeth looks over at Emma for a moment." Fine, go. " she says.

"Thank you. "Emma says, as she takes Tayla by the arm."Come whet me." She tells Teyla and the walk out the gat room.

Some hours later , Sheppard and McKay found out that it was not Teyla but the locked she was giving by her father. It was an ancient tracking device, and the only reason it became active was because Sheppard had touch it and he had the ancient gene. So they were going to use it to set a trap for the wraith and Emma wanted to be a part of it, so she when in searched of Sheppard and she found him walking down the hall whit Teyla.

"Sheppard." She called out.

She saw them stop to look at her and she heard Sheppard tell her to wait for him in the gate room.

"What can I do for you Emma." Sheppard ask her.

"I want to go whet you." She tells him, hoping he will let her go .

"No." He tells her , as he tunes around to walk away .

"Why not?" Emma ask him as she takes a hold of his arm to make him tune towards her.

"Do we have to do this right now." Sheppard ask her.

"Elisabeth told you what I did before I came here and don't say no , because I know she told you ." Emma told him.

Sheppard rubbed the back of his neck, as he looked at her ." We can talk about this when I get back." He told her as he tunes and walk away, leaving her standing there.

 _ **SOME TIME LATER THAT SAME DAY**_.Emma was told that Sheppard team got a wraith and Sheppard was whit the wraith right now. Emma had just left the infirmary and she was walking to Elisabeth office , when she saw Teyla standing on the catwalk looking down at her people as they were walking through the gate .Emma walks op to stand by her side.

"I have never been separated from my people before." She said.

"It must be hard. But you will see them again."Emma tells her, as she looked down to see Jinto waving at her.

"Do you ever drought that you will one day return to earth?"

"I hope so." Emma said as she waved at Jinto. She looked over at Teyla to see the sadness all over her face.

"You are still there leader ,Teyla." Emma told her as she put her hand over hers, before she walked away.

"Emma."

"Yea." Emma says whit a smile on her face."

"Thank you for standing by my side." Teyla tells her.

"That is what friend is for." She tells her as she walks out of the gate room.

Emma was walking down the hall, and all she could thing about, was how she need a long hot shower and a good night's sleep.

"Emma." She hears Sheppard shouted from behind her.

"Not now Sheppard." She tells him as she walks away from him.

She felt him take a hold of her arm. Emma tunes around, ready to give him a piece of her mind. But before she say anything , she felt his lips touch hers in a soft kiss and his hand caressed her cheeks. Sheppard moved his lips away from here, as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I want to do that for a sometime now" He told her.

Emma put her hand over his." I can`t d-.

"When you are ready, you know where to find me ." He told her as he laid a soft kiss on her forehead, before he walked away , leaving her once again standing there in the hall way looking after him .


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't really have the boots for this." Carson said, as he and Emma walked through the Athosian settlement, as he was trying to get a better grip on the rope, he was carrying in his hand. "I just meant to come out here an inoculate some wee baby`s." He told Emma.

"The need all the hands that we can spare before the storm comes." Emma said.

"The storm could not only destroy our cops, our settlement could be washed away. Teyla told him as she tied the rope harder around the tree. "If just a few of us were to we could-"

"Crops can be replaced and home rebuilt, people can`t."Carson tells her.

"This is why we must do what we can now." Teyla said, as she looked over at Emma.

"Right."

"What do you need us to do, Teyla." Emma asked her.

"Help get the young and old, in to the jumpers." She asked them.

"You got it." Emma tells her as she tunes and walks down the road , but she stops to looks around and she lets out a sigh as she walks back , taking Carson by the arm."Come one Carson."

 _ **An hour later**_

"The still haven't tuned up yet?" Ford asked Teyla as she looked in to the forest.

"I am afraid not." Teyla says as she tunes around and walks up the jumper. "They are on a hunting mission, and no one has been able to get the world to them about the evacuation."

"How many?" Ford ask her as he looked up to the sky seeing the darks cloud coming closer.

"A young woman and two men." Teyla says.

"Why don't we just take our jumper and go find them?" Carson asked Ford as he and Emma walked up op to them.

"They are hunting in dense vegetation, even if we were able to locate them, we would be unable to land." She told Carson.

"Jumper 3 is loaded and ready to go, maybe we could shall-"Carson says as he pointed his finger over to the other jumper.

"Just go, I will stay behind and give the hunters more time." Teyla told them.

"I will stay with you Teyla." Emma tells her and Teyla nodded her head at her.

"I will stay to." Ford said.

Carson looked first at Emma and then at Ford as he made a sigh." Okay, I get the point, we will wait.

"Hurry, move! Come this way, hurry." Teyla told the three young hunters, as they came running out from behind the trees.

"You all okay." Emma asked as the young hunters came in to the jumper and sat down on the sets.

"Yea, we are well, thank you." The young women told Emma

Carson sat in the pilot set, looking out of the window and sees the dark cloud moving closer to them"Here it comes." He yelled." It is going to be a bumpy ride."

"All right, let`s get out of here."Ford said as he walked behind Carson.

"I am a not certain that is such a good idea anymore." Carson tells Ford as he moves closer to the window, to see the lighting strikes in to the fields.

"What." Ford yelled.

Carson pointed his finger, for him to look out the window." Look out there, even major Sheppard would have a hard time flying through this."

"We are ready." Teyla tells them as she walked in to the cockpit, with Emma.

"I think it is best if we wait it out." He told them, as he turned his head back, to look out the window."

"It does look really bad out there." Emma says as she sat down in the set beside Carson and looked out the window.

"We are safe as long as we are in here; we got rations and planet of water." Carson tells them.

"Yea, especially out-side." Ford says.

"Very well, I hope you are right doctor. We will not have a chance to change our mind if you are wrong." Teyla says to Carson.

"It will be cozy." Carson said, as he looked over at Emma with a little smile on his face.

 _ **20 minuet later**_

Emma looks up to find Ford looking at her , whit a smile in his face."What?" Emma asked him as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was just wonder if all the stories are true." Ford ask her.

"What stories?" Teyla asked, as she looked at Emma.

"Our girl here." Ford says as he pointed a finger at Emma. "She was a member of SG1 back on earth."

"Really lass."

Emma nodded her head "Yea, five year."

"What is SG1?" Teyla asked.

"SG1. Was the firs team to go through the stargate back on earth. The saved earth a dozen times."Ford told Teyla.

"Hey Emma." Ford said, as he gave her slap on the arm.

"Hmm."

"Is it true, that a Tok`ra took colonel Carter as a host.

"Yea, her name was Jolinor of Maklkshur"

"What is a Tok`ra." Teyla and Carson asked at the same time.

"A tor`ra, is a snake like thing. "Emma says as she make an s motion whit her hand.

"And it gets inside you." Teyla asked.

"Yep."

"What happened to her? I mean Jolinor, because I meet colonel Cater and she seams fine?"Carson asked

"She was killed by an assassin send by Cronus." Emma said, as she took a bit of the candy bar she had taking from the pocked of her jacked.

"Cronus?"Ford asked.

"Cronus was one of the most influential of the system lord on till he was killed 2012"

"What are the system lords?" Teyla asked.

"The system lord are a dozen or so of the ruling class in the Goa`uld hierarchy, who –"Emma looked down as she heard Sheppard`s voice coming

"Jumper 2, this is Sheppard, come in, jumper 2, do you copy?" Emma hears Sheppard's voice asks.

"Sheppard this is Emma, we decided to wait out the storm in the jumper." Emma tells him.

"You still on the main land." Sheppard ask her.

"Yea." Emma asks as she looks up at Ford." What is wrong?"

"We got a situation here, is Ford with you?" He asked her.

"Yes, sir. I am right here."Ford says as she walks up behind Emma`s chair.

"From what I can ascertain, a small Genii strike force teams, has gated in.

"The Genii, the people that wanted you McKay to build them a A-bomb."Ford asked Sheppard.

"Yea, that is them, and they got Weir and McKay hostage. They also got the control.

"Did you just say hostage." Ford asked him as he looked at the others.

"Affirmative."

"We are on our way." Ford tells Sheppard.

Emma gets out of the chair, for Ford to take her place as she touch the control panel.

"What do you think you are doing?" Carson tells Ford.

"You heard him." Ford yells back at him.

"McKay and Weir were taking hostage, Doctor; we can just sit here and do nothing." Ford tells him.

"Neither one of us are a real pilot." Carson tells ford.

"Ford, Carson is right. Just look outside. it looks bad out there. Emma says.

"It was bad idea not to go them; it is an idiotic one now." Carson yells at him

"They are right; we are of no use to major Sheppard if we are dead." Teyla tells Ford.

"Major this is Teyla. The hurricane is in full force outside. We could try to fly through it but it is doubtful that we would make it back to Atlantis."

"That is bad news." Sheppard tells them.

"I am sorry."  
No I am, just stay put until it has passes over."

"Sir." Ford says.

"No it is okay, lieutenant, just get your ass back here as soon as you can. I could use a little backup." He tells Ford.

"Good luck, sir."

"Yea." Is all Sheppard says.

"John." Emma says.

"Yea."

"Bee carful."

"I always am." He tells her.

 _ **30 minute later.**_

Emma tunes her head as looks down at Ford." Who are the Genii?" She asked Ford.

"The Genii were the Farmers. Teyla wanted us to meet .But they turned out to be a military society. Most of their people lived in underground bunkers."Ford told her.

"Did you not know this?" Emma asked Teyla."  
"I am afraid not. The Genii had been our allies and trade partners for many years." Teyla tells her.

"We should have heard something from the major by now."Ford told the others

"Maybe he has not had the opportunity."Teyla says.

"I just don`t like not knowing what is going on."Ford says, rubbing his hand together.

"Why would the Genii attack us? Why now." Emma asks, looking up from the note pad in her hands.

"We did not exactly leave on the best of terms, I mean beside from the fact that we stole some of their gear and didn´t hand over the c-4 like we promised them." Ford said as he looked over at Teyla." They are pretty convinced Teyla killed one of their top guys."

"They believe so falsely. The fact that they chose our weakest that cannot be a coincidence." Teyla says as she looks over at Emma. "Someone must have told them."

"There`s got to be a way back." Ford tells them as he look down at the controls, in front of him.

"Those winds outside are blowing at 10 knots, we are not going anywhere, son." Carson tells him.

"That is it," Carson says as he moves over to the control panel and he put his finger in a bottom and tune it around slowly whit his finger.

"What are you doing, man?"Ford asks as he looks over at Carson.

"Adding weight to the puddle-jumper, by resetting it inertial dampers." -

"Don't screw whit those, we are heavy enough." Fords tells him."

"Can`t be too careful."

"Yes, you can. You can be too careful." Ford tells him. "There is no chance we are going to blow away here, let it go." Fords says.

"That should be enough." Carson says as he moves his fingers of the bottom.

"How long until the storm passes?" Emma asked looking out the window.

"Oh, god. I guess we are barely halfway through, but there is no way to tell."Carson tells her as she looks over at Ford with worry, written all over her face.

"I hope they are okay to." Ford tells her.

Emma is about to say something , But as she looks up , she sees the cloud are moving and she sees light coming in between them.

"What is this them?" Carson says as he sees the sun

"Are we through it?"Teyla ask as she looks at the others.

"We can`t be, it is not possible." Carson tells them .

Emma and ford walks out of the jumper and looks around , to see the damaiges the storm had done to the settlement.

"We are in the eye."Ford says as he looks up at the sky.

"The eye?" Teyla asks.

"The center of the storm." Emma says as she tunes her head to and looks up at the sky.

"Then this will not last long?" Teyla asks as she sees the look, Emma is giving ford.

"No, in fact it about 10 minute, it is going to get very ugly."Carson tells her.

"Come on, we have to help the major." Ford says as he pulls Carson towards the jumper.

Carson but his arm out to stop Ford." Aya. We can take off, but landing is twice as hard. Believe me."Carson says looking over at Teyla and Emma." What if the storm has reached Atlantis?"

"Has it?" Emma asks.

"Not just yet, but it will any time now."

"Then stop wasting time, let's go."Ford tells him as he punches Carson in the jumper.

"We still have to fly straight through the storm, it is insanity." Carson tells him as he sit, in the polit set .

"It is not insanity. This is a spaceship. We can fly op and over."

"Oh straight up and down." "Carson asks as he looks at Ford like he is crazy.

"Straight up and down." Ford tells him as he makes an up and down m with his hand.

"I am a bloody medical doctor, not a magician." Carson yells at Ford.

"You can do it." Ford tells him.

Carson tunes his head to look at Teyla." Teyla?"

"If we can help, we must." Teyla tells him.

"Emma?" Carson says.

"You can do this Carson." Emma tells him.

Carson tunes around it his set and looks out the window, taking a deep breath."Oh crap."Carson says as he put his hands on the control and the panel light up.

"Here we go." Ford tells them.

 _ **20 minute later**_

"You are coming in a little step, doc."Ford tells Carson. When he sees there are further down, then they should be.

"Thank you, lieutenant. I am very aware of that." Carson says as he tries to get the jumper, higher up in the air.

"I told you not to play whit the inertial dampeners." Ford tells him.

"I am pretty sure I got them back. Why don't you try to contact the major?" Carson tells him as he sees Atlantis ahead.

"First we have to get us in there."

"Come on." Carson says to himself as he fly them closer to the city.

Ford and Teyla walks out the jumper first, there p-90 pointing in to the room. Emma walks out whit Carson behind her.

"Here." Ford says as he gives Emma a p-90, taking his sidearm out of the holster and gives it to Carson.

"Were are we going? Carson asks.

"The armory."Ford says, holding his p-90 in front of him

"You know how you always say you are not military and that you don't have to take orders?" Ford ask him.

"Aye."

"No you do." Ford tells him as the walk out of the jumper bay.

"Shall we try and contact the major now?" Carson ask Ford as he hold the p-90 close to his chest.

"The Genii may be monitoring our frequencies; we do not want to alert them of our presence." Teyla tells Carson as the walk down the hall to the armory.

Ford "Life signs detector." Ford tells him.

Carson looks down at it." These dots don`t tell us which one`s is the majors." Carson tells him.

"He be the dot getting rid of the other dot`s." Ford tells him as he moves slowly around the corner.

"Right." Carson says as he looks down at the dots again.

Emma looks around her should, to see if anyone is following them, when she hears telling Sheppard, that he has a proposition for him.

"Do yourecgnize that voice." Ford asks Teyla as the walk in to the armory.

"No I do not."

Ford walks up the ammo case and takes out some magazines, "Don't load up so much, it will slow you down. Two extra magazines each." Ford tells them

"All right." Carson says as he looks over to see Ford taking a wraith stunner up in his hand.

"What do you need that for?"Carson ask Ford.

"Anything I see moving Is going to get shot." Ford tells him.

"So what if it is the major?" Carson asked him.

"He will get hit with a wraith stunner, instead a p-90." Ford telling him as he starts to get a little annoyed whit the good doctor.

"What if he sees us first?"

Ford gives a snort "He will probably hear you first?"Ford says.

"You tell me to shut up again?" Carson asks Ford.

"Again." Ford tells him as he tunes around on his feet and walks out the armory.

"I am a doctor, not bloody Rambo." Carson says looking scared over at Emma.

"You will do fine Carson." Emma tells Carson, rubbing his arm." Come one." Emma says as she walks out the armory, whit Carson following close behind her. Emma walks up to Ford and Teyla to see them looking a map over the city.

"What is going on?" Emma asks.

"They want the major to tune one the power to, grounding station number three." Ford tells her.

"Which naquada generator powers the third grounding station?" Teyla asked the others.

"Whichever one it is, it will be an ambush."Ford tells them.

"There is one there."Carson says as he points to a location on the map."

"Is that a guess?" Ford asked.

"Aye, but it makes sense."Carson tells them.

"It is close to where we are." Emma tells them.

"All right I will take point. Teyla you take our six, Emma you cover our backs, you." Ford says as he looks at Carson." Don't open your mouth until I say so." Ford says as he tunes around and walks down the hall." Only shoot at what I tell you to shoot at." He says as he moves around the Corner, whit his p-90 in front of his face.

The walk down the hall and the stop by the door for a moment, as Ford moves in to the room and Emma stays back to watch them.

"It is the wrong room?" Carson asks.

Emma looks in the room quickly, to see Sheppard is not there.

"I say so." Ford tells him.

"Don't you blame me for this, I am not an engineer. I only have a basic understanding of how Rodney and his team configure the power." Carson tells Ford.

"You just can`t stop talking, cant you?" Fords laugh as Carson." No matter what I say."

"Aye and you are such a nice young lad until you are put in charge, you chucky little-."

"Will you both, shut up." Emma says as she walks in the room."

"What if it is the right station and major has not made it back yet?" Teyla ask.

"Oh, she is right." Carson says.

Ford walk over to the generator and looks at it "No, this one is working."Ford tells them.

"How much time."Teyla asked Ford.

"Two minuet." Ford tells her as he looks down at his watch.

"There are five generators and this is no one." Ford tells them." It can`t be the one that is powers the control tower, that leaves three." He says.

"We got a one-in –tree chance of guessing the right one." Ford says

"We may just be working into the very ambush we are trying to save him from." Carson tells Ford.

"We are not far from a transporter, any one of the generators near a transporter station?" Teyla asks as she looks at Carson.

"Aye, there are two."He tells them .

"Okay let go." Ford says as the runs down the hall to the transporter. Ford and Carson walks in and looks at the screen on the wall.

"If I am remember correctly." Carson says as he looks at the schematics of the city.

"Remember correctly." Ford tells him.

"Hmm, I think there is one here and here." Carson says as he point to the screen.

"Which one, Doc." Ford ask.

"Give me a moment." Carson tells him.

"No moment, pick one." Ford tells him.

"I am the one you will blame."Carson tells him.

"Carson just pick one." Emma says as she and Teyla steps in the transporter.

Carson looks to the screen as he takes a deep breath."This one." He says and put his finger on the screen and the door closes and pones a second later, and the all step out and walk down the hall and the can hear Sheppard voice ,coming farther down the hall. The walk closer to the room, Ford takes the Stunner up in his hands as he was pointes it t the back of the two Genii soldiers.

"You tune around." Sheppard tells them.

"What?" The Genii ask confused.

"If I have to turn around, you should tune around." Sheppard tells them as Ford fires the stunner at the two men and the fall to the ground.

"What took you so long?" Sheppard asked Ford.

"There is this storm." Ford start to tell him.

"Just hold that though." Sheppard tells Ford as he tunes around, and walks over to the generator and put the lit back on and it light up.

"You okay, sir." Ford ask him.

"I have been better, been worse. My shoulder´s are a little sore." Sheppard tells Ford as he looks around his shoulder to see Emma standing there." Are you okay?" He ask her."

"I am-."

"We are fine to , thank you for asking." Carson tells him.

"We should leave this area; more Genii will be on their way here. Teyla tells them.

"I couldn't agree more." Sheppard tell she as the walk out the room and runs down the hall and up some stairs.

"McKay figures he can harness the storms lighting to fire up the shield" Sheppard tells them.

"Lighting?" Carson asks.

" An SG team have done it before to power a stargate." Ford tells Carson.

"A big different then powering up a stargate." Carson tells him.

"Did I say you could talk?" Ford turns around and asks him.

"Will the young hunters in the jumper bay, be safe"? Teyla asks Sheppard.

"The jumper bay`s a part of stargate operation, they will be protected." Sheppard tells her as the start-walking father down the hall to the control room.

"Maybe that is where we should be headed." Ford asks Sheppard.

"If the shield goes up over the city, Weir and McKay are expandable to Koyla . "We are going to take the control room." Sheppard tells them.

"Would he really kill them, just because they are of no use to him?" Emma ask Sheppard.

"No, he kill them to punish me." Sheppard tells her as he tunes around to look at them. "No here`s the deal. Ford and I will get in position below the control room stairs. Teyla , Emma and Beckett you will head to the jumper bay –"

"I intend to fight a longs side you." Teyla tells Sheppard.

"And I intend you to fight whit us , once you get in the position, lower the ship into the gate room , open the weapons pods. That should create enough distraction for Ford and me to go in. Sheppard tells them." We take the control room; get the shield up, city saved. Weir and McKay saved and we take the rest of the day off." Sheppard tells them.

"That sounds like a plan, sir."Ford tells him whit a smile on his face.

"Stay in channel two. Let`s move out." Sheppard tells them as he, locks eyes with Emma for a second , before she and Teyla alongside Carson down the hall and in the transporter, so they can get to the jumper bay.

The step out of the transporter and walk down the hall

"I bee glad when this following-order business is over

Women steps out from behind the corner, pointing her gun at Teyla. "Drop it."

Teyla takes a step forward as the women moves her gun down at Carson.

"I kill him. She says.

Teyla get down on her knee as she puts the p-90 on the floor and as she do she tunes her head to the corner to see Emma standing there , ready to help just she must. Teyla shakes her head slowly as she gets back on her feet.

"I would hate to kill you so quickly." The woman tells Teyla as she takes out a knife, from behind her back.

"I have known you for almost all your life." Teyla tells the women as she walks to her closer to her " Why are you doing this"

"You left him to die." The women cry out.

"You father killed an innocent man. He alerted the wraith to our presence."

"And you escaped." She yells at Teyla.

"If I am to die by your hand, Sora. I die knowing there was nothing I could have done to save Tyrus." Teyla tells her.

"This was my fathers ." Sora tells her as she hold the knife in front of her.

Teyla takes a knife from behind her back ad she points it at her. "If you want to fight this way, Sora, I will win. You will have avenged no one."

"We will see." Sora says, as she gets ready to fight Teyla.

Emma walks up to Carson as she gets down on one knee as she put her hand on his face." Carson! Carson!" Emma says as she slaps his cheek softly.

Carson opened his eyes." What the bloody hell-"

Emma put her finger to her lips and point, her finger behind him. Carson tuned around to see Teyla fighting whit a women

"This is not what your father would have wanted." "Our people were destined to allies." Teyla tells her as she trays to get her breath under control.

"Teyla , Emma, Beckett , fall back to the control room." Emma heard Sheppard says.

"Come on Carson." Emma says as she reaches out her hand for him to him. Carson takes her hand as he get on his feet .Emma but his hand around her neck.

"Teyla, We need to go new!." Emma yells at her as she tunes around whit Carson and the walk slowly out of the jumper bay

"This must end now." Teyla yells at Sora.

"Then end it. Sora tells back as Teyla takes a step back, holding the knife out and she drops it on to the floor as she tunes around and runs out the jumper bay and she sees Emma helping Carson in to the transporter."

"Are you okay Carson." Teyla asked him.

"Aye, lass." He smiles at her.

""Let me help-."

"I got him."Sora tells Teyla as she put his other arm around her shoulder .Teyla nodes her head at he as the transporter door closes, when it opens the are the walk in to the control room.

"Rodney, go!" Elisabeth says as she sees them walking out of the transporter.

"Going!" McKay yells as he walks up to the control panel and punches some bottoms.

Emma tunes her head to the window as she sees a bright light out of the corner of her eyes. Emma looks down at her hand when she feels fingers another hand in here and she looks up to see Sheppard standing beside her, looking over at McKay.

"What is happening?" Elisabeth yells at McKay

"It is working, It just needs to build power for the shield to activate. Wait."  
"Carson."McKay says, when he sees the man standing there looking at him.

"Rodney."Carson says.

"Just in time to see how this ends, huh?"

McKay looks down at the controls and he points his finger at it "Now."

Emma looks over at Sheppard

"Nice work, Rodney." Elisabeth tells him, whit a smile on her face.

"Did you ever doubt me?" McKay asked her.

"Yes, several times."She says as she looks over at Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma walked to Elisabeth`s offices, stopping in the doorway." You got a second?" Emma asked.

"For you I got a whole minuet." Elisabeth said whit a smile on her face.

Emma walked in the office and sat down in the chair as she looked down at the computer screen, she had in her hand.

"Listen to this." Emma said as she holed up a finger. "Approximately one thousand years ago, Give or take. The Genii were the focal point of a great mulit-planetray confederation. However when the wraith emerged as a galactic power. They began to destroy all planets, which might be able to challenge them. And if I am translating this part right, the Genii and Hoffans were almost driven to the brink of annihilation."

"Emma where did you-"

"Hoffans, their were the people that developed the drug to prevent the wraith from feeding on there." Emma laid the screen down, as she made an air… "Food supply."

"When did you have the time to find out all that?" Elisabeth asked Emma.

"I had some free time on my hands." She told Elisabeth, as she lies back in the chair, whit a sigh. Emma looks over her shoulder, when she hears laughter coming from the control room and she sees Sheppard standing there whit, the women, the Brought back with them from the planet Proculus.

"Her name is Chaya." Elisabeth tells her.

Emma sees Sheppard tuning his head her way and smile at her. "I bet it is."Emma says feeling the jealousy creping op on her .When saw Sheppard but his hand on her lower back.

"sgt. Stackhouse and his team is going to visit m3b-242. I like to go whit them." Emma says as she tunes her head toward Elisabeth.

"Shouldn't you ask Sheppard –"

"I am asking you !"Emma said getting upset and she hating the fact it was because of Sheppard and that women.

"Hmm. Okay fine, go." Elisabeth told her.

"Thank you." Emma said as she got out of the chair and walked out of Elisabeth and she kept her head down, walking by Sheppard.

"Emma." Sheppard calls out.

Taking a deep breath as she tunes around and put a fake smile on her face." Sheppard." She said as she saw him and the women walking up to her.

"Chaya, I like you to meet Emma Swanson." Sheppard said as he looked at the Chaya women whit a smile all over his face.

"Sheppard have told me about you." She said as she smiled at Sheppard, holding out her hand for Emma to take.

"I bet he has." Emma said sarcastic, as she took Chaya hand to shake.

The three of them just stood there like, none of them, not really knew what to say. Sheppard stood there moving back and forward on his feet.

"So -."

"Sheppard." Elisabeth called out to him, making all three of look towards Elisabeth.

"We are ready." Elisabeth said, as she walked to the conference room, whit McKay following closely behind her.

"Well, have a good meeting."Emma says, whit a smile on her face as she moved around them.

"You not are coming?" Sheppard ask her.

"Sorry no, I have some work to do." Emma tells him as she tunes on her feet walking away from them ,as she let out a long sigh.

 _ **2o minuet later.**_ Emma stood in the gate room looking at the stargate alongside Sgt. Stackhouse and his team.

"You been off-world, before?" McCullough ask her as he clips his p90 to his west. He looks towards his team mates, when he hears laughter coming from them." What?" he ask confused, look at his them.

"You are new to the stargate program, right?" Marco asks him.

McCullough nodded his head.

Emma was a member of SG1, they were first team that ever when through the stargate back on earth." Marco told him.

"No shit." McCullough said as he looked up at Emma.

"Dial the gate." yelled up to the control room, as the all tunes around to see the gate lighting up.

Emma clips her weapon to her west as she moves her hand down to the pocked, there is on her pants lag, to feel the zat laying there, she give it a little clap .

"You ready ma`am, Stackhouse ask her.

"Yea let`s go." Emma says the walk in to the event horizon together.

Emma and Stackhouse walked out the gate together and the both looked around , getting a baring of the area Before they walk down the road, that would take them to the villages. After 20 minuet of could see the villages op ahead, she tunes around as she walked backward for a minute , before she tunes towardStackhouse " Didn't you say, one of the villages, would be meeting us ? Emma asked .

"Yea." Stackhouse told her.

They walked through the village and they looked around the place, and to Emma it looked like the villagers had abandoned the place in a hurry. But why?.

"March`s house it just up ahead." McCullough said, pointing his finger at a house to feet away from them.

"McCullough, Emma , go check it out, we will have a look around here." Stackhouse told them as he and Marco walked down farther in to the villages.

"Come on."McCullough told her as he held up the p-90 and walked up to the house and Emma watched as McCullough smashed the heel of his boot into the door and he stepped through the doorway , his p90 in front of him , searching the room.

"Clear." McCullough called out.

Emma walked In to the house and looked around and she saw a table standing in the corner of the room . she walked up to the table to see it was made up , like someone was just about to sit down and eat. Emma put her finger to the …. That was on the table.

"It is cold." Emma told McCullough as she whipped her finger on her pants lag as she looked up to see him looking down at her.

"I don't like this." Emma said as she took a firm grip on her p90.

"Me too ." McCullough tells her." This is March's home, his wife and three kids there all gone-"

"They are all gone!" Stackhouse said as he walked in to the house." It is like all just up and left."

"Why?" Emma asked as she tunes around looking at him.

" I think-"

"Wraith." Emma hears Marco yelling out and all three of, runs out of the house to see Marco running to through the villages. "We gat wraith up head." Marco tells as he put his hand on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"That is a wraith?"Emma ask, pointing a finger behind them

"We need to leave now." Stackhouse tells them as the all tunes around to run. But the stop in their tracks when they see the wraith .

"Oh shit." Marco says aloud and one of the wraith`s looks up and fires his weapon at them.

"Get back." Stackhouse yells, takes a hold of Emma jacked and moves her in front of him, telling her to run. The ran through the villages trying to find a place to hide.

"This way."Marco says as he finds runs behind one of the houses and the others follow close behind him.

"What the hell are they still doing here?" McCullough whispered to the others.

Emma looked around the corner to see one of the wraith holding something in his hand. She tunes back as the wraith tunes his head to look her way. "Fuck." Emma grumbled.

"What?" Stackhouse asked looking at her.

"I don't think, they are leaving any time soon.

Emma bit her lip." We need to get go to the stargate." Emma tells them.

Stackhouse looked down at his watch."In 20 minute we are an hour behind check in. Weir will send a team to look for us.

"I don't think we have an hour." Emma tells him, pointed her weapon down at the ground. They looked down to see a shadow on the ground toward them. Emma takes a knife from behind her back and held I front of her face as she took a step forward.

"What are you doing?" McCullough whispered- yelling at her.

"Emma took a deep breath as she got ready to make her move. She saw what looked like a weapon coming by her side and she waited until she saw the arm that was holding the weapon. Emma took a hold of the wraith arm as she pulled him op against the wall, she sees the shocked look on the wraith facer, right before she moves her knife in to his throat. He takes a hold of the hand that is holding the knife, looking in to her eyes as she moves the knife deeper, a second later he close his eyes and she takes a hold of him as he falls to the ground and makes him sit against the wall of the house.

"Shit." She hears McCullough says.

"We need to go, now." Emma whispered as she took a step away from the house, but she stops when she felt someone holding her back.

"What are you doing?" Stackhouse yelled at her, whit a firm grip on her arm.

"I am going to run to the gate, and I am dialing the gate and getting us the hell out of her." Emma told him.

Stackhouse looked at her, as he made a sigh." Just be extra careful, our Sheppard will have my neck."Stackhouse told her.

Emma nodded her head, before she turned and ran through the trees and in the background, Emma could hear Stackhouse yelling at the other to fire. Emma runs down the road towards the gate and she stops when she comes to the gate, and she walks op to the DHD console. She put in the symbols for Atlantis as she turned around to see the event horizon coming to live as she put her finger to her ear.

"Atlantis this is Swenson, do you copy?" she asked as she turns around to look at road, when she hears Elisabeth voice in her ear.

"Emma. Is that you ?"

"Yea it is me Elisabeth. Listen I don't have much time, you need to put the shield down."

"What is going on?. Where is Sgt. Stackhouse?" Elisabeth asked her.

"The villages are all gone and the place is swarming whit wraith`s."Emma tells her as she tunes back around "Oh shit." Emma says as she sees a Wrath standing in front of the gate.

"Emma was wrong?"

"Just let us through." She yells as she tunes of the radio as moves her hands in front of her face ready to fight him. The Wraith was toward her and she throws two fist at the wraith. The wraith caught the one, but the other was too fast and it connects whit the wraith`s face. Emma lifted her lag and pushed him hard in the stomach, making him stumble backward. Emma standing facing him whet her hand in a fighting , Emma stand there waiting for him to make the next move and when he does she moves her fist forward to hit the wraith again, but get a hold of her arm, twisted it, making her fall face DHD console. Somehow, she manages to hit the wraith in the side with her right elbow once, twice as the wraith takes her by her hair and throws her face first in to the DHD console ones again. Emma tries to move but he got a good hold on the back of her head. As she struggle to get out of the hold he has on her. She runs her hand down to her pants lag to get the zat and she get it out and it opens and she tunes it behind him and fired it and she feel the hand that was holding her head down, letting go of her head, tuning around she sees the wraith standing there looking at her.

"Don't you things, ever die." She yells as she hits him whit the zat one more time and he falls to the ground.

Emma runs her fingers over her nose as she looks as the wraith, that is laying on the ground, tuning around she put her finger to her ear. "Stg. Stackhouse, get you and your man to the gate." Emma says.

"We are on our way." He tells her

Emma takes a deep breath and as she do she feel the pain in her side, she but her hand to her side, but a noise make her look to the side." Are you kidding me?" she says out loud as she takes her handgun op in her other hand and she fired it, again and again, until she sees him going down.

"Get down." She hears a voice yelling.

Emma tunes around to see,Sgt Stackhouse , Marco and McCullough running down the road and she sees maybe a dozen wraith running behind them. Emma runs and get down in front of the dialing device, just in time as a blast hit the gate, behind her. Emma moves her head to see Stackhouse and Marco jumping behind a big rock, just as a blast hits it

"get down."Emma yelled.

"I am staying down ma´am ." Stackhouse yelled.

"Not you." Emma yelled, as she nodded her head over to McCullough that was standing in the wraith line of fire." Him."Emma yelled, as she saw the McCullough being hit whit a blast on the lags and he fall to the grown.

"McCullough." Marco calls out.

"Oh great." Emma said to herself as she ran over to McCullough.

"Get up McCullough and get through the dame gate." Emma yelled in to his ere.

"Yes ma`am." McCullough said, as he was trying to get on his feet

"Stackhouse." Emma yelled.

"Yea." He yelled from behind her.

"Get over her and help me." Emma yelled as she tried to get the McCullough on his feet.

"You got it."He tells her as he tunes to Marco, telling him to run to the gate.

Stackhouse ran to the McCullough`s other side as Marco runs behind them towards the gate. Stackhouse takes a hold on McCullough arm and together they tried to get him to stand, but as McCullough, tried to stand he fall down , taking Emma and Stackhouse whit them."

"We have to carry him."Stackhouse yelled.

"Lift him." Emma yelled.

The both gripped McCullough and carry Him to the gate as they tried to keep their head down .

Sgt. Swenson. Move, faster." Marco yelled at them as he fired his p90 at the wraith that was closing in on them.

"Go. We are right behind you." Stackhouse yelled as he and Emma carried McCullough through the gate.

The moment , they were standing in the gate room in Atlantis , the dropped McCullough on to the floor making him moan as he rolled around on the floor.

"Close it." Stackhouse yelled.

"You guys alright." Emma asked as she looking at the three others, all of them were trying to get catch breath.

Stackhouse nodded." Yea, we are fine."

Emma heard McCullough let out a sigh and she looked down to see him nodding his head at her to." Lags numb, but I am good to."

"That was fucking unreal." Marco said with a shaken voice.

"Good." Emma said whit a tired smile on her face, right before she felt her body falling to the floor.

"We need medic to the gate room. Now." Emma hears Elisabeth yell, as she felt her eyes close.

"The major is pissed." Emma hears Ford tell someone as she opened her eyes

"Hey Ford." Emma said as she felt someone squeezed her hand and she tunes her head to see Elisabeth looking at her whit worry written all over her face."Elisabeth.

"I am calling the Major." Ford says.

"No, don't .."Emma coughed and shook her head slightly."

"But I promised the Major." Ford told her.

"Later, pleases." Emma asked Ford.

"Welcome back, Emma." Elisabeth said to her.

Emma turned slightly trying to sit up in the bed, when she sees McCullough laying in the bed next to her. She tries to raise her hand and groaned at the pain in her side.

What are you doing lass?" Carson ask her whit a concerned look on his face.

"Is he okay." Emma asks.

Carson looks over at McCullough." He is fine. Worried about you lass, so were we all. Carson tells her as he turns his attention back to her."How are you feeling lass?" He asked her.

"my side hurt." Emma told him.

"You crack to ribs and one of them punctured you left lung." Carson told her.

"So that is why it hurt to breath." She told him

"I can take care of that." He smiled at her." I bee right back."

"Thank you." Emma sighed as she rested her head agents the pillow. After he was gone Emma looked up at Ford ."Will you help me?"

"I am not sure Carson-" Ford told her.

"Please."Emma said whit a pleading look on her face.

"I will help." Elisabeth told her.

Emma looked over at Ford." You can`t make it any worse."

"The hell he can`t ." A voice said in front of her.

Emma and Ford looked around to see Sheppard standing in the doorway of the infirmary." You were supposed to call me, when she woke up." Sheppard told Ford.

"I…."

"I asked him not to." Emma told him.

"Can you guys give us a minute." Sheppard asked the others as he kept his gaze on Emma."

Emma looked up at Elisabeth whit a pleading look on her face. Elisabeth smiled down at her as she squeezed her hand softly before she and Ford walked out of the infirmary.

"Sheppard"

"What the hell, were you thinking?" He asked her, whit anger dripping from his voice ." You should have talked to me-"

"Yea well, your mind were somewhere ells." Emma says as she played whit the bed sheet

"What hell-" Sheppard, pointed his finger at her "You jealous?" He told her whit laugh in his voice now.

"Jealous of what. You and that women-"

"You kissed me –"

"And you made it pretty clear you didn't want me." Sheppard told her getting upset.

"I never said, I didn't want you, John." Emma says in a soft voice.

Sheppard hold both arm toward her." What do you want?" Sheppard ask her.

Emma lat out a sigh." I do not want to do this now John, I am tired and it hurts every ware." She tells him.

"I will let you get some sleep. But this, isn't over." He told her as he walked out of the infirmary.

"I thought you might like this back." Carson told her as walks up to her and he opened his hand to give her something .Emma looked down, to see what was in his hand and she saw dog tags laying in his palm.

"Thank you." Emma says as she took the tags from his hand.

"Who is Steve Williams." Carson asked her as he sees her running her finger over the latter on the tags.

"He was my husband." Emma told him as she put the chain around her neck.

"Was?"

"He died."

"I am sorry, lass." Carson told her as he slid the needle into the IV on the back of her hand.

Emma gives him a tired smile." It is okay Carson." Emma says feeling her eyes get heavier.

"Get some sleep I will check on you later lass."He tells her as he saw her eyes close and he smiled at her before he walked away.

thank you for leaving review or comments.


	7. Chapter 7

"We could stand here looking at her all day. McKay tells them, as he looks at the old women." What we got to do it get her out of this box."

"Rodney we can`t take that chance." Carson says to McKay, points him finger at the women." Look at her. She is at least 100 years old."

"This is why, every second counts. She could drop dead while we stand here arguing." McKay says.

"How can she drop dead? You said she was frozen."Sheppard asks McKay.

McKay tunes around to look at Sheppard, whet an are you stupid look on his face, he tunes back around and walks closer, to get a better look at the women.

"Technically, she is in a state of metabolic stasis. Considerably, yes, but not entirely suppe-"

"I have seen this before." Emma tells them as she looks over at Elisabeth.

"Were?" McKay asked her.

"We had to put Jack in one after the fight in Antarctic." Emma tells McKay.

"So you are saying she is still alive?" Sheppard ask McKay.  
"Yes. Life-sign systems indicate viability according to the initial data, she been in that chamber for over 10.000 years."

"10.000 years?" Ford asks McKay.

"She doesn't look a day over 9000." Sheppard says, looking at her.

"If it is like what happened whit Jack, she will continue to ages, right?"Emma asked McKay.

"Yes, until she dies." McKay says as he looks over at Elisabeth." Judging by the look of her, it is more likely soon then later."

"Look at her." Carson tells Elisabeth." She is old, I am afraid the process of reviving her might actually kill her." He tells her.

"We cannot let this chance to talk to a living, breathing Ancient slip through our fingers again."McKay says as he looks over at Sheppard."

Sheppard looks at McKay whit a the hell, as he tunes his head toward Emma only to her walk up to the chamber."Carson, can you do it?" She asks as she looks over her shoulder at him.

"Who knows what state of mind she will be in?" He says.

"Who knows what she knows about the city? Dose she knows of there is any ZPM`s lying around?"

"Ah, there`s a though." Sheppard says.

Elisabeth looks at McKay and then over at Carson." Do it."

"But, Doctor." Carson says.

"It is my call."

"Thank you." McKay tells her.

"And the whole time we though this city was abandoned." Sheppard says as he looks at the women.

"Is it possible the Atlanteans left her behind, when the abandoned the city for earth?" Teyla asks.

"Maybe she wanted to stay behind." Sheppard says.

"Maybe the forgot about her." Emma says as she tunes around to look at the others.

"In which case, she is gone be really pissed when she wakes up ." Ford says.

"If she remembers anything at all." McKay tells them as he looks up at the women.

Emma tunes her head when she felt someone walking up behind her." Can we talk?" Sheppard ask her.

"Now is not the time." She tells him as she turns her head back to the Chamber.

Sheppard takes a hold of her arms and pulls her after him in to the hallway, holding on to her arm, he made her follow him to a door beside the chamber room. When it opened, he pushed her in to it.

"What are we doing in here?" She asked him, folding her arms across her chest.

"You been avoiding me, ever sense you got out of the infirmary." He told her as he pointed his finger at her.

"I been busy-"

"Bull. You have been avoiding me, because you don't want to face your feeling." Sheppard told her.

Emma moves her arms down her side as she looks in to his eyes and before she can say anything Sheppard pushed her op against the wall, capturing her wrist in his hands and pressed up against her so she could not move.

"Tell me you don't feel anything –"

Emma leaned forward and kissed him. Sheppard traced her bottom lip whit his tongue and cupped the back of her head whit one hand, holding her steady as he looked down at her and smiled." You make me crazy." Sheppard told her.

"I was jealous." Emma told him as she ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her again.

"Major, we are ready." Emma hears Carson says in Sheppard`s ear.

Sheppard put his forehead against hers as she puts his finger to his ear to tell Carson that he was on his way.

"If we do this, there are thing you need to know about me." Emma told him as she caressed his neck whit her hand and she smiled to herself, when she saw Sheppard closing his eyes for a moment.

"When all this is done, we talk." Sheppard told her as he moved away from her, holding out his hand to her and together the walk out of the room.

They walked in to the chamber room and they saw the women lying on a table. Emma walked around the table so she stood beside Carson.

"Where did you go?" McKay asked Sheppard.

"I need to do something." Was all he told McKay as he looked over at Emma and then down at the women .

"Breathing, shallow." Carson says as he listens to her heart." Pulse, rapid .I will run an EEG to determine any brain activity." Carson says as he runs his hand down her arm, and he takes her hand in his, and he sees a piece of paper is lying in the palm of her hand.

"What is it?" Elisabeth asks him.

"I don't know." He tells her, as he hand over the piece of paper to her. Elisabeth opens the paper, and sees what looks like symbols on it.

"It is gate addresses, five of them." McKay tells them."M7G-667, we been to that planet."

"Elisabeth." Emma says when she sees the women opening her eyes.

"Hello! can you hear me?" Elisabeth asks her with a smile on her face, as the women looks around.

"That is what i was afraid of." McKay says as he moves his hand over her head." Freezer burn."

"I though she wasn't frozen?" Ford ask him.

"10.000 years, you expect her to do a bloody jig?" Carson tells McKay.

"Year, but it is the eyes." McKay tells him as he points to his eyes." Light is on, but nobody`s home. Doesn't take a medical professional to know-." McKay and Sheppard takes a step back as the women looks up at them.

"Of curse she can hear us." Elisabeth says, as the women tune her head to look at Elisabeth." And hear us." She says as she smiles down at the women.

The woman tunes her head and she looks between Elisabeth and Sheppard, and she smiles as she looks out the window." It worked." She says whit happiness in her voice.

"What was that?" McKay asked.

"She said it worked." Elisabeth says as she looks over at McKay.

"What does that mean?" McKay asks.

"I assume something worked." Sheppard tells him.

"Yes, that is very sharp of you." McKay tells him feeling annoyed.

"Hello" Emma says to the women as she sees her closing her eyes. "She fell asleep." Emma said, looking at Carson.

Carson walks over to the women as looks down at her." When she is a bit more stable, I transfer her to the infirmary." Carson tells them.

"We might not get a second chance at anything she may say." Elisabeth tells them." Call me when she walks up again." Elisabeth says as she walks out the room.

"Let's hope we get a first, huh?" McKay tells him.

 _ **An hour later**_

"Carson how is she?" Emma asks as she walks in the infirmary with Elisabeth, and McKay.

"She is drifting in and out, still very weak."Carson looks over at the women for a second, and then he tunes his head back to them. There is something a wee bit odd about this women.

"What do you mean?" Elisabeth asked as she looks over at the women.

"She called me Carson, she knows my name." He tells them.

"Maybe she overheard you talking to someone."McKay tells him.

"No I was alone in her when she woke up."

"What about subconsciously?" Elisabeth asked him." I heard stories of coma patients being able to hear."

"No, it is more than that," Carson tells them as he moves closer to them. "She knows things.

"She is awake." Emma told the others as she walked over to the bed were the women lying in and she smiled when she saw Emma.

"How are you feeling?" Elisabeth asks the women.

"Look at you." The woman tells Elisabeth whet a smile on her tired face. "I didn't think I see any of you again. I missed you all so terribly." The women tell them. "You most of all Emma "The women said, moving her hand over Emma`s.

"You see." Carson tells them.

"Do we know you?" Emma asked her as she squeezes the old women hand softly.

"Yes you do." She tells Emma, before she tunes her head and looks at Elisabeth." I am you Elisabeth."

 _ **30 minute later**_

"Time travel?" Ford asks.

"That is what she said; she somehow found a way to travel back in time, to when the Ancients inhabited the city." Elisabeth tells them.

"How did she do this?" Teyla asks.

"That will be one of the first questions I ask her when she wakes up again."

"That if she ever wakes up" Sheppard said.

"There is a possibility that the women might be what the clinical term, nuts?" McKay said.

"She may be senile, yes, but that doesn't explain how she knows so much about all of us." Elisabeth said.

"It time travel even possible?" Ford asked.

"According to Einstein's general theory of relativity there is nothing in the laws of physics to pre-."

"The answer to your question, yes it is." Emma tells Ford.

"Extremely difficult to achieve." McKay tells him, as he looks at Emma." Mind you, yes it is possible."

"Didn't SG1, travel back in time once."Elisabeth ask Emma.

"Yea to 1969. It was before I join .But Daniel told me all about it."

"What happened?"Ford asked her, as he leaned forward in his chair.

Emma looks around the room, to see all eyes were on her. She was about say something when Carson walked in the conference room and stopped in front of Elisabeth.

"I got the DNA test back. She is you." Carson told Elisabeth as he gave her the data pad to look at.

Elisabeth looked down at the data pad."Oh my god." How is this possible?"

"Maybe you should go talk to her Elisabeth." Emma told her.

 _ **2o minuet later**_

"There you are." Emma hears Sheppard voice call out for her as he caught up whit her at the transporter.

"You found me." What can I do for you Major?

Emma smiled to herself when she saw Sheppard looking down the hallway, so she looked around him to see what he was looking at. "Major what are –"Emma stopped talking when she felt his lips touch hers, if only for a second.

"Have dinner whit me tonight." He asked her. "And call me John." He told her as he stole another kiss before walking in to the transporter and he held his hand out to her. She walked in and stood by his side." So where are we going?"

"The conference room, Elisabeth is awake and she really wants to see everyone. Emma tells him as they got out of the transporter and walked by the control room when Emma stopped him whit a hand to his chest." Yes i will have dinner whit you." Emma told him as she walk in to the conference room.

"Seeing the city like this, sitting on the surface of the ocean. You can`t imagine how relieved I am." The old Elisabeth tells them.

"What are you saying? The city didn't rise the first time around?"McKay asked her.

"No, no." She says as she shacked her head." The city was in serious trouble, the very moment we arrived.

 _ **Old Elisabeth memories**_

" _ **We are trying to interface these consoles whit a temporary battery power. To see if we can access the city`s main power systems and get this place up and running. McKay ells them as he looks down at the consol.**_

" _ **Doctor Weir, this is Colonel Sumner. Can you come down and meet me, please?. We are three levels down from you." Sumner told her.**_

" _ **Right away." Elisabeth told him as she turned, and walked out of the control room, whit Emma and Sheppard following behind her.**_

" _ **We only been able to secure a fraction of the place." Sumner told her.**_

" _ **So it could really be the lost city?" Elisabeth asked Sumner.**_

" _ **I would say that is a safe bet." He told them, pointing his finger over to a large window.**_

 _ **Elisabeth, Emma and Sheppard walked over to the window and looked out to see the city was lying on the ocean floor.**_

" _ **We are under water." Elisabeth said whit wonder in her voice.**_

" _ **I say we are under several hundred feet of ocean." Sumner told her.**_

" _ **What is that?" Emma asked as she pointed to the bubbles coming from one of the towers.**_

" _ **I don't know –"**_

" _ **Elisabeth, you better get up here and fast." McKay said through the radio.**_

" _ **We are on our way." Elisabeth said, turned and walks away.**_

 _ **Emma, Elisabeth and Sheppard walked in to the control room and the moment the saw the look on McKay's face and they knew it was bad news.**_

" _ **The city has a shield-some sort of an energy force field holding the water back." McKay told them." That is, it had a shield. The power systems are nearing maximum entropy. Our arrival hastened their depletion big-time." McKay said as they walked over to a big screen and he pointed to it." You can see the shield is collapsing rapidly. Several sections of the city are already flooded."**_

" _ **Can we use our one power generators?"Elisabeth asked him.**_

" _ **I doubt our generators can supply enough power to sustain the shield and we don't have much time to try." McKay told them."Because when I say rapidly collapsing I mean rapidly." McKay said as he walked over to another consol.**_

" _ **Colonel Sumner, I need you to order all teams to stops searching the city and fall back to the gate room immediately." Elisabeth said in to radio she had in her hand.**_

 _ **Emma and Sheppard stood there, waiting for an answer, along side Elisabeth. "Sumner, do you copy." Elisabeth asks as her voice got louder.**_

" _ **Doctor Weir, this is s-"Was all the heard before there was screaming and yelling**_

Present time

" _ **Colonel**_ Sumner drowned?" Elisabeth ask her.

"He wasn't the only one to perish." She tells them.

 _ **Old Elisabeth thoughts**_

 _ **Ws should start evacuating people through the stargate." Sheppard told Elisabeth.**_

" _ **We can`t." McKay told them, as he stood by the control consol" power`s is left in the system has been diverted to sustaining the shield." He says.**_

" _ **Do we know why this is happing now?" Elisabeth ask McKay.**_

" _ **The shield might have held the water back for another 100 years, but power consumption spiked when we arrived." McKay tells them.**_

" _ **This is happening because we arrived?" Emma asked.**_

" _ **Yes"**_

" _ **What about auxiliary power." Elisabeth ask McKay as he walked over to the computer screen.**_

" _ **I am going to try to interface the gate whit one of or generators. Hopefully, there is enough time."McKay said as he snaps his fingers" Grodin access the stargate control systems, see if you can locate any gate addresses in the database. There won't be nearly enough power to get back to earth, but maybe enough to gate to somewhere wells in the Pegasus."McKay tells them as he walks away.**_

 _ **Elisabeth tunes to Sheppard" Some of over teams discovered a bay full of what the calling ships?"**_

" _ **As in spaceships?" Sheppard ask her.**_

" _ **We should check them out." Emma says as she looks around the room, seeing people running in every around the control room.**_

" _ **You think you can figure -"**_

" _ **I can fly just about anything." Sheppard tells her.**_

" _ **Good, go." Elisabeth tells him.**_

 _ **Sheppard nodded his head at her." You are coming whit me." He tells Emma as he takes her hand, running out the control room just as the tower begins to shake.**_

" _ **Two piers of the city are almost entirely flooded."Grodin tells them, looking down at his lap top." The third about to collapse as well."**_

" _ **Doctor Weir, these ships look like a good fallback. The can hold several people each. Learning to fly them is going to be another matter. " Elisabeth hears Sheppard tell her.**_

" _ **I see if I can pull up an schematic, find away out." McKay tells him.**_

" _ **This ship seems different than the others."**_

" _ **Different how?" Elisabeth asked him.**_

" _ **It is a different control console. I radioed Zelenka he is on his way over to check it out."**_

" _ **Good I am on my way." Elisabeth tells him.**_

" _**Oh, no." McKay says."  
"What is wrong?"Elisabeth ask him as she walks up to him.**_

" _ **The city is going in to a last-gasp self-protect mode. Air tight bulkheads are slamming shut all over the city. We got people trapped."**_

" _ **Wouldn't that protect them?" Elisabeth ask as she looked over at Grodin , and then back at McKay.**_

" _ **It too little late. Most of the rooms are already breached, we got people trapped whit water rising."**_

" _ **Damn!"**_

" _ **I try and override the systems, open the doors but that is seriously hampering my efforts to rig power to the stargate." McKay tells her as the tower begins to shake.**_

" _ **If these ships turns out to be our way out of here, I don't want you waiting too long to get to the bay." Elisabeth tells McKay as she but her hands on the console.**_

" _ **Rodney!"**_

" _ **Yes, yes, I heard you. Go." He tells her.**_

" _ **How are we doing?"Elisabeth asks as she walks in to the jumper.**_

" _ **This ship is different than the others." Zelenka tells them as he looks at some wires.**_

" _ **Yea, we know that. Why?" Sheppard ask him.**_

" _ **I don't know, I will need more time." He tells them as he put his finger on another wire.**_

" _ **Nevim, co to je." Zelenka mumbles to himself.**_

" _ **Radek, we don't have time." Emma tells him.**_

" _ **It is air tight, I assume?" Elisabeth asked Sheppard.**_

" _ **It is a spaceship, it better be."**_

" _ **Major Sheppard I located a roof hatch to the gate ship bay. I will try and get it open." Emma hears McKay tells Sheppard.**_

" _ **What was that?" Elisabeth asked when they hear a cracking sound above them.**_

" _ **Bulkheads doors leading out of the control room have slammed shut, we are locked in."**_

" _ **Can you get it open?" Elisabeth asks him.**_

" _ **I am trying." McKay yells.**_

" _ **Forget it. The gate room`s flooded." He tells her.**_

" _ **Get them open and get down here, we are waiting for you."**_

" _ **Elisabeth, we are going to keep trying to retract the roof, as soon as it is opens, you go."McKay tells her.**_

" _ **McKay." Emma yells his name.**_

" _ **Emma there is no time to argue. Catastrophic failure is eminent, just lock yourself in and go."**_

Present time

" Despite your best efforts, there was nothing you could do, Rodney. Within second the control room was flooded."

"I died?" McKay asked with a shocked look on his face.

"You never gave up trying, right until the end." She told him.

"Well, a man wonders how he would choose to go out, given the circumstances, now I know." McKay says as he looked around the room.

"Saving the lives of others." She said.

"But ultimately failing." Sheppard told him as he leaned back in his chair, whit a smock look on his face. Sheppard looks to his side when someone hit him on the arm.

"Be nice." Emma told Sheppard.

"I am sure, of I had a few more seconds-"

"Wait a second. Why didn't, the city fail safe mechanism engage and raise the city to the surface?" Elisabeth asks her.

"Because there was no fail- safe the first time. Atlantis remained on the ocean floor. The shield completely collapsed. "She tells them." Water came crashing in flooding every room in the city."

Old Elisabeth looked over at Ford and Carson, whet a sad smile." You both drowned while attempting to get our people into ships." She tells them.

Ford and Carson looks at each other for a moment, before the tune there head back to look at Elisabeth.

"And we along with Doctor Zelenka we found ourselves trapped."She tells hem.

 _ **Old Elisabeth memories**_

" _ **We need to get out of here!" Sheppard yelled.**_

" _ **Did McKay get the hatch open?" Sheppard asks Zelenka as he sits down in the pilot chair of the jumper.**_

" _ **I do not know?"**_

" _ **Major, there`s six of us stuck in one of the ships!, what do we do?" The man asked Sheppard whit fear in his voice."**_

 _ **Sheppard runs his hand over the dashboard and it lights up.**_

" _ **What did you do?" Zelenka asked him.**_

" _ **I don't know. I think I turned it on. Stand by sergeant." Sheppard tells him as he looks down at the dashboard again." I am not much for instructions manuals, but I could use one right about now." He says as he touches a bottom and a bright light, blinded them.**_

" _ **Oh my god." Emma says as he walks up behind Sheppard and looks out the window to see , that they are in space.**_

" _**We are in space. What happed?"Sheppard asked feeling confused.**_

" _ **Now what did you do?" Zelenka asked once again.**_

" _ **I don't know, I just –" Sheppard was about to touch the bottom again when something hits them hard, making the jumper shakes.**_

" _ **What was that?" Elisabeth asks as they all looks out the window to see what looks like ships flying around them.**_

Present time

"We were under attack, we didn't know where we were our who was shooting at us." Elisabeth said as getting upset." That is when John." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Carson." Elisabeth said as she stood up.

Carson put his finger op to his ere."This is Beckett, I need medical assistance to the conference room ASAP."

 _ **30 minuet later**_

"How is she doing?" Elisabeth asked Carson as she walks in to the infirmary, with Sheppard and Emma following behind her.

"Stabilized, but still very weak and getting weaker." Carson told her.

"You own mortality staring you right in the face." Sheppard told Elisabeth, he looked over to see Emma sitting down by the bed, taking the Old Elisabeth hand in here." I can`t imagine how you must be feeling ." He told her.

"When she looks at me, it is as if she sensing my thoughts and I am sensing hers, it is very unsettling." Elisabeth tells them.

"And just when you thought this place, couldn't get any weirder." Sheppard`s tells them.

Emma and Elisabeth look at each other and Sheppard see they are smiling." What?" He ask.

" I was a part of SG1 for Five years and trust me, you have not seen anything yet." Emma tells him whet a smile.

" Yea Elisabeth told me about that." He tells her as he folded his arms crossed his chest .

"If you know what I did before coming here, why won't you put me on one of the off-world teams?" Emma asked him.

"After what happened last time-"

"Are you kidding me right now?." Emma asks him, feeling the anger whit in her rice to the surface.

"Emma look-"

"Guys." Elisabeth said trying to get there attention.

"No, you look." Emma told him." I was fighting the goa`uld and replicators, before you ever know about the stargate." She told him as her voice got louder." You need me Sheppard."

"I know I do." Was all he said to her.

"Then why, wont -"

Emma stopped talking when she sees McKay walking over to them. "It is obvious, the puddle-jumper they escaped in, must have been some sort of a time machine."McKay asked, looking down at the old Elisabeth. "Question is where it is the time machine now. Hmm?"

"Why don't we ask her?" Elisabeth said as the old Elisabeth opened her eyes.

"What happened?"Old Elisabeth asked.

"Can you tell us? The ship you escaped in, where is it now?"

"It is gone."She said looking over at Emma

 _ **Old Elisabeth memories**_

" _ **Who is shooting at us?"Zelenka yelled as he leaned in to the window of the jumper.**_

" _ **Better question is, how do we shot back?"Sheppard asked , a moment later the saw the drone flying toward the ship blow up, lighting the ski it a bright yellow color.**_

" _ **Did I do that?"Sheppard said more to himself then the others**_

" _ **Sheppard." Emma yelled, pointed her finger to the ship that was coming toward them fast.**_

" _ **Hang on."Sheppard yelled.**_

Present time

"And the next thing I knew. I woke up here." Ole Elisabeth said as she looked around the infirmary.

"What, you mean now?" Sheppard asked her.

"No, then."Old Elisabeth said

"His name was janus. He healed my wounds and explained what had happened."

 _ **Old Elisabeth memories**_

" _ **Your ship was shot down. We retrieved it from the ocean floor."**_

" _ **Major Sheppard? Doctor Zelenka? Emma?"**_

" _ **Is that the women name?"Janus asked whit a smile on his face.**_

" _ **Yes. Is she okay?"Elisabeth asked.**_

" _ **I am afraid , She was the only one to survive." He tells her.**_

Present time

"Ah, the bitter taste of ultimate failure, hmm?" McKay said smiling as he looked at Sheppard

"If you had just figured out how to fix the damn shield in the first place, none of us would have died." Sheppard said annoyed.

"I did everything I could; including valiantly attempting to save you're sorry-."

"Gentlemen, focus." Elisabeth told them, turning back to Old Elisabeth."Please continue."

"Needless to say, we were very confused. He explained to us, that the ship we had escaped in was a time machine. He was the one who built it. After we were feeling better. He brought us before the Atlantean council.

 _ **Old Elisabeth memories**_

" _ **We welcome you to the city of Atlantis."**_

" _ **Thank you."  
"Unfortunately your arrival has come at a time of great conflict. We have been under siege for many years and have submerged our city as a measure of protection.**_

" _ **Yes, extraordinary. It is how we found the city, when we came through the stargate."**_

" _ **From earth?"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **Ten thousand years from now." Janus tells them.**_

" _ **It should be noted that our actions, have succeeded in protecting the city for so many years.**_

" _ **Lat hope their arrival has not altered this eventuality. By directly encountering the wraith, they may have already set in motion a chain of events that could lead to a future far different from the one that they left."**_

" _ **I am sorry, what are the wraiths?"**_

Present time

"They told us about beings called the wraith. A vicious, formidable enemy, whose power and technology rivaled their own.

"Yes, actually, we have already-"McKay started to say but stops when he sees the look in Elisabeth face.

"The Atlanteans sent a delegation. Protected by their most powerful warships, in the faint hope of negotiating a truce. One-on-one, the Atlantean ships were more powerful, but the wraith were so many . After that great battle, it was just a matter of time.

 _ **Old Elisabeth memories**_

" _ **We are awaiting the last of our off-world transport ships, before beginning our evacuation through the stargate."Moros said.**_

" _ **Where will you go?" Elisabeth asked her.**_

" _ **Back to earth" She said as she looked over at Emma and smiled. "You are both welcome to join us."**_

" _ **Thank you, that is very kind, but I am sure you must understand our desire to return to the future, to our people." Elisabeth looked at Emma, before she tunes her head towards the old man. "We were hoping to be able to use the time machine again and program it to arrive at the precise moment we came through the stargate and if it was possible , and you had a zpm we could take back whit us, that would help us considerably." "You see the power systems of the city were virtually depleted-."**_

" _ **No! Enough of this tampering whit time." The old man said whit anger in his voice.**_

" _ **Places." Emma asks the man."**_

" _ **Causality is not to be treated so lightly." He said.**_

" _ **No one is treating it lightly." Janus tells the man ."  
"You are, whit your insistence on continuing these experiments. Despite the condemnation of this council. We order you to cease these activities, and yet here we sit. Face-to-face whit visitor from the future. Who arrived here in the very machine you agreed not to construct."**_

" _ **We are about to evacuate this city, in the hope that it will lie safe for many years and then one day , our kind will return. And they have." Janus says looking at Elisabeth and Emma."**_

" _ **It is because of my experiments that we now have the opportunity-"**_

" _ **Enough! We don't have time for this." The man tells him as he gets out of his chair." I am hereby ordering the destruction of this time-travel device and all the materials connected whit its design."**_

" _ **You are both welcome to return to earth whit our people."He says." You shall not be returning to yours."**_

Present time

"The last sets of test results only confirm the obvious. Her skeletal, muscular, circulatory and neuroendcrine systems" Emma hears Carson told them as she looks down to see her awake.

"Please, I don't know how much time I have left. To tell the story I have waited so long to tell." Old Elisabeth begged them.

"The council, they were very upset.

"Yes, you said they decided to destroy the time machine." Elisabeth asked her.

"We tried to talk them out of it. I we did not give up hope. Thankfully we had an ally."

 _ **Old Elisabeth memories**_

" **You need to talk to Moros."**

" **Doctor Weir and Emma was brought her through no fault of their own. They shouldn't be punished for it."**

" **They are free to come whit us back to earth and live among our –" Moros told them.**

" **The need to return to their time , not remain in ours."**

 **That is not possible ." Moros said whit a sad smile. "I am sorry." As she tuned to walk away.**

" **Wait. I don't think you understand how far we come, our how much our people have sacrificed in hopes of meeting you."**

" **We call you the Ancients- the gate builders." Emma told her.**

 **We have crossed galaxy`s hoping to find you. Please, is there no other way, you can help?" Elisabeth asked.**

" **We could block the stargate permanently after the evacuation. That way, in the future, your team will be unable to come here." She said.**

" **If they can`t come here, the city may never be found." Janus tells her.**

" **But the lives their expedition will would be saved."**

" **Thank you for your generous offer, but we are explorers , just like you ."**

" **Which should come as no surprise, since they are the second evolution of our kind. "Don't you understand? The city will survive 10.000 years."**

" **The council`s decision is final." She said as she walks away.**

Present time

"Of course, Janus refused to concede defeat "The more someone told not to do something, the more he had to do it. So he came up whit an alternate plan behind the council`s back."

 _ **Old Elisabeth memories**_

" _ **Ma I ask what you are doing?"Elisabeth asked Janus.**_

" _ **Calculating the necessary power needed." He told her as he touch the control panel.**_

" _ **For?" Emma asked him.**_

" _ **You said the shield collapsed shortly after your arrival. I have to find a way to extend the supply of power."**_

" _ **What is it you called them?" Janus asked as he looked over at Elisabeth.**_

" _ **zpm-zero point module." Emma was one the team that first find out what it was."**_

" _ **Really?"He said whit a smile.**_

" _ **They are designed to operate in parallel, all three providing power to the city simultaneously . However, used in sequence , I may be possible to sustain the power for the needed time."**_

"Emma and I, couldn't believe our eyes _ **.**_ Three zpm`s right in front of us."

 _ **Old Elisabeth memories**_

" _ **There is one small**_ **problem, however." "Someone will need to remain behind in the city, to transfer the power from one device to the other , to rotate them sequentially."**

" **For over a thousand of years?" Elisabeth asked**

" **Is it possible." Emma asked.**

" **Yes, it is possible." He said.**

" **I will do it." Emma told them.**

" **Emma wait a minute." Elisabeth told her. "It is because of you and Doctor Jackson we found Atlantis in the first place."**

" **What do you mean?" Janus asked as he looked at Elisabeth.**

" **In our time. Emma and Doctor Jackson Found the symbols to the stargate, they are the reason we could came here." Elisabeth told him.**

" **Then it cannot be you." Janus said to Emma.**

" **Why?" Emma asked him confused.**

" **Because if by coming here, You really have chance the future, we need to make sure that you." He pointed his finger at Emma." You and I will make sure that you will find it again." Janus told her.**

Present time

"Their transport ship was inbound, it was taking heavy fire. After that the begin the evacuation."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Would we admit it if we were." Old Elisabeth said, laughing.

"I wish there was more we could do for you." Elisabeth said.

"Look at you always worrying. You put too much pressure on yourself. Old Elisabeth told herself."Enjoy the moment. What is here and now. The sun, the breeze. Or birthday."

"Sheppard couldn't keep it to himself, huh?" Elisabeth said whit a smile on her face

"Specking of Sheppard" old Elisabeth said as she tuned to look at Emma." I am happy for you."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked her whit a smile on her face

" I might be old but I am not blind." Old Elisabeth told her whit a smile on her face as she turned her head to look over at Sheppard sleeping in the chair." All I am saying is, it is okay to be happy Emma."

Emma looked over at Sheppard as she smiled." I am getting there."

"Good, now can I have a moment whit myself?" Old Elisabeth asked her and she smiled as Emma laugh as how that wired that sounded.

"Of course." Emma said as she leaned down to kiss old Elisabeth forehead and she walked out of the infirmary.

 _ **2 hours later.**_

"So she was there all by herself for 10.000 years?." Emma asked

"Yes she did." Elisabeth said as she leaned in on the table, looking around at the others.

"What happened to Emma?" Sheppard ask Elisabeth.

"Yea, what happened to her?" Ford asked, wanted to know too.

"You left for earth whit Janus." Elisabeth told Emma."I think the ancient text was about you." Elisabeth told her as she said Eartha.

"Wait ... Wait …you ….think that the apprentice we found reference of was me." Emma asked Elisabeth as she pointed her thumb toward herself.

"Eartha?" Teyla asked.

"It makes sense don't you think?" Elisabeth asked her.

"What are you two talking about?" Sheppard asked, looking between Emma and Elisabeth.

"Emma and Doctor Jackson found an ancient text, which talked about women named Eartha, she was Merlin's apprentice.

"And the significance is?" McKay asked joining the conversion."

"Eartha is an old Gaelic name." Emma said, starring at Elisabeth." It means from earth."

"It could have been you?" McKay told her as he snapped his finger at her.

"What do you mean?" Ford asks as he looked at Emma.

"The ancient Greeks that were told the stories about the great city that sank in to the ocean, it could have been you."

please tell me what, you think about this chapter . i would really like that , thank you


	8. Chapter 8

"Allina I know I said it before, but thank you so much for Letting us in her and helping us to the material. It been utterly fascinating." McKay tells her.

"I am happy to do it, Doctor. I am sorry this information is so scattered, I am afraid we been working on so many projects at once." She tells him whit a smile.

"Of course. Look at that." He says, as he looks down at all the book, there lying on the table.

Emma looks up from the book that she is reading in, when she heard laughing coming from the table, were Sheppard and the others are sitting looking through some books.

"McKay." Emma says his name, when she sees him walking over to the table.

"What?" Sheppard says when he sees McKay is standing there looking annoyed at them.

"What is going on here?" McKay asked

"Just having a little fun McKay." Sheppard tells him as he closed the book that was in his hands.

"Can we get back to work" McKay tells them.

"I just don't see how running through history book is going to find us any ZMP`s." Ford ask him.

"Really." McKay asked him as he takes out a piece of paper to show them."See this? This is a charcoal rubbing taking from the Ancient temple, about the time Weir`s list was written. Notice anything familiar, hmm?" He asked them, as he points to the paper. There is a man holding up an zpm." It is a zpm."

"McKay is right." Emma tells them, as she walk op to McKay" we are closer than we ever been before. There may be hundreds of zpm´s hidden in this galaxy. But the only one we are sure of is here."

"Now, if you want to go home, if you ever want to protect Atlantis from the wraith, we need to find this." McKay tells them as he point to the picture."

Emma looks to see McKay walking over to the table, where Allina is standing looking through some books.

"What is up with him?" Emma hears Sheppard ask from behind her.

"He is just tired, we both are." Emma tells him.

"You know what you need." Sheppard ask her.

"What do I need?"Emma asked whit a smile on her face.

"Coffee."He tells her.

"God yes, I could really use some coffee, right about now."

"Rodney and I need to go back to Atlantis and talk whit Elisabeth so what if I bring some back whit me?"

"You are the best." Emma tells him as she turns her head and smiles up at him.

"McKay lat go." Sheppard says as he walks out of the room, whit McKay following behind him.

 _ **1 hour later**_

Emma is standing by the table, sipping on her coffee, lost in her own little world as she breathes in the smell of the coffee.

"Where did you get that?"

Emma looks up to see McKay pointing to the coffee she is holding and she looks around to see the others looking at her as well. "I…i…"

"Allina what do you have there?" Sheppard ask her looking over at Emma and winks at her, and she whisper a thank you to him.

" A brotherhood of 15 monks whose sole occupation was to keep the potential, or zpm, safe."Allina tells them, as she showed them, some old pieces of paper.

"Fascinating." McKay says.

"Yes, fascinating." Sheppard says as he looks over at Emma again.

Emma hit him in the arm." Please go on Allina."Emma tells her.

"The brotherhood of the 15 consisted of a master handler, five protectors and nine stone carriers. There greatest fear was that the entire brotherhood might one day be culled by the wraith. This would result in the zpm going missing forever."

"Missing , yes but it would not into enemy hand`s." Teyla said.

"They were entrusted whit the zpm. There hope was that one day the lanteans would return to reclaim it." Allina told them.

"So they left hint-clues, should the brotherhood be destroyed. The priests created nine stone markers, that when united, are supposed to reveal the final resting place of the quindosim`s protected treasure. So far, we only found these." She shows them the stone markers.

"Can I see?" Emma asks Ford as he hands over the stone he has in his hand." The etching on the rocks, involve many lines and dots? It is a map?"

"That is right." Allina tells her.

"Amazing." McKay says as he looks at the stone in his hand.

"It is actually, this looks like an ancient numbering system." Sheppard tells them.

"That is what we though. From what we can tell, they are number, three, sex and seven."

"Excellent work, seriously, I am very impressed." McKay tells Allina.

"That is very kind of you Doctor." She smiles at him.

Emma looks at the stone in her hand for a moment, before she walks op behind Sheppard, looking down at the stone he Is holding in his hands.

"Where did you find them?" Emma asked.

"This building used to be their monastery actually. We pieced together some of the information we found her and tracked down the number six and seven stone. We found the number three stone on an unrelated dig just last week." She tells them.

"So if we find the stones, we find the map." Sheppard asks.

"Yes, exactly."

"Here you see this?" McKay asked Allina as he shows her the stones.

Ford looks down at the stone, he as in his hand." Part of the design?"

"I don't think anything on these stones is there for just aesthetics." McKay says as he reached out for the stone Ford is holding and Ford gives it to him.

"Yea, each of the stones has a different part of the grid embossed." McKay tells them as he moves one of the stones around and he looks up at Allina.

"Signifying where it`s correct placing should be in the final configuration." Allina asked him.

"Exactly." McKay says as he points his finger at her.

"So what?"Ford asks.

"So what?" McKay asked, looking annoyed at him as he looks up at Allina. Do you have a map?"

Allina finds a map and lays it on the table."Okay, where did you find them?" He asks.

"We found the seven stone here." She says, pointing to a place on the map, as McKay marks the place she pointing her finger." And the six stone here." He marks that to." And most recently, we stumbled on the number three stone here."

"You have no idea how lucky that was." He tells her as he drags on the map.

"I see it." Allina tells him.

"Doctor, I am not sure." Teyla says.

"They are buried in a grid. We couldn't have done this without the number tree stone. He tells Teyla as he points his finger to the mark he made. "That along whit the number seven stone." He point to another mark." Gives us two diagonally opposed corners. From that, you can extrapolate exactly how big the grid is and, therefore, where each of the other stones should be buried."

"All right, split up .Two teams, let`s start digging." Sheppard tells them.

 _ **5 hours later**_

Emma sits down beside Sheppard as she runs her hands over her face and lays her head on the surfs of the table.

"Emma are you well?" Teyla ask her whit concern in her voice.

Emma looks up at Teyla whit a smile on her." I am fine Teyla, just tired." Emma shakes her body." I need more coffee." She says whit a pout on her lips.

"If I would know better I would say you are an addict." Ford tells her whit a laugh.

"Yes and I am proud of it." she tells him whit a smile on her face as Sheppard and Ford laughs at her.

"What is an addict?" Teyla asks.

"An addict is someone who needs something all the time."Ford tells Teyla and pointing his finger over at Emma. "And in her case it is coffee.

Emma looks over at McKay and Allina to see there are looking at the quilt that is hanging on the wall." Is it just me our –"

"No it is not just you." Sheppard tells her as he put his hand on her thigh under the table. Emma is about to say something when she sees McKay coming their way.

"I am heading to bead." McKay tells them.

"Which bed might that be?" Sheppard ask McKay as he looks down at the book in front of him.

McKay laughs, but stops to look down at Sheppard."What?"

" I think Allina might have a little crush on you, Doc." Ford tells him.

"She does?" McKay asks looking surprised.

"It is very clear to us all." Teyla tells him.

"It is?"

"Well, to everyone but you apparently." Sheppard tells him.

"Well should I -." McKay asked them, not knowing what to do."You sure about this?"

"Yea, I am pretty sure."Sheppard says.

"What should I do?" McKay whispered as he lines closer to Sheppard.

"You don't know what to do?" Sheppard ask as he raises both eyebrows at him.

"I know what to do eventually."…. "What should I do now? Should I say something, something to night?"

"I tell you what Valentino, wait till tomorrow. You be more on your game after you get some rest."Sheppard tells him.

"Oh, right." McKay tells him as he stand up straight. "Right, good answer." McKay says as he looks over at Allina."Good night."

"I think I will turn in to." Emma tells the others as she stands up."Night guys." Emma says as she walks out the room and down the hall. She looks over her shoulder when she hears someone walking behind her, and she sees Sheppard running to catch up whit her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Emma asked Sheppard whit a smile on her face as she turns around and leans up against the door to her room

"I am going to bed." Sheppard told her

Emma pointed her finger behind him." You rooms are down the hall.

"Yea, But we are in a castle." Sheppard tells her." And it get dark-Sheppard stopped talking when she takes a fist of his t-shirt in her hand pulled him up against her and he buts his arms around her.

"Don't worry major, I will protect you." Emma tells him whit a laugh as he pushed her through the door and closed it whit his foot.

 _ **Next day**_

Emma looks up from the dirt, when she hears Ford calls out for Sheppard.

"Tell me you found the stone." Sheppard tells Ford.

"Not quite, sir, but I think McKay should take a look at this."Ford tells him.

All of them walk over to Ford, they all get down on their knees and starts to move a way the dirt and the see a large stone plate is under all the dirt. McKay runs a little brush over the surfs of the stone and the too revile the writing on it

"It carries the mark of the Brotherhood." Allina tells them as she runs her fingers over the writing.

"The writing`s in Ancient. Can you read it Em." Sheppard ask her.

Emma looks over at McKay and sees the look on his face." Please, go ahead." She tells McKay holding out the palm of her hand to him.

"It is a warning." McKay tells them as he looks at the writing on the stone. "It says only the Brotherhood of the 15 should enter the forbidden chamber-."

"Of the Quindosim." Allina says, whit a smile on her face.

"What chamber?" Teyla asks.

"Lat find out." Sheppard tells them.

 _ **20 minute later**_

They are all looking down the whole. Emma takes a step closer as she looks down."Ford do you have some

"Yea." Ford tells her as he looks through his backpack and find what he is looking for."Her." gives her the glow sticks. Emma and she break them in the middle before she opens her hand to let them fall down in to the camber.

"It is dark down there." She says as she looks back at Sheppard.

McKay looks up and over at Ford. "So, who wants to go first?" Ford sees McKay looking at him so he tunes his head and looks at Emma." It seems sort of a… Sheppard thing?"

"Okay I will go first." Sheppard tells McKay whit a look of annoying as he walks over and takes a hold of the rope and slowly clime down it. Emma looks down to see McKay climbing down the whole and she cannot help but laugh a little, at all the complaining he is doing.

"Em you are next." Sheppard yells up at her.

"Okay." Emma walks over and got a good grip on the rob and she climbs down the whole, but just as her feet are about to touch the ground she feels strong-arms around her, she looks in to Sheppard eyes and as she thanks him.

"Oh, her you can catch." McKay tells him.

"All right. She is down." Sheppard tells Ford as he keeps his eyes on Emma.

"I will stay up here; keep an eye on the descender." Ford tells him.

"Stay sharp; let you know if anything interesting happens."Sheppard tells him as he lets go of Emma and the turn around and walk in to the chamber whit the others.

"Do you see this?" Allina ask McKay as she brushes dust of the stones. "This is the whole pattern."

"The ninth stone must integrate into this raised centerpiece." McKay tells her, holding the palm of his hand over the …. There is in the middle.

"May I?" McKay asked Allina as he moves in front of the stone plates as he puts his hands on the handprints and the all stand there watching as nothing happens.

"I believe we can rule out a map." Teyla tells him.

"All right, any ideas?" Sheppard ask McKay.

"I am getting there." McKay tells him, looking down at the plate for a moment, when he sees it." I don't believe it."

"What don't you believe?" Sheppard ask him.

"It is a gate address, a six-symbol gate address." He tells Sheppard.

"Gate symbols." Emma asked McKay as she looks down at the stones.

Allina smiles as she looked down at the stones." I see them now, yes."

"Do you recognize the address?" Teyla ask Allina.

"I am not familiar whit this one either." Allina says.

"So the ninth stone is on another planet." Sheppard asked them and McKay is about to answer him when they hear gunfire. Sheppard and Teyla tunes around whit there p-90 raised as the walk over to the opening of the chamber.

"Ford!"Sheppard calls out

"Major Sheppard, I am afraid the lieutenant had to step away for a moment."

"Is that." McKay says as she looks over at Sheppard.

"It can`t be." Sheppard tells them as he looks op.

"Sounds like." Teyla says.

"Kolya." Sheppard called out whit a high tone in his voice.

Kolya and a man walk up so they can see them as the looks down, pointing guns down at them." Surprised?"

"You alive." Sheppard tells him.

"As far as I can tell." He says. "Did you actually think that a single bullet to the shoulder would kill me?" He tells Sheppard as she gets down on one knee." I always thought you were smarter than that."

What did you do to Ford?" Sheppard ask him.

"He is fine." He tells Sheppard as she loads his gun."

Then what do you want?"

"The same as you major, the lost treasure of the Quindosim."

"What possible use could that be to you?" Sheppard ask him.

"The Daganians have informed us that this zpm, whatever it may be, is an object of great power and great power`s of use to all the Genii people."

"Sanir!" Allina says.

"The offered us a great reward, Allina. The agreed to let us keep the treasure if we just." But she stops talking as Allina slaps her hard on her cheek.

"They are of no use to you Kolya. Zpm`s only work on Atlantis." Sheppard explains to him.

"Perhaps, but I prefer that comes from a Genii scientist." He says.

"We do not have it yet. We have yet to found the ninth stone." Teyla tells him.

"We have an unbelievably large tactical advantage on you." Kolya say, getting on his feet." If you would rather I just cover the mouth of the chamber up and forget about the whole thing I am more than willing to consider it." He says.

"She is right, we are close, but we are not there yet. The ninth stone is hidden on another planet." McKay tells him. All we have is the gate address." He says looking pissed.

"Doctor McKay." So wonder full to hear your grating voice again." Kolya tells McKay." How is the arm?"

McKay walks over to the opening and looks up at Kolya."You wanna keep trading barbs, our you wanna find the zpm?"McKay looks over at Sheppard for a second, than he looks up at Kolya." Life me out of here, I will help you find it, but then you let my team go." McKay tells him.

"McKay!" Emma says

"Shut up." Sheppard whisper to him.

"You got a better idea?" McKay asked looking at Sheppard.

"No."Sheppard tells him as he looks up at Kolya and his man.

"Do we have a deal or not?" He asks.

"You and two Daganians will be raised out, along whit everyone`s weapons and radios. The rest of you will remain here."Kolya says."If Doctor McKay finds the zpm, the others will be let go. I give you my word." Kolya says walking away.

"Well, we have his word."Sheppard says more to himself.

"I don't see that we have much choice." McKay tells Sheppard as he looks at the others.

"I am coming up." McKay tells him, taking a hold of the rope.

 _ **Sometime later**_

"This is pointless." Sheppard says as he looks around. There are no trapdoors our hidden passageways.

"There may be more than one way in here."Teyla tells him.

"If you are trying to hide a chamber, you don't put a bunch of entrances and exits all over the damn place." Sheppard tells her.

"You rather just sit here and wait for them to come back?" Ford asks Sheppard.

"What do you got we can use?" Sheppard ask Ford as he looks through his backpack." I got a couple of MREs, some ammo and some med supplies."

"Teyla pulls up her hands lag and takes out a knife."

"Well that is a start." Sheppard tells her.

"I got a couple of flash-bangs, I think that`s about it."

"Now we are talking." Emma says as she walks up to Ford.

"Flash-bangs?" Teyla asks.

"Work kinda like grenades. Pull the pin, depress the trigger. Once you let the spoon pop, you got about 1,5 second before the room`s filled whit 2.4 million candlepower and a bang that`s rated a decibels.

"It will stun anyone whit their eyes and ears open for about 10 seconds. It works great. I used one, on Sokar ones –"Emma looks down to find Sheppard smiling at her.

"What?" She asked him, whit a raised eyebrow.

"What is going on here?" Ford asks as he waves his finger between her and Sheppard, whit a smile on his face.

"Yes. Ford is right. You to have both been acting strange lately?" Teyla tells them as she smiled over at Ford

"No, we haven't." Emma laugh at them as she looks down at Sheppard, to see him given her that boyish smile of his.

"We are seeing each other." Sheppard tells them as he get back on his feet as he walks in to the back of the chamber. He bents down and moves some dirt whit his hand.

"What are you doing? You going to dig us out of here"? Ford asks Sheppard when he sees him moving dirt away in a straight line.

"Something like that. Come over and give me a hand." He tells them.

"So you are like, boyfriend, girlfriend."Ford asks as he walks over to Sheppard whit a stupid grin on his face.

"What are we five, Lieutenant?" Sheppard ask him looking at him." But, yea." Sheppard says as he starts digs.

Emma and Teyla stand guard as Ford and Sheppard digs down the flash-bangs. Emma looks up and sees shadows coming to ours the opening to the chamber.

"Guys, someone is coming." She tells them as she and Teyla walks over to stand by their side, just as a man comes down the whole, and he is pointing his gun at them. Emma looks up to see McKay coming down next and then Allina and then a man, and she knows who is when she sees the nasty grin on he is giving Sheppard.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Emma and the others are standing whit their hand behind their heads looking over at Allina and McKay as the move the stone around the pedestal.

"I just assumed that we place the stones on the pedestal, have someone put their hands on the palm prints? And hopefully we get the zpm."… "The question is what orders do we put the stones in."

"I think it is pretty straightforward." The man behind Kolya tells McKay.

"Nothing `s been straightforward yet. What makes you think this would?""McKay asked the man.

"The last stone is the only one whit grooves that match the center position." He says.

"So"?

"So, it fits snugly into place. Complete the pattern and get the zpm." The man says as he walks up to McKay "Why would they continue to play games like this?"

"I don't think you understand how these people though." McKay says.

"McKay. Stop stalling" Kolya tells him.

"I am not stalling, I just think we need to consider the fact-."

"Pranos. Arrange the stones and retrieve the zpm, please."Kolya says.

…

He looks down at the palms of his hand to see markings."What is this?" As he falls to the ground."

"He is dead."Kolya says to himself.

"You knew this would happen. Kolya says as he walks up to McKay.

"Yes. Yes, I did and I was in the middle of telling you so when you ordered him to active the pedestal."McKay tells him as he points his finger at him." You! Killed him not me!"

Kolya walks up to the pedestal and he looks down at it "What is the correct order of the stones?"

"I am not sure yet." McKay tells him.

"Well you have five chances to get it right." He says as he stops in front of Emma and smiles." You go first."

"Not happening." Sheppard says as he steps in front of Emma.

Kolya looks at Sheppard whit a smile on his face."Would you like to take her place?" He asks Sheppard." Go right ahead, but if it fails, she is next. Kolya sees Sheppard walks up to the pedestal. He turns back to Emma and points his gun at her as she takes a step forward."

Emma takes a step back, putting her hands behind her head as she sees Sheppard taking the stone in his hands and puts them on the plate whit the others.

"Anytime you want to start –"

"I am thinking, I am thinking." McKay tells him as he looks down at the stones.

"We tried one to nine." Sheppard tells him as he moves one of the stones.

"Thank you, yes."

"How about nine to one?" Sheppard asked him.

"Possibly. Pranos was right."McKay says holing op his hand." The center stone locks in place, all the others must move around it. I am just trying to think of a combination that makes sense whit five in the middle." McKay tells Sheppard.

"Fifteen. It got to have something to do 15 or…. Nine or five-"

"Shhhh. Shut up, please I am trying to think."

"I am not going to shut up Rodney. My life´s at stake." Sheppard tells him angry.

"Exactly. Simmer down and let me save it."McKay yells.

"Have you ever heard the term, two heads are better than one?"

"It is a common misconception." McKay tells him as he put his finger over his lip, thinking."

"Give me the gun, I will shot him myself." Sheppard tells Kolya.

"This is taking too long. Choose and go." Kolya tells Sheppard.

"You got somewhere you got to be?" Emma asks him angry.

Kolya looks over his shoulder."Choose and go." He tells Sheppard as he turns back around.

"I got nothing." Emma hears McKay tell Sheppard.

"Thank for the pep talk." Sheppard says sarcastic.

"Nine to one, it is all I can think of." McKay says.

"Okay." Sheppard tells him as he put down the last stone." Step back."

"I am sorry." McKay says.

"I am not dead, yet."

"Yea,sorry."

"Major. No." Kolya says.

Sheppard looks down at the stone for a moment and his eyes goes wide as he sees the pattern." I got it! The brotherhood of 15." Sheppard says.

"What about it?" McKay asks him as he walks up to Sheppard.

"The numbers one to nine can be put in a 3-by-3 grid so they add up to 15 in every direction."

"Oh, you are right." McKay tells him when he sees it to." How did you know that?"

"It was on a Mensa test." Sheppard tells him whit a smile on his face.

"You are a member of Mensa?" McKay asks him.

"No, but I took the test."

"When?" McKay ask him

"You want to talk about this now." Sheppard asks annoyed.

"Right, right."

Emma sees McKay talking the stones up as Sheppard says. Two, nine, four. As McKay places the other stone down in there right place.

"That is it, it got to be." McKay tells him.

Sheppard takes a deep breath as he puts his hands on the palm prints as he looks over at Emma for a second and then back to the marking in the wall, and out comes a zpm. Sheppard takes a step back when he sees Kolya walking up to the zpm and he takes a couple of deep breath again, licking his lip as he looks over at Ford, and nodded his head. Emma looks down at Fords food and sees him slowly lifting his food and she turns around and closes her eyes as she covers her head as a bright light comes and files up the room. She turns back to see Sheppard punch Kolya in the nose as he tries to take the p-90 Kolya is holding, But Kolya get his hand under him and hits Sheppard in the face and when Kolya tries to hit him again Sheppard tunes around and grasp the p-90, pointing it at Him.

"What the hell did just happen?" McKay asks as he walks around whit his eyes closed and Emma walks over to takes his arm to steady him.

Sheppard runs up to Emma and put his hand on her cheek." You okay" He asks her as he looks in to her eyes.

"I am fine." She tells him as she put her fingers around his hand.

"Yes we are fine, thank you." McKay says sarcastic.

"Sorry Rodney. I had no way of telling you what was coming." Sheppard tells him.

"My eyes- I need my eyes for seeing." McKay yells.

"Get the zpm, Rodney."

"It is a small miracle can still make out shapes. That is all I am saying." He says as he walks over to the wall and takes out the zmp as he looks down at Kolya." Don't look at me." McKay tells him as he walks over to the others.

"All right. We are getting out of here." Sheppard tells them as he looks over at Kolya." We are going to send a villager to pick you up in about an hour." Sheppard tells him.

"Smart thing would be to kill me now." Kolya tells him.

Emma calls out to him, when she sees him walking over to Kolya and pointed his gun at him."You are right. I tell you what, I want point for this in the future, but if you ever. "Sheppard leans closer to Kolya." I you ever do this again I will kill you. Deal?" Sheppard asks him.

Emma turns her head to steady the rope so Ford could climb up the rope and when she sees he is up, she hold out her hand to Allina and then Sanir.

"Are we good?" Sheppard ask them.

"Yea so far I can see." McKay tells him.

"All right, let`s move out." Sheppard says as he walks over to them and gives Emma the gun.

"I can`t believe you never mentioned the Mensa thing."McKay tells him.

"I took the test. I never joined." He said as he takes a hold of the grope.

"But you passed?"

"Yes."  
"You do know, we have a chapter on Atlantis, you can become an honorary-"

"Rodney, Rodney, up the rope." Sheppard says.

"Yes, yes, going." He says as he climbs up the rope.

Emma takes Fords hand as she comes

"I thought we never find one of those things." Ford tells the others as the walk up the road.

"I am going to sleep pretty soundly tonight." Sheppard says as he looks over at Emma and winks at her.

"Not me. I am going to be up all night getting every system I can back on like" McKay tells them as he looks in wonder at the zpm in his hands. "Allina!"McKay yells as he runs up to her." I don't think we ever be able to properly repay you for this."

"You won`t have to." She tells him as she turns around as men, comes out from the forest surrounding them as the point their weapons at them.

"I am sorry." McKay says confused as he looks at her.

"All right, easy, easy." Sheppard says, holding his hand out in front of him.

"Allina! You involved whit the Genii?" McKay asked her looking hurt.

"This has nothing to do whit the Genii. I am a member of the new Brotherhood."She tells them.

"Then what is this about?" McKay asks her angry.

"Then generations ago, after a severe culling, the Brotherhood was destroyed. Many of us found their writings and decided to try and complete the task handed down to us by the ancestors. I am the new master handler." She tells them as she gives her gun to a man behind her." We thank you for helping find the potential, but it most go in to hiding again." She says.

"We come from the city of the ancestors, that zpm was intended for us." Sheppard tells her.

"No. You live in Atlantis, but you are not the ancestors."

"What did you tell her?" Sheppard asked McKay as he turns to look at him.

"Atlantis might fall if we don't take this zpm back. Then it would have served no purpose. You think the ancestors would wanted that?" McKay asks her.

"None of us can know their plan." She tells him.

"They don't have a plan. You think getting attacked by the wraith is something the planned for?" Sheppard asks her.

"Allina." Emma says as she walks between McKay and Sheppard." You are too smart, to think-"

"Emma, the potential will be put into hiding on another world. I am sorry Emma, I really am." She says as she walks up to McKay and takes the zpm, out of his hands."When the ancestors return, our people will be greatly rewarded.

"Allina you can`t believe that." Emma tells her as she takes a step toward her, but when a man point his gun at her, she takes a step back as she feels an arm around her waist .

"Emma is right, just come back whit us, let me prove it to you." McKay begs her.

"This is how it must be." She tells them as she looks to Emma and then McKay." Now it is time for you to leave." She says as she turns around and walks away.

 _ **Back on Atlantis.**_

"Did you try to explain-"

"I tried. Emma tried. Believe me, we tried.

"We could have used it." Elisabeth tells them as the walk up the stairs and in to the control room.

"Of course, we could have." Sheppard tells her.

"No, you don't understand. While you where off-world a wraith dart flew over the city."

"I am sorry?" Sheppard asks her, as she turns around and folded her arms across her chest.

"We lost a jumper along whit Markham and Smith." Elisabeth says as she looks at all of them.

"We, what?" Sheppard asked her

"And it scanned us." Elisabeth says.

"We just lost two of my man in a jumper and this is the first time I am hearing about it?" Sheppard ask her getting upset.

"I tried to reach you, but you been out of radio contact for over 12 hours. But the dart sent a transmission deep in to space. Then it self-destructed before we could get to it" She tells Sheppard.

"We scanned the area whit our deep space sensors-"

"We have deep space sensors?" McKay asked surprised.

"It is a long story." Zelenka told McKay.

"We found something ells, rather unsettling." Elisabeth tells Sheppard.

"I am already unsettled, show me." Sheppard says as he looks at Zelenka.

Zelenka looks down at lap top a he touched the some bottoms and walks over to a large screen and they all look up to see three big dots on it .

"What are those?" McKay asks.

"Wraith hive ships- three of them. The system analysis just got back-"

"Right, where are they headed?" Sheppard asked.

"If they maintain direction and speed, they will be over our planet within too weeks." Elisabeth tells them.


	9. Chapter 9

My translating of Czech is not perfect, sorry. Reviews are most welcome, thank you

"We knew they were coming, at least now we know when." Elisabeth said as she looked around the room.

"That is something." Sheppard tells her.

"That is something?" McKay said in a high voice as he tunes to look at Sheppard.

"There is still time Rodney, there is no reason to panic." Sheppard said. "Yet."

"Where there is time, there is hope." Teyla says.

"Agreed, so any recommendations?" Elisabeth asked.

"Other than panic?" Carson asked.

"Yes other than panic."

"I realize this might not be cool, but we should consider MG7-677." Ford told Elisabeth.

"As a possible evocation site?" Elisabeth asked him as she leaned back in her chair.

"No, ma´am. Ford looked around the room." I suggesting we take their zpm."

Emma and Teyla looked at each other and then over at Elisabeth.

"Their only means of protection from the wraith?" Elisabeth asked him now leaning in over the table."A planet populated mostly by children?"

"He raises a valid point." McKay says."  
"No, he doesn't." Emma said whit anger in her voice.

"We have established that the zmp is nearly depleted, but it could be of some use to us." McKay says as he looked toward Emma.

"You asked for suggestions. It is a matter of survival." Ford told her.

"I see." Elisabeth told him whit an angry smile." We are not quite there yet and as long as I am in charge, we will never be there." Elisabeth told him.

"I agree Doctor Weir. If this is to be our end, is it not best we face it whit both dignity and honor." Teyla told the others.

"Teyla is right." Emma said as she looked over at Ford. "If we take their zmp, we are not better then the wraith."

"To that end, I have an Idea in addition to panic." McKay told them.

"Let's hear it." Sheppard say, leaning in on the table.

"It is really a long shot, but I think it is most likely worth the effort and by that I mean it mostly be my effort." McKay told them.

"What is it? Sheppard asked.

"I think we can send a massage back to earth through the stargate." McKay tells them.

"Excuse me." Carson told him.

"I thought we didn't have enough power." Elisabeth asked him.

"No to send a person, we never be able to maintain the wormhole long enough, but I we were able to tie together all our power generating capabilities, we might and I emphasize might." He said holding up a finger." Be able to establish a wormhole long enough to send a message."

"How much time are we talking about?" Sheppard asked.

" Approximately 1.3 second, give or take"

"That is much time." Carson told him.

"Time enough to say S.O.S." ford says.

"Don't be so analog. I.3 seconds is enough time to send a massage if it is in a form of a high-compression data burst." He told said.

"Sam." Emma said as she looked over at McKay.

"Yes. Colonel Cater should be able to decipher it on the other side."

"You are suggesting this now?" Sheppard asked McKay.

"Because it probably won't work and there is a chance it could overload our naquadah generators." McKay told Sheppard.

"Then we can`t take the risk. No powers, we won't have a chance in hell." Sheppard told him.

"There are three wraith hive ships on the way, Major." McKay tells him." Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Assuming it is possible." Elisabeth asked." How much information could we send?"

"Everything. I mean mission reports from all the senior staff. A ton of stuff on Atlantis, things we learned in the Pegasus-"

"All that in one second?" Ford asked him.

"1.3." Sheppard said.

"You jest, but if I can finesse the compression ratios, you be looking for things to add." He told Sheppard whit a smile.

Elisabeth looked to Emma, then Sheppard "Do it." She told McKay.

"Doing it." McKay told her as he took his data pad, got out of the chair, and walked out of the conference room.

"All right, we have our city specs, mission reports and tactical assessment all ready to go. What ells?" Elisabeth asked the room.

"Well I have included a ton of data and what Emma have been able to translat from the database." McKay said.

"Really, that is incredible." Elisabeth told him.

"Well the algorithm I devised is extraordinarily efficient." McKay told her whit a smuck smiled on his face.

"Oh, please!" Emma said as she looked over at Carson and they smiled at each other.

"It must be, in order to fit all that data into 1.3 seconds. Elisabeth said."

"Point 3 seconds, actually. We still have a whole extra second to fill." He tells her.

"We have a whole extra second to fill?"Elisabeth asked him.

"A whole extra one. Yes."

Elisabeth looks to Emma and then Ford." Is it enough to include personal messages?" Elisabeth asked McKay.

"Sure. I mean, several hours of video, much more if it was strictly audio."

"I think it will do wonders for morale." Elisabeth tells him as she smiles over at Emma." Especially now."

"I could tell my grandma what I been up to all this time." Ford says whit a smile.

"If your grandmother had security clearance, yes you could. Elisabeth smiles at him.

"You can tell her that you are well and that you miss her." Emma tells him.

"This is all very charming, but I have work to do." McKay tells them, "Shouldn't I –"McKay says pointing a finger over to the door.

"Lieutenant. Maybe you like to handle this, give everybody a few minutes on camera to send a personal message to their love ones."

"I love to, ma´am." Ford tells her.

"I will help you." Emma tells him as she smiled over at Ford.

"Off you go." Elisabeth tells all of them.

 _ **Later that same day**_

"Okay, recording . Plenty of battery. Ford says to himself." So why am I not seeing anything?" Ford hit himself on the forehead." Oh, stupid."

"You okay over there?" Emma asks him whit a laugh in her voice as she sees him look in to the camera and he hits the record bottom." Do you want-"Emma asked pointing her finger behind her.

"No, it is okay." Ford tells her as he sits down on the bed and looks in to the camera. "Hi grandma. Grandpa, it is me Aiden. Obviously." He laughed. "I am talking to you from a place far, far from home. I am good though, you don't have to worry. Life here is pretty routine." He says, looking at Emma to see she is smiling at him. "I am hoping that I will be able to come home soon, but you know if I am stuck here a while. I want you to know I am good, I am doing things – I am seeing things I never thought I see. I wish I could tell you all about it. How knows, one day maybe I will be able to. But I want you both to know, that you are right here." Ford says as he put his hand over his heart." Always all the time." Bye, Grandma, Grandpa. I miss you."

"That was short, but sweet. Emma tells him as she sees him standing up and tunes of the camera.

 _ **20 minute later**_

"I most warn you, I am not very good at this sort of thing." Carson says looking in to the camera.

"Don't worry, the only people that will see it is your family." Ford tells him.

"Aye, and you two and the US military."

"Give it a shot Carson." Emma tells him.

"What shall I say?"

"I miss you? I wish you were here?" Ford tells him.

"I wish who were here?"

"I don't know who you wish were here?" Ford asked him.

"Nobody! I wish I wasn't bloody here!" Carson tells him.

"We got a lot of people to get to." Ford tells him.

"All right." Carson says as he runs his hands down his lab coat." I could say hello to my mom."

"See, there you go." Emma tells him.

"Are you ready?" Ford asks him.

Carson takes a deep breath as he looks in to the camera." Hello mum. I hope this message finds you will. I trust your petunias are in full bloom by now, O and I do hope you are keeping up whit the ointment I gave ya."

Emma and Ford look at each other and whit both of their eye brows raised as Emma looks over at him." "Fungus?"

"What is wrong?" Carson asked them.

"Dude. Fungus." Ford asks him.

"On her toenails. I thought you said nobody watches except my family?" Carson ask him in a loud voice.

"Yea. But fungus?" Ford says.

"What then shall I talk about?"

"It is your mother Carson, tell her you love her." Emma says.

"No, I can`t do that. I go all emotional."

"So?" The both ask.

"She is very delicate, my mother. As sweet, a soul as you will ever meet. As pure as the driven snow. If I get upset, then she will get upset and I can`t have that." He tells them.

"Carson. Just talk from your heart." Emma tells him.

"Oh okay." He says looking in to the camera again." Mum! I miss you terribly." He says as he starts to cry. "I can't do this." He yells.

"Carson." Emma says in a soft voice." She is your mum; she is going to be glad to hear from you. So let`s try again. Okay."

He took a deep breath." I know you worry about me, mum. However, everyone here has been great and somehow we found away to rise to each challenge. So I wouldn't fret about my safety. It is the people here from dozen countries all connected by a single bond, we represent the people from earth, and if there is one thing I discovered about we Earthlings, we are a scrappy bunch –I wouldn't be surprised if we bring back-"

"You can`t say Earthling. Your mother doesn't have security clearance." Ford tells him.

"She know I am from earth, son. It is not a bloody secret."

"Oh, right." Ford says.

"Sorry mum. Anyhow, take care of yourself, lots of sleep .Remember your daily walks. Well that is about it, I say good-bye now and mum? I do love ya."

 _ **20 minute later**_

Emma and Ford walked in the Zelenka`s lab, to find him on one of the computers in there.

"You ready Doctor." Ford asked him as he stood whit the camera pod in his hands.

"For?" Zelenka asked.

"Your meassege." Emma tells him, pointing to the camera pod in Ford`s hands.

"Oh, yes, yes."

He turned around in his chair and looked in to the camera.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Zelenka smiled in to the camera.

"To vytahl kotvu mesta ze dna more`s velkou silu. My …jsme…byli starch. Ze bylo neuveritelne, co se stal a hluk. Cely se trasl bylo to jako zemetreseni to bylo tak neuveritelne."

"You didn't say anything that would require security clearance, did you?" Ford asks him.

"Security clearance?"Zelenka asked confused.

"Radek, you can`t tell them that." Emma told him." How about telling someone that you miss them and you are okay."

"Okay, I can do that." Zelenka says, looking in to the camera again.

 _ **20 minute later**_

"I am going to miss you, kiddo. I can`t wait to get back home and take you to a basketball game and watch Kobe and Shaq take another title home for the Lakers." Bates says looking in to the camera as he smiles." That is it."

"That is it?" Ford asked Bates.

"What ells am I going to say to the kid?" Bates tells Ford.

"He is your little brother, Sergeant." Emma tells him.

"And I am probably never going to see him again, why make it worse than it has to be?" Bates tells them.

"That is not what this is about." Ford says.

"That is exactly what this is about." He says as he looks over and Emma and then he take a deep breath as he looks toward Ford."Don't sweat it, lieutenant. I am happy I got to say good-bye."

"Yea, but you didn't say it." Ford tells him.

"Not in so many words."Bates says as he gets up from the chair and walks out of the room.

"Hey. Want to get some lunch?" Emma asked Ford as they walked down the hallway.

"Sure I could-"

"Lieutenant Ford."

Emma turned around to see McKay walking up to them." Hey, McKay you ready to record your message?" She asked him.

"Already done. Actually, I took the liberty of doing mine in private." McKay tells them, holding up a film role."Now, it may require some editing."

"Editing?" Ford asked him.

"Yea, I when on a bit. Actually, I used the entire tape."

"You talked for an hour?" Emma asked him.

"I found it rather therapeutic actually. Now I am fairly confident that I come up whit several valuable insights. In fact, I am sure of it –but I only slept six hours in the last few days. So ." McKay shakes his hand by the side of his head.

" Who is it for?" Emma asked him, folding her arms across her chest.

"Humanity in general- my sister. Look I don't expect you to cut it down to just a few minutes-there is gold in here." He says showing them the tape." So just, make sure mine is last and that way, if it gets cut of, fine, But if the gate holds the connection a few extra milliseconds. Then we won't have wasted any time.

"I will look forward to it." Ford tells him, taking the tape.

"Well, Enjoy." McKay says clapping Ford on the shoulder.

Emma looks down at the tape." Gold!" they laugh as he walk to the mass hall.

 _ **1o minutes later**_

Emma and Ford walk in to Elisabeth office, to find her reading a book.

"You ready Elisabeth?" Emma asked her.

Elisabeth nodded her head at them, and Ford stands behind the camera. Nodding his head at her telling her it is ready for her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Markham, my name is Doctor Elisabeth Weir and your son was a member of my expedition team. It is whit deep regret I have to inform you he was killed in the line of duty, just a few days ago. He died in the defense of others, and his sacrifice may have saved many lives. "She said, taking a deep breath, looking down at her hand.

"Elisabeth, are you okay." Emma asked worried.

"Yes I am fine." She says as she looks in to the camera again" Mr. and Mrs. Dumais, My name is Doctor Elisabeth Weir and your daughter was a member of my expedition team and it is whit my deepest regret I have to inform you that your daughter has passed away. She and several of her colleagues passed away suddenly just a few weeks ago. I am not at liberty to reveal the cause of their death, but I can tell you this, that during her time here. Doctor Dumais was a part of something very profound, she saw and did thing she never would have dreamed of before.

 _ **30 minutes later.**_

"Very proud of your son, knowing that he died bravely while defending others. I confess, I didn't know him as well as I could have, but I do know he was well-liked and very well respected among his peers. And I was told of how often he spoke about his family. I do wish I could tell you more."Elisabeth said as she looked down at her hands.

"Are you done Ma`am?" Ford asked her in a soft voice.

"Just give me a moment in privet please, guys."

"Yea, of course, I could something to drink. How about you Ford?" Emma asked him.

"Yea, something to drink sound good." Ford says, Turning around and the walks out the office together. Emma pointes to the transporter.

"Where are we going?" Ford asks, stepping in to the transporter alongside her, as she pushed the bottom to the all the senior staffs are staying.

"We need something strong after this and I have just want we need."Emma tells him as the step out and walks down the hall to her quarters. Emma moves her hand over the sensors, holding out her hand for him. Ford walks in and looks around the room and he laughs as he walks up to her desk and picks up a copy of war and peace.

"Doing some heavy reading?" Ford asked her, holding up the book for her to see.

"Oh, no. That is John`s." Emma says as she looks through the suitcase until she finds what she is looking for. "Got it." She says holding up a bottle of vodka.

"Do you think we should be drinking that, now?" Ford asks her.

"Whit everything that is happening, we could use a drink." Emma tells him as she takes the cup from the desk, pouring some of the vodka in it and she gives it to ford.

"Cheers." Emma tells him as she drinks straight from the bottle, laughing when she sees Ford sniffing to the cup.

"Do you think we are going to be okay?" Ford asks her, as he drinks from the cup.

"The truth?"

"Yea, the truth."

"I really don't know Ford-"

"Aiden." He tells her whit a smile on his face.

"Aiden." Emma says." I don't know. But I do know this." She tells him holding up a finger. "If McKay can send the massages through the gate, I know Jack is going to send help as soon as he can." She tells him as she takes another drink of the bottle.

"You, really have that much fate in McKay?" Ford asks her.

"No." Emma laughs." I Have fate in Jack and Sam, always have and always will." Emma tells him." And if it doesn't work, just know I am going to have your back." Emma tells him, whit a serious look on her face.

"Then I got nothing to worry about." Ford says as the looks at each other and the both starts laughing.

Emma put the bottle on her bedside table." Who are we missing?" She asked Aiden.

"Cavanaugh"

"Oh, god." Emma said as she rubbed her temples." I hate that guy."

"Let go."Aiden told her as he reached out his hand to her." The sooner we get done, the sooner we can relax." Aiden told her as she took his hand.

Emma and Aiden walk in to the conference room to find Cavanaugh waiting for them.

"Cavanaugh" Emma said as she sat down on top of the table as Aiden got the camera pot in place.

"Swanson." Cavanaugh said as he strengthens in his chair.

"Who will see this?" Cavanaugh asked as he looked over at Ford.

"Anyone you are sending it to, family, friends, loved ones." Ford tells him as he gets the camera ready.

"Will anyone from Atlantis be viewing it?"

"No, massages are privet. You can get as mushy as you want." Ford tells him whit a smile on his faces, as he hits record.

"All right." Cavanaugh say, looking in to the camera.

"This is a massage for General Jack O'Neill of stargate command. I feel it is my duty to inform you of what, I consider to be serious errors in judgment, among the leaders of this expedition, most notably Doctor Elisabeth Weir. Her actions have reputably and recklessly, exposed the people of this expedition to extreme danger, leading us directly to the situation we are currently fund ourselves in."

"You know what?" Emma tells Cavanaugh as she jumps of the table." How about we leave you to record your whining in privet."

"Fine."

"Let go Aiden."Emma says as she walks out of the conference room. Leaning agents, the door as it closes behind them.

"You think Doctor Weir is going to be in trouble because off Cavanaugh?" Aiden asks her.

"Jack doesn't like Cavanaugh anymore then I do. So maybe she will get a slap on the wrist, but nothing serious." Emma told him as she folded her arms across her chest, looking up at him."

"Still-"

"The people opinions that matter the most, will side whit Elisabeth." Emma tells him as the door opens and Cavanaugh walks out whit his laptop under his arm.

"Done wining?" Emma asked him as she moved away from the door.

Cavanaugh turns around to look at her." And why are you here again?" He laugh at her "Oh that is right. Emma Swanson, the Golding girl. The girl that can`t do anything wrong. " Cavanaugh say, pointing his finger at her face.

"Get that finger out of my face." Emma laughs at him.

"Our what?" He asked her, pointing his finger at her again

"You will listen to me, because I am only going to say this one time." Emma told him as she twisted his arm behind his back, making him fall face first in to the wall. "If Elisabeth loses this position because of you -"she twisted his arm a little higher, making him yells out.

"Jesus!"Emma heard Ford say

She leaned in to him, making sure that he wouldn't miss a word she had to say, "This is nothing, compared to what I will do to you."

"Let me go –"He panting heavily." You are hurting me." He told her as he tried to break loss from her hold.

"You hear me Cavanaugh." she says, as she feels an arm around her waist, pulling her off ….

"Easy, Emma. I think he gets it." Aiden tells her as he loosen the hole he has one her.

"You crazy bitch." Cavanaugh say, rubbed his arm.

"What did you say?" Emma asked him, taking a step towards him. Cavanaugh`s eyes when wide as turned around and walked fast down the hall.

"You better run." Emma yelled after him as she turned her head to see ford smiling at her. "What?" Emma asked him as they walked in the other direction.

"Stupid move." Ford told her, as he pointed his finger in her direction." Stupid move, but so cool." Ford told her as he made a karate move whit his hands."I still do understand why the major won`t put you on a off-world team. It is very clear you can take care of yourself.

"Why don't you tell him that?" Emma told him as she smiled at him.

"Oh, no." Aiden said, shaking his hands in front of him." That is between you and the major." He told her as they walked down the stairs.

 _ **Later that night**_

"I don't want anybody ells, when I think about you I touch myself-"

"Don't let me stop you." Emma hears a voice tell her.

Emma jumped in her chair when a ear bud was pulled out of her ear and she feels a warm mouth against her neck. She turns around to find Sheppard smiling behind her.

"Don't do that, John" Emma told him as she got out of the chair as she brushed past him.

"Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut and waited for the good part." He told her, reaching out to grip the back of her t-shirt, pulling her up against him. Wrapping his arms around her waist,

"Who says there was going to be a good part." She tells him whit a smile, moving her arms around his neck.

"Come on."John smiled at her, but Emma could sense the worry and fear coming from behind his smile.

"How bad is it?" She asked him as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

"It is bad." He told her as he leans his forehead against her. "I don't-"

Emma moved her mouth over his, kissing him hard, running her finger down the front of his t shirt." This has to go." She whispers against his lips.

Emma laughs as he pushed her back against the pillows as she bits her lower lip as he pulls his t-shirt over his head as he keeps his eyes on her

"Major Sheppard." Emma heard Elisabeth voice coming from Sheppard`s earpiece.

Sheppard groaned agents her neck, sitting up in the bed as he touch the earpiece." Elisabeth."

"Did you know that Emma beat Cavanaugh up in the hallway today?" Elisabeth asked him.

"She did what!" Sheppard asked as he looked down at Emma whit a look of wonder and shock on his face.

"If you see her." Elisabeth told him.

"Oh, I will talk to her, all right. Sheppard out."

"You beat up Cavanaugh?" Sheppard ask her as he put the earpiece down on the table, turning his head to look at her. Emma was laying agents him, running her foot up his bare lag as he slide his hand up her thigh.

"No, I just sat him straight." Emma says as she lifts her back of the bed as he moves her t-shirt up and in one fast move, troughs it across the room as he looks in to her eyes, and she sees the are filled whit hunger and lust.

"No more beating on the scientist." He tells her as he leans down to kiss and suck along the side of her neck.

"Okay." Emma moaned out, as she ran her hands up his bare back.

John moved his lag and in one smooth move, he was inside her, making her arch her back at the feeling he was giving her . John pressed his forehead against hers, as they looked in to each other's eyes."I love you." He whispered against her mouth.

Emma slide her arm over his, putting her hands on each of his cheeks. Keeping his eyes on her." I love –" John pressed his mouth over hers , trusting his tongue between her lips and kiss her hard as he held her down, pressing her back in to the pillow as he moved slowly against her. Emma ran her hands down his back, riding out the pleasure he was giving her. Their moans flying out in to the room as the both came down from the high of their lovemaking.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on sleepy head, wake up."

"Emma slowly opened her eyes to see Sheppard sitting on the side of the bed, whit a cup in his hand.

"Morning." She said whit a smile on her face as she stretched her arms over her head, looking at the cup in his hand.

"Is that for me?" She asked him.

"Oh, this?" He asks, pointing at the cup whit his other hand.

Emma nodded her head at him as she reaching out for the cup. However, Sheppard move it out of her reach.

"If I give you this nice cup of warm coffee." He asks as he put the cup under his nose and breaths in the smell of the coffee, as he looked in to her eyes.

"What do I get in return?"

Emma looked in to his eyes, biting her lower lip as she moved on to her knees, Facing him as she ran the palms of her hands up his chest, and around his neck to play whit the hair at the back of his neck.

"What do you want for the coffee?" She asked him whit a smile on her face, as she sees him closing his eyes as he lets out a soft moan.

Emma leans in over him to take the cup from his hand."Thank you." She says as he opens his eyes, when he feels the cup leaving his. But before she can moves out of his reach, he caught her by her elbow, pulling her up against his chest. Making her prop the cup on to the floor.

"My coffee." Emma says, whit a pout on her lips.

"That was no very nice." He tells her whit a smile in his voice. Making Emma turn her head to look into his eyes, and she sees the look of passion filled his eyes, and she leans in, pressing her mouth on his. Sheppard slide his fingers over her neck, reaching back to cup the back of her head. His kiss was desperate and filled whit lust. Emma moaned against his mouth as she dug her fingers in to the front of his t-shirt, but a moment later he grunt softly when she pulls her mouth away from his to lean in to kiss his forehead, and she laugh at him as she walk of the bed. Over the corner of the room where her clothes are laying on the chair.

"You are one cruel women, you know that." He says as he turns around to look at her.

Emma laughs at him as she takes the t-shirt up from the chair." Cruel." She tells him as she pulls the t-shirt over her head.

"You are cruel, spilling a perfect good cup of coffee." She say, putting on her pants as she looks at him.

"Are you okay?" She asks him when she sees the worried look in his eyes.

"Yea, yea." He waves his finger at her. Today in the gum, I was beating Teyla." He tells her.

"Yea, sure you were." Emma laugh at him, but the laugh dies on her lips, when she sees the serious look on his face.

"Normally you are getting your ass handled to you." Emma tells him as she walks over to the bed to sit down beside him.

"She said, she hasn't been sleeping well."

"Is she okay?" Emma asks worried.

"She said, she been feeling the present of a wraith." And she said, it hasn't been this bad sense her father was taking."

"Major Sheppard." Emma heard Elisabeth voice coming from his earpiece.

"Yes!"

"Are you and Emma going to join the meeting?"Elisabeth asks him.

"We are on our way. Sheppard out." He tells her, taking Emma`s fingers and entwined his fingers whit hers, as he pulled her op the bed and they walked out her room together.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

"According to `s calculations, we have less than one week before the wraith arrives. I want options." Elisabeth says.

"You mean besides crying ourselves to sleep." McKay says, looking toward Zelenka . Only to see him already looking at him.

"Well not me, I haven't slept in days."

"And what do you have to show for your sleepless night, Rodney?" Elisabeth asked him.

"Since we got here, we have uncovered a number of defensive weapons systems beyond the shield."

" We think our best option is the control chair." Zelenka says.

"I was going to say that." McKay says as he looks at Zelenka.

"Yes, but you were taking too long as usual." He told McKay.

"But my point is, this may be our chance." McKay tells Zelenka.

"Name a better one." Zelenka says.

"Gentlemen." Elisabeth says as she looked at them.

"Of course, like the shield, power will be our biggest problem." McKay tells her.

"We haven't even been able to initialize the chair yet. Muss less, determine whether we can meet the power requirement." Zelenka says.

"Okay, keep me posted." Elisabeth tells them.

"Sergeant Bates, where are we whit our Alpha site?"

"We completed the ground and aerial security sweep and are ready to begin establishing base camp. We are just waiting final inspection by major Sheppard." Bates tells her.

"Right after lunch." Sheppard tells Elisabeth.

"Teyla, are the Athosians getting prepared for an evacuation?"

"Yes. But many believe there is no other world that is safe from the wraith."

"They want to stay?" Elisabeth asked her.

"As we have seen heard from our allies and seen for ourselves." She said, looking toward Sheppard." There is culling`s happening all over the galaxy. My people have spent their whole lives hiding from the wraith."

"Yes. But the difference here being, we do intend to destroy the city, rather than let it fall in to the hands of the wraith and it is comes to that, anyone left on the mainland, will be cut off from the stargate for good." Elisabeth say, looking around the room.

"But thanks to Rodney`s discovery." Elisabeth says, holding out her hand to him." Of the control crystal, we can take that whit us and hopefully used it to access earth in the future."

"We understand ." Teyla says.

"I am sorry." Elisabeth asks her confused.

"I am saying. The people of Athos wish you to know that they too will help defend the city." Teyla tells her.

"That is very honorable, but-"

"Please! We can`t possibly stay and fight." Cavanaugh asks Elisabeth.

"I disagree. I think it is entirely within the realm of possibility." Sheppard tells Cavanaugh.

"There are tens of thousands life-sucking aliens in advanced spaceships on their way to destroy us, and we have 200 people, mostly scientist. Who have never even fired a gun before." Cavanaugh tells Sheppard.

"Keep it up and there will be 199 people." Emma whispered to Carson.

"Shockingly, for the first time ever, I have to agree whit Cavanaugh." McKay tells Sheppard as he points his finger over at Cavanaugh.

"Let`s make it 198 people. Emma says, giving Cavanaugh an angry glare.

"All I am saying, it let`s not give up, just yet." Sheppard tells Cavanaugh and looks towards Elisabeth.

"Oh, and what was that we all were supposed to remember, something? Something important. Oh, right. The Alamo." McKay says whit his hand on his forehead.

"Granted you guys are all scientist, no one will put you on the front lines, but sciences can turn the tides of war. Look at the A-bomb." Sheppard says, holding out his hand to McKay and Zelenka.

"Not exactly our proudest moment." Zelenka tells Sheppard as he takes of his glasses.

"The wraiths are not here just yet and until then remain focused on what you all do best. Like I said of the top, if there are any options I want them." She told the room.

"That is all." She said, walking out of the conferences room.

Three hours later

"Some believes that the Ancestors had returned their loved ones to them. They had been blessed whit the gift that made them unwanted by the wraith. Others even told tales of how the taken had somehow vanquished the wraith. But soon, the taken begin to be feared."

"Why." Emma asked her.

"They spoke of hearing voices, many began to behave strangely, some became violent even murderous."

"It doesn't sound like Ancient, were responsible for that." Elisabeth said as she looked towards Emma.

"No, the village turned on the taken, it was a massacre. All but a few was killed. The rest was ostracized, and send away. After that, no others that were taken from the village ever returned. But those few who survived, they are the ones Charin believes have the gift."

"And one of the taken that survived was-"Sheppard says as he looked at Teyla.

"My lineage. I have the gate address to that planet where this happened. Charin says the village is long gone, all that is left are ruins. But I still wish to go."Teyla says.

"Now?" Elisabeth asks her.

"I believe that this must be coming to light now, for a reason. Maybe we can find evidence of what really happened."

"Look Teyla. There are a lot of things that we need to get done." Elisabeth tells her.

"Maybe there is away to fight the wraith that we have yet to discover. Perhaps my ancestor were simply not enlightened enough to recognize their gift for what it was." Teyla says, looking from Elisabeth to Sheppard.

"It docent hurt to have a look around." Sheppard tells Elisabeth.

Elisabeth sigh, looking at Teyla and then Sheppard.

"Okay. Go." She tells them, and Sheppard and Teyla walks out of Elisabeth`s offices.

"Are you coming?" Sheppard say as he turns around to look at Emma.

"Me?" Emma asks him, pointing a finger at herself.

"You wanted to go off-world." Sheppard tells her whit a smile on his face." Here is your chance."

"Go." Emma hears Elisabeth tells her.

Emma smiles as she walks whit Sheppard out of the office and in to the transporter.

"Well?" Sheppard says as the doors closed.

"What?" She asks him as the walk out of the transporter and down the hall.

"This is two nice things I done for you to day." He tells her whit a boys smile on his face.

Emma stops mid in the hallway, and she looks to see if there are people around and when she is sure they are alone. She pushed him up against the wall, moving her mouth over his in a hard passion kiss.

"Thank you." She says, leaning her forehead against his for a moment.

"If this is what I get for letting you go off-world. What might I get, if I was to tell you I am putting you on one of the off-world teams?"

Emma took a step backward as she put her hand on his chest, looking in to his hazel Eyes to see if he was messing whit her.

"You serious?"

"You were right. I do need someone like you on, one of my teams."He tells her as he moves his fingers around the hand on his chest.

"Just promise me you be careful, that is all I ask."

"I promise." Emma smiled at him.

 _ **Later on the planet**_

"Sir, there is nothing here." Aiden says as he walks over to stand beside Sheppard.

"I know." He says as he looks around the ruins.

"It is dark, shouldn't we be getting back?"

"Give her a few more minutes." Emma tells them as she looks toward Teyla, seeing her picking up an old bowl.

"Sir."  
"I need her to put this behind her, get some sleep. We all do, so whatever it takes." Sheppard tells Aiden.

"I got something." McKay tells them as he looks down at the life-signs detector.

"Really?" Emma asks, as she walks over to McKay to look at the life-sign detector." What do you got?"

"I don't know. I got a little-"McKay says as he walks toward the mountain side, looking up at it.

"McKay!" Emma says as she walks right behind him.

"I am picking up a faint energy signal. Getting stronger." He looks up at the mountainside, whit a look of confuseded on his face.

"Coming from there."He says, pointing his finger at the mountainside.

"There is nothing there."Aiden tells McKay.

"The magic ancient device hasn't lied yet." McKay tells Aiden.

"It is solid." Sheppard tells them as he pushing against the mountain wall.

"There is definitely something weird here." McKay tells them.

"Weird how?" Sheppard asks.

Emma looks up from the device to see Teyla walking over to touch the mountain wall and she push against it, and when she push a second time she falls through the mountain wall.

"Teyla!" Emma yells out as she runs over to the mountain wall, and she put her hands on it as she pushes again it.

"Maybe if you got a good running start. You know really slams in to it." McKay tells Sheppard.

Sheppard turns too looked at back, when he hears a yell; he turns around to see Emma standing in what looks like a cave.

"How did you do that?" Sheppard asks her.

"I do not know." Teyla says as she looks up and then back down at them." I was just looking for a way out."

Sheppard and Aiden walks in to the cave whit there p-90 in front of them.

"What is this place?" Emma asked as she moves some cobweb away whit her hand, as she walks further inside the mountain.

"It looks like the inside of a wraith ship." Aiden says.

"But what the hell were the doing here?" McKay asked, looking towards Sheppard.

"McKay over her." Emma yells out to him, as she looks at what looks like a database main farm.

"What do you got?" McKay asks, walking up behind her.

"I am not sure, but it looks like some kind of a computer."

"You are right." McKay tells her as he pushed her away so he got look at it.

"If it is like our computer systems, can`t you make a backup drive. So we can take the data whit us." Emma asks him.

"Yes, of course I can. " He tells her as he takes out a data pad from his backpack.

 _ **The next day**_

"This can`t be right."Emma said as she looked through some papers, there were laying on Elisabeth`s offices table. A few minute later she looked back at the lap top in front of her.

"I am right, aren't I?" Elisabeth asked her.

"But that means the wraith language is derived from ancient." Emma said as she ran her fingers over her forehead.

"Maybe we should go get Carson." Emma asked Elisabeth.

"That it what I was thinking." She says as she moved her chair away from the desk. She got out of the chair and walked out the offices alongside Emma, through the control room and in to a transporter, and when the doors opens, the walk down the hall and in to the chair room.

"Gentlemen, how is it coming along?" Emma asked the three men standing by the chair.

"Well, not good." McKay tells her.

"This won`t help. Carson we need you." Elisabeth says.

"Thank god." Carson says as he lets out a deep sigh.

"We were using him." McKay says aloud.

"Is someone hurt?" Carson asked Elisabeth.

"You were right." Emma tells him.

"Lovely, about what?" He asked her as he turns his head to look at Elisabeth.

"Your theory of the wraith evolving after the ancients arrived in Pegasus." Elisabeth tells him.

"Pay up." Emma hears Zelenka tell McKay.

"The wraith language is derived from ancient." Emma tells Carson.

"That doesn't –"

"Rodney, please." Elisabeth says.

"That is not why we needed to see you." Elisabeth tells him." We were able to translate the first part of the log.

"Really?" Carson says as he walked out of the chair room whit them.

 _ **The morning after**_

"Good morning." Teyla says as she walks in to the lab.

Emma looks up from behind her arms, which were resting on the table, giving Teyla a tired smile.

"You look like I feel." Teyla tells Emma.

"We have been up all night."Elisabeth tells her as she put her cup down on the table.

"You wanted to see me." Teyla says, as she looks at Elisabeth.

"You better sit down love." Carson tells Teyla.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at them.

"We translate the first part of the log, you and Emma brought back and …. Are you sure you don't want to have a seat?" Elisabeth asks her again.

Teyla looks toward Emma and she took the cup away from her lips, when she sees Teyla looking at her for answers.

"The wraith was conducting experiments on your ancestors." Emma says as she put the cup down on the table.

"It was just one wraith, actually he was doing it against the wishes of the other wraith, in secret." Elisabeth tells her.

"What was he doing?" Teyla asked them.

" I think he was trying to make their food source more compatible whit their species." Carson tells Teyla.

"I don't understand?" Teyla looked at them confused.

"It was very easy to miss. I couldn't even make the comparison necessary to isolate the specific strand. we needed wraith cells, which we got, but also a top mapping of the genetic code which wasn't 50% complete-"

"Please, tell me." Teyla says, getting upset.

Carson looks at Elisabeth then towards Emma, before he looks at Teyla.

" You got some wraith DNA in your genetic make-up." Carson tells her.

"Teyla. It doesn't change anything." Emma says as she walks around the table, towards Teyla, but she stops as Teyla holds out her hand on front of her.

"Teyla?"

"I am sorry." Teyla says, as she walks out of the lab.

 **An hour later**

"You saying Teyla is part wraith." Sheppard asked them.

"Yes, a very small part." Carson tells them.

"Which make her as different from us as you, John. Because of the ancient gene you have." Elisabeth says.

"Well and other thing." McKay says.

"Still. Bates is going to go nuts." Aiden says as he looks at Emma.

"Let´s keep this one under our hats."Sheppard says as he holds out his hand.

"Well, obviously Teyla is concerned how everyone will react." Elisabeth tells them.

"I told her it doesn't change anything." Emma said, looking at Sheppard.

"So what you think the wraith scientist was trying to make the humans more what, more tasty?" McKay asked.

"The log indicates that he was looking to make the feeding process more efficient." Elisabeth says.

"I thought you said they had some genetic characteristics similar to humans?" McKay asked.

"Yes, they do, must more closer to the bug creature that attacked major Sheppard then us." Carson tells them.

"Hey, I through we weren't going to mention that anymore." Sheppard tells Carson.

"Sorry." Carson tells him whit a smile on his face.

"Also interesting is the fact that the wraith language, appears to be derivative of ancient, which seems to suggest the wraith evolved after the ancient arrived in the Pegasus." Emma tells them.

"Wait, are you saying the ancient made the wraith?" Sheppard asked.

"My theory is that the ancient unwillingly allowed the humans to evolve on a planet whit an insect like species on it." Carson said as he looked at Sheppard.

"At some point, the insect fed on humans and somehow incorporated our DNA on to theirs. The wraith is an evolution of that combination."

"So they did created the wraith." Aiden said.

"By accident." Carson says.

"Our negligence." McKay says as he looked at the others.

"Either way, it doesn't matter." Elisabeth tells them.

"The more we know about the wraith physiology, the closer we get to a biological weapon that can attack the wraith and leave humans unharmed." Carson says.

"Yes, but at the moment, all we know is that the ancient might have accidentally created the wraith and why Teyla can sense them coming."

"Mystery-solved, but neither of which help in any way, nor will stop the wraith from coming." McKay says.

"Rodney is right." Elisabeth says as she looks towards Sheppard and Aiden.

"Let's get back to work."Elisabeth tells them.

"Thank you." McKay tells her as he turns around and walks out of the conference room.

Emma moves of the table, as Sheppard steps in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he looked her over.

"I am fine. Nothing a pot of coffee can`t fix" She tells him, as she leaning her forehead on his chest.

Sheppard leans down to rest his chin on her head, as he runs his fingers up and down her back.

"Sheppard I need you to-"

Emma turns her head to the side to see McKay standing in the doorway to the conference room, looking at them whit confusing all over his face.

"What is this?" He asks, as he moves his finger between them.

"It is called a hug, McKay. You should try it sometimes." Emma tells him as she moves out of Sheppard´s arms.

"I know what a hug-.

"Wait." He says as he walks in to the room." Are you to dating our something?"

"Where have you been, McKay?" Aiden ask as he walks in the room.

"Whoa, hold up. How long has this been going on?" He asks, pointing his finger at them.

"4 months." Sheppard says.

"Were was I when all of this was going on? I mean, I was here all the time."  
"What do you need, Rodney?" Sheppard asked him.

"Oh, I need you in the chair room."

"Okay, let´s go." Sheppard tells him, walking out of the conference room.

"Can I help you, whit anything." Emma asked him.

"You and Sheppard-"

"McKay." Sheppard yells from outside the room.

"Yes, yes. Chair room." He says, pointing a finger at Emma. "You-"

"McKay go!" Emma tells him as she points her finger at the door.

"Yes going." He says, walking out the conference room.

Emma schaks her head as she laughs at him, as she turns to Aiden.

"What can I do for you, Aiden?"

"Sheppard wanted me to help you, getting your gear together."Aiden tells her.

"Can we do it later, I really want to be there when Elisabeth translate the rest of the log.

"Sure." He tells her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him as she walks out the conference room and down the steps and in to Elisabeth`s offices.

 _ **2 hours later.**_

"All right, even whit major Sheppard in the chair, we weren't able to-"McKay stops talking as Elisabeth holds up a finger.

"What, what is that?" He asks her, as he holds up a finger.

"Something you said made me wonder." Elisabeth told McKay.

"I through you said there was more important thing-"

"Why did the wraith stop the experiments?" She asked him.

"What did I say that made you think that?" He asked her confused.

"I can`t remember."

"Well it is just – it is a good point. I am just wondering what I said, cause-"

Elisabeth looked up at him eriated.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"At first we through it was because the others wraith caught him." Elisabeth tells him.

"They didn't?" Sheppard asked.

"No. According to this, he stopped on his own." Emma tells them as she leans back in her chair.

"See. Now you got me wondering why the wraith didn't want these experiments in the first place." McKay tells Elisabeth.

"Exactly."

"Especially since they were supposed to be intended to improve things for everyone." McKay says.

"She just said that, Rodney." Emma says as she leans her arms on the table.

"I just said it." He says.

"Will you stop it." Sheppard tells him.

"Okay, here´s the most interesting part, the wraith communicate whit each other using some sort of telepathic network."

Yea, I noticed that." Sheppard says.

"But thankfully, they can´t seems to read the minds of humans, through."

"That is good, but what does this have to do whit the wraith stopping the experiments." Sheppard asked as he looks at Emma.

"Because by combining even a small amount of wraith DNA whit humans, the scientist was giving the humans wraith mental abilities."

"The subjects of his experiments were able to hear the wraith communications." Emma told Sheppard.

"So, the stories Teyla told, the voices that the people was were-"Sheppard asked as he looked at the both of them.

"Were wraith." Emma said.

It must have driven them mad." Elisabeth says.

"The wraith scientist couldn't find a way around it, so eventually he gave up."

I don't understand, why let them back in to the general population?" McKay asked.

"It seems he thought interbreeding whit normal humans might dilute the effect." Elisabeth says.

"And before he realized it was to lat." McKay says as he looked at Elisabeth.

"When the others wraith did find out what he had done, they wiped out all the people on the planet. But not before several of the test subjects had already been ostracized and forces to leave.

"Okay, so how does that help us?" McKay asked.

Emma and Elisabeth looked at each other, and then over at Sheppard and McKay.

"Teyla may have more than just the ability to sense the wraith coming." Elisabeth says.

"So what you think Teyla might be able to tap in to this wraith psychic network?"

"Yes." Emma told McKay.

"If she can, we be able to gather all the Intel we ever needed about them." Sheppard tells them.

"Wait." Emma says as she turns to look at Elisabeth. You cannot ask her to do that. That is not far, of us to ask her to do something like this." Emma says.

"John is right." Elisabeth tells her as she looked over at Sheppard.

"Who knows, what he might be able to learn about the wraith."

"Elisabeth, we don't know how it works, our what might happen to Teyla." She says looking to Sheppard for him.

"Emma we need to try." He tells her.

"I am not going to ask her to do this." Emma says as she walks out of the offices.

"Emma, Emma. Will you slow down a minute?" She hears Sheppard call out to her.

She turns around so fast, making him take a step backwards as she points a finger at him.

"We have no right to ask this of her." She said getting angry.

"Listen." Sheppard says, as he moves his fingers around the finger that is pointing at him.

"You don't like it, I get it, but McKay is right. There is three wraith hive ships on it way here-"

"We don't know what it might do to her. Our damages it could cause her." Emma tells him.

"We are running out of chooses. Emma."

"I know." Emma said upset.

"I know you care about her, we all do. But don't you think it should be her chose?" Sheppard asked her.

She let out a sigh."You are right. I am just so tired; I am letting my feelings get the best of me." She tells him.

"You should get some sleep. "Sheppard tells her as he pulls her against him, kissing her forehead.

"Yea. Sleep dose sound good, right about now."

"I will get you, if anything happens. Okay."

"Okay." Emma smiles up at him.

"Good." He tells her as he gives her a quick kiss, and walks down the hall, leaving her standing there in the hallway for a second. Until she turns and walks down the hallway to her room.

Emma don't know how long she been asleep, when she hears Aiden voice coming from her earpiece.

"Yea what is up?" She asks him, rubbing her eyes.

"It is Teyla." Aiden tells her.

"What is wrong whit Teyla?" She asked him as she get out of the bed.

"We are in the infirmary."

"I am on my way." She tells him as she runs out her room and a few minutes later she is walking in to the infirmary. She sees Teyla laying in one of the beds, and she walks up to them.

"I am fine." Teyla tells her, when she sees the worried look all over Emma`s face.

"I told Sheppard and Elisabeth it wasn't a good idea." She tells them.

"I was so close, so close. I think if I had another chance-"

"Teyla you don't have to bevies anything to anyone." Emma tells her as she puts her fingers around Teyla`s hand.

"Emma is right." Aiden tells her.

"I think I could make a difference, I saw a hologram. I think it was a map, maybe even a battle plan."

"We know their battle plan. They are coming to wipe us out." Aiden tells her.

"I am not sure that is true?" Teyla tells them.

"What, do you mean?" Emma asked her as she looked toward Aiden.

"They want something from us."

Yea, they want to eat us." Aiden says.

"No, something more, they are desperate."

"Really?" Aiden says, looking up at Emma.

"Yes, it is surprising. They are confident in their dominance over us, but mainly because there are so many. To sustain for long. They have all awakened early and there is not enough food to go around. I was just a feeling, the voice were so hard to separate."

"You don't remember one of them speaking through you?" Aiden asked Teyla.

"No, but I remember the feeling just before it happened. Next time-"

"I don't think Doctor Weir is going to let there be a next time." Aiden tells her.

Emma sees the look, Teyla and Aiden are giving her, and she lets out a sigh.

"Okay I will talk whit Elisabeth." Emma tells them as she turns around and walks out of the infirmary, and walks down the hall leading to the control room; she walks up the stairs to the conference room. As she comes closer the doors opens up, and she sees Sheppard and Bates turning around to see who is coming.

"She wants to try again." She tells Elisabeth as she walks in the room.

"Look Elisabeth, she said she was close to something big, something she`s convinced we need to know."

"No, I am sorry. The problem is I am not sure Teyla is thinking what is best for herself." Elisabeth tells her.

"Our. She could compromise us further." Bates says as he turns to look at Emma.

"At this point, we have more to gain from the wraith than they do from us." Sheppard tells Elisabeth.

"She wants to do it. There may not be anything to stop her from trying, so is it not better if we all were there?" Emma tells Elisabeth.

"Okay, we will try again, but if anything goes wrong-"

"I understand." Emma tells her whit a smile on her face as she turns, and walks out of the conference room.

 **20 minute later**

"Okay, close your eyes and relax, and listen to the sound of my voice." Kate tells Teyla.

Teyla takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as her body starts to move around in the bed. A few minute later, Teyla starts to move her whole body as if she is trying to fight something off.

"Is she okay?" Emma asks Carson.

"Beak the connection." Elisabeth tells Carson.

"It is not working." Carson tells her as he keeps on pushing the bottom.

"No...No." Teyla yells out.

"Teyla!" Carson says as he moves to put his hands on her shoulders, but at the same time, Teyla opens her eyes, hitting Carson in the face, making him fall to the floor. Teyla gets out of the bed fast as she turns around to grape the IV pole, and she smashes the computer whit it. And as she smashes the computer, Sheppard moves down to his knees and cover his head whit his arms. Teyla seeing this hit him in the back whit the IV pole, making him fall flat on the floor. Aiden sees Sheppard on the floor, so he runs up behind Teyla and put his arms around her, but she turns to the side as she throws him face first in to the floor.

"Elisabeth!" Emma says as she moves to stand in front of her.

"Teyla this is not you." Emma tells her as she walks backwards as she holds her arm behind her as she push Elisabeth backwards as Teyla walks closer and closer to them.

Emma sees Bates coming from behind the corner whit a wraith stunner, and he points it a Teyla and he fires it, once then a second time, before she goes down.

Teyla! "Emma calls out as she runs over to by her side, as she gets down on her knees to check for a pulse, and she looks up when she sees Sheppard by her other side.

"She is okay." Emma tells him.

 _ **Later that night.**_

"You are hard women to track down."

Emma opens her eyes to see Sheppard standing over her. As she peeked out from under the edge of her glasses as he sat down beside her, leaning his back agents the wall of the tower.

"What is up?" he asked her, nudging her thigh whit his.

"Just thinking."

"About?" He asks her.

"The other me." Emma says as she takes of the glasses as she turns her head to look at him.

"Was she scared of leaving Elisabeth here all alone, and I know me … I mean I think I know, what she most have been feeling –"

"Emma what is going?" he asks her as he leans in to wipe away the tires that is falling down her cheeks.

"Open your hand."

"What?" he asked her whit a confused look in his face.

"Open your hand." She tells him, holding a closed fist over his hand.

He turns around his hand, and she props a chain in to his palm.

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us." She tells him, as he looks down at the chain.

"Dog tags?"

"They were my husbands."

"Your husband?" He asks her as he looks over at her.

"He was killed in action two years ago. I was on a mission on another planet –"

"Emma you don't have to explain-"

"Please I need to do this." She tells him as she moves around to sit in front of him.

"For two years I was fine on my own, I like it that way. Because that mend I did not have to feel the pain of losing someone ells. Then I meet you." She tells him as she hold out her palm to him.

"And somehow you made me love you John, and… and know I am sacred that I might lose you, and I can't go through that pain again. Because I don't think I would be okay if I lost you."

"What are you saying?" He asked her whit hurt and angry in his hazel eyes.

"I am saying, if you die on me, I will find away to bring you back and kill you myself." She tells him as she takes some of his t-shirt into her fist.

"I don't want to give you, but I can`t let you hurt me either."

Sheppard leans in to look in to her blue-green eyes. "You had me scared for a minute." He tells her as he moves his mouth over hers in a soft kiss.

He put his forehead against hers." Thank you for telling me. I cannot promise you I won't one day die, but I will promise you this. I will do my hardest to always come back to you."

"Please do." She tells him as she moves the palms of her hands to rest on his cheeks as she kisses him back whit all she has to give.

A few minutes later , she finds herself in-between his opened lags and her head is resting on his chest, as the looks out over the ocean.

"Emma can I ask you something." He asks her as he kisses the top of her head.

"Sure." She says as she looks up at him to see he is looking down at her.

"The other you, you asked if she was sacred-"

"She left Elisabeth behind all alone in Atlantis, to go back to earth were all the people she loved didn't exact yet. She must have been so scared, John. You, Aiden, Teyla even Rodney, she did not have to know that loss, but I do. "So do me a favor?"

"Anything." He tells her as he moves his arms around her stomach.

"Look after Aiden for me."

"You really care about him?" He asks her.

"He is like the little brother I never had." She tells him.

"Well I can tell you , that he cares about you to." Sheppard tells her as he smiled down at her."

"Yea?" Emma asks him, looking up at him.

"Yes." He tells her as he leans his head down to give her kiss.

She leans back in to his chest and rests her fingers on the arm that is holding her safe and warm as he look out over the ocean.


	11. Chapter 11

"Teyla has ascertained that the wraith are more interested in earth than Atlantis ,which is, you know, terrifying". McKay says, pointing at the screen.

"She realized the hive ships will go right past the only surviving satellite." He tells them as he moves his finger to one of the many dots on the screen.

"The last of what we assume were dozens of defense satellites, destroyed during the ancients last stand." Zelenka tell them.

"Yes, yes. We think we can use it to our advantage." McKay says as he looks toward Sheppard Emma, and Carson.

"She said it was dead." Sheppard tells him.

"It is, but we think we can bring it back." McKay tells him.

"If we are right about what is wrong whit it."Zelenka says as he points his finger to McKay.

"Yes, if we are right about what is wrong with it. But if we are right and it is just out of power, the wraiths have been ignoring it." McKay says as he looks toward Elisabeth.

"Estimates indicate a single naqahdah generator could bring it back online. Zelenka says.

"Why can`t we use our generators to get our weapon systems working." Aiden asks Zelenka.

"Because they were designed to be powered by the zero-point module. The satellite isn't." Zelenka tells him.

"And you think it is powerful enough to take out a wraith hive ship?" Sheppard ask as he looks over at McKay.

"It should be able to take out all three when fully charged." McKay says as he looks at Sheppard.

"Keep in mind the ancient technology was far superior, they only lost the war because they were outnumbered." McKay says.

"We are outnumbered." Emma says.

"And outgunned." Bates says looking at Sheppard.

"But they don't see the satellite. Our strength." Zelenka tells Sheppard with a smile on his face.

"In military parlance, surprise is an element on our side." McKay says confused by his own words.

"What do you need?" Elisabeth asks him.

"The satellite`s 15 hours away by jumper, we should put together a small crew, say myself, Grodin and a pilot." He says.

"I will go." Sheppard tells him.

"Miller can handle it." Elisabeth tells Sheppard.

"Major, I need you to keep searching for alternate Alpha sites just in case this fails."

"The hive ships will be in range of the satellite in 49 hours." McKay says as he looks around the room. We will need every last second of that time." He says.

"Questions?" Elisabeth asks as she looks around the room to see every one looking at each other.

"Okay, let`s get on it." as she get out of her chair.

"Well, Rodney, I don't mean to put any undue pressure, but at this moment, the satellite is the only thing standing between the wraith and Atlantis." Elisabeth tells him as she walks out of the conference room.

"No undue pressure." Sheppard tells as he and Emma walks out the room.

 _ **10 minutes later in the infirmary**_

"I am fine." Teyla tried to tell Sheppard.

"I wanted something more enthusiastic." He tells her as he looks over at Carson.

"I am ready to be put back on active duty." She tells him.

"I am sure you think so-"

"Tell him I am fine." Teyla says as she turns her head to look at Carson.

"She is major. No reason to keep her here." Carson tells him as he smiled towards Emma.

"All right. You are back on active duty." He tells her as she turns and walks out of the…

Emma looks at Teyla, and she gives Her shoulder a soft squeeze as she to start to walks out of the infirmary.

"Emma!"

"Yes." She says as she turns around to look at Teyla.

"Thank you." Teyla tells her with a smile on her face.

"For?" Emma asks her confused.

"For everything this last few days."

"What are friend for." She says, with a smile on her face as she walks out of the infirmary.

"Emma it is Elisabeth." She hears her voice coming from her earpiece.

She asked as she put her finger to her ear." What is up, Elisabeth?"

"Can you meet me in Doctor Zelenka`s lab in 15 minutes.

"Sure I am on my way." Emma tells her as she sees Sheppard leaning against the wall looking at her.

"I have to meet Elisabeth in Zelenka`s lab." She tells him as he moves away from the wall as he walks up to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her against him.

"I have to go anyway." He tells her as he leans in to give her a kiss.

"Be careful." She tells him as he kisses her again.

"I always am." He tells her with that boys smile of his." I will see you when I get back."He let`s go of her and as he walks away, he turns around calling out her name.

"Yea?" she asked him as she looks up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you to." She says as she smiled at him, as he turns around, walking down the hallway.

 _ **2o minutes later**_

"This is a simulation, I have put together." Zelenka says as he turned around in his chair and pointed to the large screen." It shows how the city will be destroyed once we trigger the self-destruct."

Emma looked up at the screen to see a scmited of the city. Then three flashed was seen, breaking the city into three parts.

" I am so glad you felt I needed to see this. My nightmares are going to be more vivid." Elisabeth says, looking at the screen.

"So you plan to blow up the city, I get that. But what I don't understand is why you need me here for this Elisabeth." Emma asks as she points her finger to the screen.

"What?" Emma asked as she looked between Zelenka and Elisabeth.

"For the self-destruct code, it needs to serperd codes to trigger it."

"Yea I know this. You, John, Carson and Rodney." Emma tells her."But-"

"I asked Zelenka to place a fourth code in to the self-destruct trigger." Elisabeth say, looking at Emma.

"Me!"Emma asked her as she pointed at herself." Why me? Why not Zelenka."Emma asks pointing her finger at Zelenka.

"It was Major Sheppard`s idea." Elisabeth says.

"Really?" Emma asked her chocked.

"I need to know that you will to this, if it comes down to it?" Elisabeth asks her as she holds out a piece of paper to her.

Emma takes the paper folded it open to see numbers written down on it. She folded it back up and sighs as she looked up at Elisabeth.

"Of course I will."

"Good now can we get back to-"Elisabeth points to the screen.

"Right! Emma says, holding her hand out in front of her. Go ahead Radek."

"What I was going to say it. It won't be enough." He tells them looking at the screen.

"What?" Emma and Elisabeth ask him at the same time.

"The self-destruct. It is nowhere near effective enough."

"That seemed pretty effective to me." Elisabeth tells him.

"Atlantis is more than a city. It is an intergalactic spacecraft.

"Yes, so?" Emma said.

"Teyla said the wraiths are no interested in destroying Atlantis, they are coming here to get to earth. They have to go through the stargate."

"This means stealing the city, which is why we have the self-destruct in place." Elisabeth says.

"Yea, but if they are even the least bit resourceful, which I must assume that they are, they can reverse-engineer their own intergalactic engine from the wreckage." Zelenka tell s them, looking up at the screen .

"So we need a bigger bang, to break it into smaller pieces?" Emma asked him.

"Yes, well, that would certainly help. But I am more concerned about the Ancient database, it ability to back up data, is incredibly redundant." He tells them worried.

"Incredibly redundant." Elisabeth say whit a smile on her face.

"That will never get solved." He tells her, looking over to Emma." If the wraith recover even a small part of the Ancient database.

Emma looks down to see Elisabeth leaning on the table whit her hands over her face.

"The wraith could still find earth?" Emma asked him, butting her hand on her forehead.

"That is my concern, exactly."

"How hard would it be to destroy all of the databases terminals?" Elisabeth asks.

"Impossibly hard, we need to figure out a way to delete all the Ancient databases." He says as he takes of his glasses, rubbing his eyes."  
"You can do that?" Emma asked.

"We can find out." He says as he put his glasses back over his eyes.

"Okay find out, but before you wipe anything out-"

"Doctor Weir." A man voice comes through her earpiece.

She put her finger to her ear." Yes!"

"Unscheduled off-world activation. Major Sheppard is coming in hot."

Emma alongside Zelenka and Elisabeth walks in to the gate room, to see Bates and his men pointing their weapons towards the gate.

"What is going on?" Emma asks Bates as the walks in the gate room.

"They ran into resistance, I am thinking wraith." Bates says, pointing his p-90 toward the gate.

"You said the planet was uninhabited." Elisabeth tells him.

"It was-"

Emma sees Sheppard, Aiden, and Teyla running through the gate.

"I told you, she was a liability sir." Bates say as he walks up to Sheppard." Now I won`t let your feelings endanger this facility any longer." Bates tells him as he walks up to Sheppard.

"What?" Teyla says, taking a step closer to Bates.

"Look I am not saying it is you, but the wraith most be getting the information from somewhere."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sheppard say angry." We ran into a … what was it." He asks looking at Aiden.

Aiden moves his hand behind his neck to rub it." It was a t-Rex, sir.

"T-Rex. It wasn't even a wraith. So check those accusations." Sheppard yells at Bates.

"So you don't recommend the planet for an Alpha site?" Elisabeth asked him.

"It won`t be my first choice. Sheppard says as he looks over to them." If McKay doesn't get the satellite on line, we are screwed." He says.

 _ **3 hours later**_

"You asked to see me" Zelenka asks Elisabeth as he looks in through the door.

We found a suitable Alpha site, so we will be able to evacuate." Elisabeth tells him as she and Emma walks out the offices and through the control room.

"That is good." He tells her.

"But that is not why we wanted to see you.

"You have to get us more than eight percent of the database. There has got to be a way," Emma tells him.

"Maybe nine percent." Zelenka tells them as he turns around to look at them.

"How do we choose between zero-point module research and their work on ascension? Elisabeth asks him as they walk down the stairs.

"Between weapon schematics and their notes on space travel?" She asks, looking at him.

"Invaluable information`s is going to be lost and that is just information we have deciphered." She tells him.

"We know we have barely even begun to scratch the surface. What if we destroy the cure for all disease?" Emma tells him.

"Or even information that could lead to the downfall of the wraith?" Elisabeth says.

"I don't know what to tell you. I will try to improve on McKay´s compression ratios, but we are at war. In war there are casualties." He says as he looked at them for a second, before he walks out of the gate room.

"He is right, Elisabeth." Emma says, turning to look at her.

"I know, that is why it makes this so hard." Elisabeth tells her as she walks back up the stairs, and Emma sees Aiden and Sheppard looking down at them.

The told her and Elisabeth that someone had Beating Bates up bad, and everyone was saying it was Teyla, but Emma did not believe she would do something like that. So when sometime later she looked up from the papers she was reading in, to see Aiden and Sheppard walking in to the offices, and the sat down in the chairs.

"So how did it go with Teyla?" Emma asked the two of them.

"There`s no love lost between her and Bates, but I can`t see her beating him up." Sheppard tells Elisabeth.

"John is right." Emma says as she looks down at Elisabeth.

"Ford!" Elisabeth says

"Ma`am?"

"What do you think?" She asks him.

Aiden looks over at Sheppard and then up at Emma before he looks over at Elisabeth.

"I worry about what she might have done unknowingly. The wraith connection and her nightmares make me nervous." Aiden tells her.

"What are you going to do, stick her in the brig? We are talking about Teyla." Emma says as she looks towards Aiden.

Emma turns her head towards the door of Elisabeth office, to see Carson running up the stairs.

"Carson?"

"We have a situation on our hands." He tells them as she stopped in the doorway.

"What is going on?" Elisabeth asks him as she put her hand down on the table.

"I did the test and I found DNA on sergeant Bates`s uniform." He tells them.

"It is not Teyla`s?" Sheppard asks as he turns his head to look at Carson.

"No, major."

"Then who is it?" Elisabeth asked him.

"I ran the test twice to be certain. It is conclusive, we have a wraith in the city."

 _ **20 minutes later**_

"Can some tell me, how it is possible, a wraith can get inside the city?" Sheppard asked as he clips on his p-90 to his vest.

"They didn't gate in." Zelenka says as he rubs his jaw. The dart."

"What?" Sheppard asks him.

"The wraith dart. It scanned us. It made it is way through the city, scanning as it went. The second it was done, it self-destructed." He tells them.

"The beamed into the city." Sheppard says.

"Cant the do that?" Emma asked Zelenka.

"The same technology used to sweep people up into their ships, must works the opposite way." Teyla tells them.

"So, the wraith dart pilot scanned us, transmitted information to the hive ships, beamed down and destroyed his ship." Elisabeth says as she looked over at Zelenka.

"It seems possible." He tells her.

"That is when I started to sense the wraith." Teyla says, looking up at Sheppard.

"No wonder you were having nightmares." He tells her.

"What`s he been doing here all this time?" Emma asks the others.

"Well Bates was attacked near the naqahdah generator that powers this tower." Zelenka says as looks up at the sealing.

"Maybe the wraith`s job it to knock out the power before the hive ship get here. Leave us dead in the water." Sheppard says.

"Or ensure our self-destruct plan failed." Aiden says.

"Maybe a combination of both." Elisabeth says as she looks at Sheppard.

"Exactly." Carson says as he looks at the others.

"We do know for sure that we have a wraith intruder in the city, and that we have to track him down." Elisabeth says.

"I have an idea." Zelenka says as he holds up a finger. Come with me." He tells them as he walks out of the offices and in to the control room.

"This is a biometric sensor we have had online for a month or so. "He tells them as he looks up from his laptop.

"It detects irregularities in biometric rhythm and reports them."

"It wouldn't have picked up the wraith?" Sheppard ask him.

"It requires a lot of power." Zelenka tells him as he leans down to touch some bottoms.

"So we narrowed its field of focus to scan solely in the gate room, figuring that was the only place that the wraith, or any other alien, would enter the city from." He tells them as he points up to the large screen.

"Okay. So that was wrong." Sheppard says, looking at the screen.

"Yep."

"Now, if I could only expand the scanning field to. He says as a picture of the city`s scamaitd is hvist on the screen, and there is dots all over the city in gule faver and one bright red one."

"Oh, my god." Zelenka says as he walks closer to the screen.

"What?" Sheppard asked him.

"That is him. Look." He says, pointing his finger at the red dot on the screen.

"It works like a life-signs detector." Zelenka tells them.

"But it is able to distinguish different life forms." Carson says as he looks at Emma and Elisabeth.

"That is him." Sheppard asked Zelenka.

"That is him."

"We can track him in real time?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"Ford and Teyla, we need two teams." Sheppard says as he looks towards them.

"What about me?" Emma asked him.

"Elisabeth needs you here." He tells her as he takes a hold of the p-90.

"But-"

"I am not doing this with you now." He tells her.

"Let`s go get him." He says, walking out of the control room.

Yes, sir." Ford says, as he and Teyla following him.

 _ **30 minute later**_

Emma looks out of the window in Elisabeth`s offices, looking down at the stargate.

"How long?"

Emma turns around to look at Elisabeth with a confused look all over her face.

"Sorry?"

"You and Sheppard how long?" Elisabeth asked her.

"Four months now."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It just happened." Emma tells her.

"In the mist of it all, he makes me happy." Emma says whit a smile on her face.

"You-"

"Emma!" she hears Carson voice in her earpiece.

She puts her finger to her ear." Carson what is it?"

"Major Sheppard was hit."

Emma runs out of the offices as Elisabeth calls out her name, but she keeps on running until she reaches the infirmary.

"Where is he?" She asks Carson as she runs through the door.

She sees Carson pointing to a bed behind her. She turns around to see Teyla and Aiden standing by the side of his bed.

"How is he?" She asks as she walks up the bed, to see him lying on the bed, sleeping.

"He was hit by a wraith stunner, but other than that, he is fine love." Carson tells her.

"Did you get him?" Emma asks Aiden.

"Yea we got him."

"Good." She says as she sits down by his bedside as she leans in to move some of his hair away from his forehead.

 _ **2 hours later**_

Emma is standing in the control room alongside Elisabeth, waiting to hear the news about the wraith hive ships.

"We have a kill." McKay tells them.

In the control room, everyone is clapping and cheering.

"We copy that, Rodney." Elisabeth tells him with a smile on her face as she turns to look at Emma.

"One down, two to go." He says.

Emma walks over to the baloney to look down at the stargate as the waited for more news. A few minutes later, they hear McKay telling them, that they lost the satellite.

Emma bows her head, before she turns around to look at Elisabeth, then towards Zelenka.

"Did you take out any more ships?" Elisabeth asked him as she looks at Emma with fear in her eyes.

"Negative. Two hive ships are intact. Elisabeth, Peter Grodin was aboard the satellite" He tells her.

"Oh, god." Emma says as she put her fingers over her mouth.

"Understood. What is the status of the other two?"

"They are not coming any closer. At the very least, he`s bought us some time.

"You can`t do any more out there, return to Atlantis." She tells him.

"On our way." McKay tells her.

"Put me on city-wide." Elisabeth says as she walks up to chuck.

"May I have your attention, please?" She says as she stop walking and looked out over the gate room.

"This is Doctor Weir. Our plan to stop the wraith armada has failed." She says as she looks toward Emma, who is now standing behind Zelenka.

"The will make it to Atlantis. Therefore, we must begin our evacuation plans. I wish I could tell you that this is a fight that we will win, but I can`t do that. I wish I could tell you we will find a safe harbor when we leave here. I can`t promise you that either. I can tell you this, up to new you have all accomplished extraordinary things." She says, as she looks at all the people in the room.

"And I believe that even in the face of an uncertain future, as long as we stay together we have a chance to continue to do so. Now we all have our evacuation duties, so thank you and I will see you on the other side." She tells them as she turns around and nodded her head at chuck.

"Doctor Zelenka, put the virus program on standby." She tells him.

Zelenka looks at her with sad eyes as he looks down his laptop, and starts doing so. He leans back in his chair when he is down, and he looks up at Emma when he feels her scrusing his shoulder.

"Emma. Only what you can carry." Elisabeth tells her.

Emma nodded her head, before she turns and ran out of the control room, and when she got to the hallway she tried to move through all the people that were running up and down the hallways, trying to get all their thing`s in order, before they left the city.

Emma walked in to her room and for a moment, she just stood there looking around the room, trying to find the things she knew she never would leave behind. She walked over to her desk where the dog tags where laying on top of the photo album her mom had made for her years ago, she took both things in her hand`s and put them in to the bag. She looked around in search for the one thing she knew she be lost without.

"Where is it?" She said out loud as she stood in the middle of the room, with her hand against her forehead as she saw what she was looking for laying under some books on her bedside table.

She smiled as she walked over to the bedside table as she moved the books and took the picture frame up in her hands, and she smiled down at the faces that were smiling back at her.

"Emma!"

She looked up to she Sheppard walking up to her and before she could say anything to her he pulled her in to his arms, as he put his hands on her cheeks making her look in to hi eyes.

"I know this is way too soon, but if we make it out of this."

"Then what?" She tells him, putting her fingers over his hands.

"Marry me?"

Emma, didn't know what to do, other than nod her head at him.

"I take that as a yes?" He asked her with a smile on his face, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Yes."

"Yes?" He asks her.

"Yes." She tells him as he pulls her against his body as he covered her mouth with his. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, darting in to her mouth in a kiss that was gentle and filled with so much love that she thought that she going to pass out, just all the feeling that was in that one kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

"Welcome back, Rodney." Elisabeth says as she walks out of the offices with Sheppard and Emma, following behind her.

"Where are we?" He asked as he walks in to the control room.

"Or scanners show the hive ships are moving, though their pace has slowed." She tells him as she puts her suitcase down on to the floor.

"You have them something to think about." Sheppard tells him.

"It they get here in two hours our two day, it doesn't change the fact that we are out of options." She tells them.

"We can´t hope to fight them, so unless either of you have any more ideas." She asks as she looks at both of them.

"The last group is assembled and ready to evac." Aiden tells them, walking up the stairs and stops in front of them.

Elisabeth smiles at Aiden." All right, then. Let`s get this done. She tells them as she walks over to the laptop.

"Ready." She asked Sheppard, and she lets out a sigh as she putter in her code number.

Sheppard looks up at Emma, give her a half smile as she looks down at the laptop, and putter in his code number.

Emma looks up as to the loft, when she hears the alarm going off.

"The self-destruct is armed. Prepare to load the virus into the ancient mainframe." She tells chuck.

"Rodney, dial the Alpha site." She says, turning to look at him.

"Dialing." He tells her, as he put in the symbols on the DHD.

Emma turns around to see the symbols on the gate light up, but all of the Sutton, the something happens.

"Guys." Emma says as she turns around to look at them.

"We got an incoming wormhole." McKay tells them as he looks up from the DHD.

"Who is it?" Emma asks him.

McKay looks down at the laptop beside him. "I am receiving an IDC." He looks up at them with shock all over his face as she turns to look at them.

Stargate command."

"Are you sure?" Elisabeth asked him as she looks down at the laptop.

"Positive." He tells her.

Emma ran down the stairs as she hears Elisabeth telling McKay to lower the shields, and she stops running as she reach the last step. She looks at the gate to sees military man walking through the gate with their weapons pointed in front off them. Emma turns her head to see Sheppard, Elisabeth, McKay and Aiden walking over to stand by her side as an older looking man walks up to them, and when Emma saw who it was she took a step back.

"Doctor Weir." He says as he looked toward Emma.

"Yes."

"Colonel Everett?" Emma asked confused.

"Emma." He said as he nodded his head at her.

"You to know each other." Sheppard asked her.

"Colonel Everett, US marine corps." He told them.

"You should know-"  
"General O'Neill sends his compliments of a job well done. You are relived." He says, saluting her.

"Sir. We are about to evacuate." Sheppard tells him.

"Without a fight?" He asks Sheppard.

"Yes, sir." Sheppard tells him confused.

"On my order." Elisabeth told him.

"That evacuation order`s rescinded." He told her as he looked around.

"I assume you have armed the self-destruct device." He asked her as he looked over at Sheppard.

"Yes, but as Doctor Weir was-"

"I need you to disarm it immediately." He said.

"I don't think you fully grasp our situation." Elisabeth says.

"You have three hive ships bearing down, and you have nothing to defend yourself with." As he looked towards Emma.

"That about sum it up?" He says looking back at Elisabeth.

"You got our message." McKay asks him with a smile on his face.

"We got your message." He tells McKay.

"It is two hive ships. We destroyed one." Elisabeth tells him.

"Good for you." He says with a smile on his face."That should make my job easier." He tells her as he walks towards the stairs.

"What exactly is your job, sir?" Sheppard asked him as he walked alongside him.

"Is that not obvious to you by now major" He said to Sheppard as he turns around holding out his arms as he looks around the gate room." We are going to defend Atlantis at all cost.

"Colonel-"

Everett took out a note, he gave it to Elisabeth, and she opened the note to see what it said.

"Signed by General O'Neill." He said as he turned around to walk up the stairs, with the marines following closely behind him.

"Colonel, we appreciate the thought, but if you had read my report, you know there is not much we can do." Sheppard told him.

"Oh, I read your report, cover to cover, major." Everett said as he turned around to look at Sheppard.

"You must have found a zpm to dial in from earth." McKay told Everett.

"It was discovered by Doctor Jackson."

"Daniel!" Emma said with as smile when she heard Everett said Daniel`s name.

"That is fantastic." McKay said, as he looked at the others with a smile on his face.

"Wait a minute, how did you bring the zpm here. You need it to make a wormhole?" McKay told him.

"It is being transported up to the Daedalus, our new battle cruiser." He told them.

"They finished it?" Emma asked him with a smile on her face.

"With a zpm boosting her engine, she should be here inside four days. That is how long we have to hold this base." Everett tells them.

He turns to look at Sheppard." Major. Dial Pegasus Alpha site, recall all military personnel as well as any civilians who like to help in damage control are welcome." He told Sheppard as he walked up the stairs. Oh and major." He said as he turns his head." When you have done that, please join me to discuss our tactical position."

"Colonel Everett! Fine, you are in charge, but I should be at that briefing." Elisabeth said as she walks up the stairs to look him in the eyes.

"Any other aspect of Atlantis, I will include you. But we are talking about our tactical position."

"I understand that-"

"Good." He says, as he looked at Emma." Miss Swanson, you are with me." He told her as he walked up the stairs and in to the control room.

"How do you know that guy?" McKay asked her as he pointed his finger up at Everett.

"He is Steve`s godfather."Emma said as she looked at Elisabeth and then Sheppard.

"Who is Steve?" McKay asked.

"Miss Swanson today, pleases." She hears Everett call out.

She looked to Sheppard, before she ran up the stairs, where he stood waiting for her.

"Is there a place we can talk?" He asked her.

"Sure." Emma said feeling confused as she held out her hand for him to follow her.

"After you." He said holding out his hand, telling her he would follow her.

Emma walked in to the conference room, turning around as she looked up at him." Why am I here and not Elisabeth?" She asked him.

"So you are the Swanson of the famous sg1 team." He told her as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Steve didn't know, if that is what you are wondering." She told him.

"So when you said you were away on business when he died?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was on a location where Yu`s secret base where, and when we where there it was attacked by Morriagn. General Hammond told me when we got back that Steve was killed.

Emma looked up at Everett with tires in her eyes." I want to tell him, but I couldn't-"

"I know." He said with a smile on his face, and he was about to say something ells when a marine came in to the conference room with Aiden following behind him.

"Sir!" The marine said, as he gave Everett what looked like a map.

He laid it on the table and rolled it out, and Emma could see it was a schematic of the city.

"This schematic is based on your information, is that accurate?" He asked as he looked up at Aiden.

"Yes, sir." Aiden said.

He looked over at the marine." Deploy Alpha 2."

The marine turned to look at another marine." Sergeant, Alpha 2"

Emma and Aiden looked confused at each other.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking. Deploy what exactly?" Aiden asked him.

"We brought along some rail guns. They were originally slated for the Prometheus on the next re-fit. The will deliver an impact velocity of a mach 5 at 250 miles. A standard magazine will hold 10.000 rounds." He said as he looked from Aiden to Emma.

"Self-destruct has been aborted." Sheppard said as he, and Elisabeth walked in to the conference room.

"Thank you." He said as he looked over at Sheppard." Did you contact the Alpha site?" He asked.

Emma saw the look Sheppard was giving Elisabeth.

"I asked major Sheppard to wait until I had a talk with you." Elisabeth told Everett.

"Is that a fact?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest, as he looked back at Sheppard.

"Yes, sir" Sheppard said as he looked towards Emma.

Everett looked at Sheppard and saw he was looking at Emma, and he did not like what he was seeing, happening between his Godsons wife and this Major.

"Major, dial the Alpha site. He said as he gave Sheppard a annoyed look.

"Colonel, you have been here 2o minutes now, I have been responsible for people´s lives on this base for several months. I won`t put them in jeopardy until I know how you intend to defend this city." Elisabeth tells him.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, and don't need your cooperation." He tells her.

"But you could probably use mine, sir." Sheppard says.

"And, you could–"Emma stopped what she was about to say, when she sees the look Everett is giving her.

"So please answer Doctor Weir´s question." Sheppard tells him.

Everett turns back to Sheppard and gives him an angry smile." Is that a threat, major?"

"No, sir. I understand that you need a clear chain of command, but if you cut Doctor Weir out of the loop. You will alienate the people whose trust she have earned, which is everyone on this base, including me." Sheppard tells him.

"Is that a fact?"

"And mine!"Emma said a as she looked at Everett.

Everett. takes a deep breath as he looked at Emma." Have a seat." He said as he holds out his hand to them.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

"We have naqahdah-enhanced nuclear warheads; they emit almost zero EM and are invisible to radar. Once deployed, they will detonate by proximity." He tells them.

"Space mines?" Aiden asked him.

"That is right." The marine tells them.

"Use jumpers in stealth mode between the armada and Atlantis." He tells them as he turns to look at Sheppard." Major, we hoped you could help us with that."

"yes, but I would keep some in reserve, just in case." Sheppard said as he puts his arms on the table.

"Negative, we only get one shout." Everett tells him.

"We have to consider the possibility-"

"Four of my men are pilots with the gen inoculation, given by Doctor Beckett. You will familiars them with the jumpers and they will be our fighter screen." He tells Sheppard.

"Along with me." Sheppard asked him.

"I have another job for you." He tells Sheppard.

He turns too looked at Emma." I understand this base is equipped with a chair weapons-platform like the one you found in Antarctic?"

"Yes, but we don't have no way of powering it." Emma tells him.

"We do no. "He said with a smile on his face."We brought a mark 2 naqahdah generator." He tells her.

"We found a way to increase power output by 600 %, it should be able to power the chair for as long as we need it." The marine tells them.

"It is beginning to sound like a plan." Sheppard says as he leans back in his chair.

"I am glad you approve." Everett says sarcastic.

"We know it is a long shot. But we have to hold out until the Daedalus get`s here. "Everett tells them.

"Then we can use the zpm to power the city shield. Any questions?" He asked as he looks at Elisabeth and then back at Sheppard.

" All right, then. Now that Doctor Weir`s been informed of our plans."He says as he walks closer to Sheppard, who is leaning in over the table to look at him."I would greatly appreciate if you execute my order, and contact the Alpha site."

"Yes, sir." Sheppard says, as he gets out of the chair and start to walk out the conference room.

"And, major."

Sheppard turns around to look at him.

"This is the last time I give you an order twice." He says, with a annoyed look on his face.

"Understood." He says as he looks to Emma, before he walks out.

Everett turns around to look at Emma. This is the guy you moved on with?"

"He is a good man. You don't know him." Emma said as she looked up at him.

"No." He said, as he pointed his finger at her." Steve was a good man." He told her as he walked out of the conference room.

 _ **30 minute later**_

"Emma!"

"Sorry, what did you say?" Emma asked her as she turned around to face Elisabeth.

"You, okay?" Elisabeth asked her with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, I am-"She stopped talking when she saw Everett walking down the stairs.

"Can the Athosian, be trusted?" He asked as he stopped in front of Elisabeth.

"Yes the can, they were the first people we meet when we first arrived in Atlantis.

"But can the bee trusted, he asked again."

"Teyla and her people have done nothing but help try and help us. So yeah, the can be trusted." Emma said as she folded her arms across her chest, and she was about to say more, but she turned her head and she saw Rodney coming up the stairs.

"I have hooked up the generator and the chair platform is operational." He said as he walked over to one of the laptops.

"That is good news." Everett says.

"No so much. "McKay says, as he turns around to look at them.

"Why, what is wrong?" Emma asked as she walks closer to him.

"We are down to a few dozen drones." He tells them.

"And you are just finding this out now?" Everett asked him.

"There was no way of determining that until the chair was initialed until the mark 2 was in place." McKay tells him.

"The chair in Antarctica controlled thousand of them."

"Yes, I know. They were probably used against the wraith the first time the attacked Atlantis." McKay tells him.

The alarm goes off, and they all look over to chuck.

"What is it?" Elisabeth asked.

"Incoming, they appeared all of the sudden." Chuck says as he looks down at the laptop in front of him, and she walked over to stand beside him as he pointed to the screen.

"What is going on?" Sheppard asked as he runs in to the control room.

"We just detected an object approaching the planet." Elisabeth says as she looks over at him.

"How many?" he asked.

"Hundred plus." Chuck tells him.

"How come they weren't detected by the long-range sensors?"

"Because they are rocks, asteroids." McKay says as he looks up from his laptop. "The wraith must have harvested them and accelerated them at us.

"The mainframe`s is just now seeing it as a threat. Chuck tells them.

"Can they do much damage?" Emma asked, McKay.

"Yea, but that`s not why they are doing it." He said as he walked up the big screen, and pointed his finger at the mines.

"They are headed to the mines." Emma said, with fear in her voice.

"Can they be deactivated?" Sheppard asked Everett.

"No." He said, as they all looked to the screen to see the asteroids coming closer and closer to the mines, and then they were gone.

"Well, that is that." McKay said as he leans back in his chair." Your mines make one hell of a bang. I am sure the wraith`s ears are ringing." McKay said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Status on the hive ships?" Sheppard asked McKay.

"There is no way of knowing. The mines detonation over loaded the sensors. " he said.

"How long until they are back up? " Elisabeth asked.

"There`s a lot of residual radiation." Chuck said as he turns, around to look at McKay.

"It will keep us blind for hours." McKay tells them.

"They are still out there." Sheppard said as he pointed his hand behind him." We just lost our primary line of defense.

 _ **An hour later**_

McKay walks down the stairs. "The long-range scanner and sensors are down, but we are working on it." McKay tells them as he sat down by the laptop.

"I want the status of those hive ships." Everett tells him.

"they are coming." He said, as he turns around in his chair to look at Everett." Tomorrow, the day after that, the day after that. Eventually the will get here.

"Rodney!" Elisabeth said.

"The chair is out of drones, how do we handle the next wave?" He asked as he looked to Everett.

"I am open for suggestions." Everett said as he looked at all of them.

"Really?" McKay says, folding his arms across his chest.

"We target the hive ships." Sheppard said as he looked over at Everett.

"With what?" Everett asked him.

"We fly a jumper down their throats." He tells him.

"You volunteer for a suicide mission." Everett asked him.

Emma walks up behind Sheppard, but she stopped as he holds out his hand behind his back, taking a hold of her hand.

"Not if McKay and Zelenka, can find away to remote-control the jumpers." He says.

"Can you do it?" Everett asks him.

"I know this would happen." McKay says as he holds his arms up in the air.

"You did."

"You show up with your brass cuts and your guns, but when it comes down to saving the city, you turn to the scientist." He yelled at Everett.

"When was the last time you slept?" Everett asked him.

"I have an idea." McKay says, as he holds up a finger.

"The chair." Zelenka says.

"Of course , but the problem is how do we tie the jumper systems, without over loading the generators?" McKay say to Zelenka , as the walks up the stairs.

"So that is an yes?" Everett asked them.

"It is a possibly." McKay tells him as he turns around to look at him ." A every slim possibility." They turn around to walk up the stairs.

"How much damage can a jumper do?" Everett asked as he looked to Sheppard.

"I got an idea about that too, I think I know where we can find another nuke." He says, as he looks at Elisabeth.

"Major, I don't know how sympathetic the Genii will be to our situation." Elisabeth tells him.

"The Genii?" Everett asked as he looked between Sheppard and Elisabeth.

"Now`s there chance to test their weapons." He tells her.

Emma hears something going on down in the gate room, she walks over to the catwalk to look down, to sees Teyla struggling against a marine.

"Let me pass. I need to talk to Doctor Weir."

"Let go of her." Emma yells at the marine, as she runs down to teyla.

"You, okay?" Emma asks her.

"What it is Teyla?" Elisabeth asked her.

Teyla looks up at Elisabeth." The wraith is Atlantis.

Elisabeth looks at Emma." I am leaving you in charged until I get back Form the Genii." Elisabeth tells her.

"What?" Emma asked her, as she pulled her to the side." I can´t be in charged, Elisabeth-"  
"I need you to do this Emma." Elisabeth begged her.

"Okay." She said, giving Elisabeth a smile.

"Thank you." She says as she walks down the stairs as she tells Chuck to dial the gate.

 _ **2 hours later**_

Emma is standing in the control room, rocking back and forward on her feet`s , as she looks down at the gate. Hoping that Elisabeth will be back soon, because she wants to be out there helping them hunting down the wraith`s , she is not good at just standing around doing nothing.

"We have another wave of darts coming." Chuck tells her, and as she is about to turn around when the gate comes on line.

"It is Doctor Weir." Chuck tells her.

Emma smiles as she runs down the stairs to see Elisabeth coming through the gate with the Genii`s A-bomb, behind her along with to marine`s.

"You got it."

"Yea I got it." She tells her with a smile on her face." Get this to McKay and Zelenka." Elisabeth tells they two marine`s.

"Yes. Ma`am. "They say as the walk out the room.

 _ **40 minute later**_

"Where is John?" Emma asked Elisabeth as she walks in to the control room.

"GO, go." Emma hears a man say as she looks down to see Carson running up the stairs and in to the control room.

"We can`t stay here." Carson tells her.

"Carson is right; they are beaming in all over the place." McKay tells Elisabeth.

"We are not going anywhere." Elisabeth tells them as she turns her head to look at Emma."Not yet."

Emma looks toward McKay as he walks closer to the screen, as he touch some bottoms, and the dots on the screen gets bigger and bigger.

"McKay what is it." Emma asked.

McKay turned his head to with a serious look on his face." You let Sheppard fly the jumper?" He asked her

"What!" Emma said, as she turned her around to look at Elisabeth.

"Emma it was his choice." Elisabeth told her as she walked closer to her.

"No." Emma said as she shaking her head at Elisabeth, taking a step backwards.

"Emma."

"Where is Aiden?" Emma asked, as she looked over her shoulder to McKay.

"I don't-"McKay didn't know what to say to her, but when he saw the look she was giving him, he turned around, and pushed some bottoms.

"He is down by the south pier." He told her.

Emma turned around to walk down the stairs, but a hand on her arms stopped her, and she looked up to see Elisabeth looking at her with a bleedings look on her face.

"Let me go." Emma said as she pulled her arm out of Elisabeth hand.

"Whatever you are thinking of doing, don't "Elisabeth begged her.

"Why?" Emma asked her with tires in her eyes.

"John is doing-

"You know what it doesn't matter." Emma told her as she wiped her eyes and ran out of the control room, and as she ran, she could hear Elisabeth, Carson and McKay calling out for her.

Emma ran as fast as she could, trying to get to Aiden. If she had lost John, she bee dammed if she would loss Aiden too. Emma came to a stop by the south pier, when she heard gunfire coming up a head, taking a deep breath she ran out on the pier, just in time to see a wraith putting his hand on Aiden.

"No!" She scream aloud as she ran toward them, but what she did not see was that the solder that was lying on the floor. He pulled the pin from the grenade.

She was almost there as he let go of the grenade and the next thing she knew, she is pulled backward by the blast hitting the walk whit her head before she fall face first to the ground. Emma lays there for what feels minuet trying to get rid of the ringing sound that is coming from her ears, as she looks up to find Aiden gone along with the wraith.

"No." She cries out as she tries to get on to her feet , but her lags gives out and she falls back on to the floor, so she put her hands on the floor, but as she looks down she sees blood dripping on to the floor. She runs her finger under her nose , and she sees blood on her fingers as she start to crawls her way to were Aiden stood, But as she get half way there , she feels the pain exploded inside her head and she black out form the pain.

"Emma!"

She hears a voice yell out her name, and she opens her eyes with a scream as someone gently rolled her on to her back.

"Emma, baby open your eyes." She hears Sheppard begging her.

Emma opens her eyes to find Sheppard looking down at her with fear and pain all over his face.

"Aiden." She cries out as she points to the pier.

"They got him Emma." Sheppard tells her as he moves some of her dark-red hair away from her face so he can get a better look at her.

"Is he okay?" Emma asks Sheppard as she tries to get up, but she cries out when she feel something inside her snap.

"Love where does it hurt?" She hears Carson ask her, as he gets down on his knees beside her.

"It hurts everywhere." She tells him as she closed her eyes.

"Emma don't close your eyes." Carson tells her.

"Emma! baby open your eyes." She hears Sheppard tells her as he kisses her forehead softly.

"What" She asks, as she looks in to Sheppard´s eyes.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Carson asks her as he moves his fingers down her stomach.

"Awww." She screams out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sheppard yells at him as he takes a hold of Carson wrist.

"I think she has at least two broking ribs .

"I am tired, Carson" Emma says as she looks up at his face. "I think I am going to sleep now." She tells him as she closed her eyes as her head falls to the side.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma open her eyes, but just as soon as she did she closed them, holding a hand over her eyes . The lights were hurting her eyes. Emma blinked as she open her eyes again and she looks around the room, and she gets confused, because she knows this room.

"Hey, look who is back whit us." Emma hears a voice she knows so well tell her.

Emma looks straight ahead and when she sees Daniel leaning in the doorway, she starts to cry.

"Hey, hey." Daniel says as he moves away from the doorway and he walks up to her and he sit down on the bed as he smiled down at her as he moves some hair away from her forehead.

"Daniel?" Emma says as she looked up at him feeling more and more confused, what had happened. She remembered seeing the wraith with his hand on Aiden.

"Where is Aiden? Daniel." Emma asked him as she traded to sit up in the bed, but she leans back as she feels the pain coming from her stomach.

"Hey. Calm down Em." Daniel tells her as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't tell me to come down." Emma yells at him as she starts to cry.

"What the hell is going on?"

The both looked around and Emma sees Sheppard walking in to the room.

"You-You are alive?" Emma asked, as she looked at him as the tires starts to fall down her cheeks.

Sheppard walk up to the bed and he leans down to give her a gentle kiss. But he pulls away too soon as he turns around to look at Daniel when he hears him cough.

"Doctor Jackson." Sheppard says.

"Colonel Sheppard.

"Colonel?" Emma asked as she looks between the two men.

"Yea I was-"Sheppard says as he turns to look at her, but as he do Emma leans up and slaps him hard across the face.

"Ah, what was that for." Sheppard said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"You, asshole." Emma yells at him. I through you were dead. Emma says as she slaps him once again.

"Stop, hitting me. Sheppard asked her, as he moves out of her reach.

"Maybe I should leave you to alone?"Daniel says as he gets out of the chair.

"No!" Emma yells as she reaches her hand out to him." Don't leave me." Emma says sounding like a scared little girl.

"Don't worry, em, I will be back." Daniel tells her, giving her a smile as he walks out of the infirmary.

"Emma, look at me." Sheppard tells her.

Emma looks away from the door to see Sheppard looking at her with sadness and pain all over his face.

"What happened to the others?"

"Emma I don't think we should do this right now." Sheppard says as he sat down on the bed.

"Where is Aiden?" Emma asked him with sadness in her voice.

"He got a overdose of the wraith drug, he left Atlantis under the siege."

"But he is alive?"

"Yeah, but, we don't know where he went." Sheppard tells her as he takes her hand in his.

"But, we will look for him right?" Emma says with hope in her voice.

"Of course, we will."

"I am tired." Emma says as she closed her eyes."

"Get some sleep." Sheppard tells her as he leans down to kiss for forehead, and he get of the bed.

"John!"

"Yes?" He, turns to look at her.

"I love you." Emma tells him as she looks up at him.

"I love you to." He says, smiling at her as he walks out of the infirmary.

 _ **2 days later**_

"So, what is going on with you and colonel Sheppard?" Daniel asked her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"One world out of you and I will kick your ass." Emma say, pointed her finger at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Daniel grinned as he leaned back in the chair.

"What are you two talking about?"

Emma looked up when she heard Sheppard`s voice, she looked back toward Daniel, wondering if she had the same guilty look on her face.

"Nothing." They said at the same time as they looked away from each other.

Sheppard walked towards them, looking more relaxed and calmer then he had in days, and she was glad she was feeling so much stronger. Because the way he was dressed, made her hear beat a little faster. He was dressed in thigh blue jeans, and a dress shirt. She looked down to see him holding on to a bag.

"What do you have in the bag?" She asked him, pointing a finger at the bag.

"Didn't look like nothing to me." He tells her as he put the bag down in front of her feet.

"The bag?" she told him, wanted to know what was in it.

Sheppard exchanged a look with Daniel, but it was over so quickly that she didn't really pay any attention to it.

Emma ignored the jealous look Sheppard was giving Daniel as she tried to sit up in the bed.

"Here let me-"

Sheppard move in front of Daniel to help her. Slipping his arm around her side, helping her to sit up. Gently he propped the pillow behind her.

Sheppard turns to look at Daniel." Doctor Jackson. Could you give me some alone time with my fiancé."

Before Emma could replay, Daniel got out of the chair he was sitting in

"I will see you later okay, Em." He told her as he walked out of the infirmary.

"What was that about?" Emma asked Sheppard as she looked over to Sheppard, and she saw him taking something out of the bag.

I got you something." He told her as he held out his hand to her.

"Gifts? I love gifts." She told him as she made a give me sign with her hands

She saw a little black box was laying in the palm of his hand.

"What is it?"

"Opened it." He told her as he swallowed nervously.

"John!" Emma said as she looked up at him with shook all over her face.

Inside the little box was a diamante pave ring. Emma took the ring between her fingers to look at it and she saw it was covered with diamantes all around it.

"Remember what I asked you?" He asked her.

"Of course I do." she told him with tires in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"These past weeks-." He stopped talking as he looked up at her, and she saw how hard it was for him to talk about everything that had happened.

"John you-"

"You really scared me Emma. The whole way back on the Daedalus. you wouldn't wake up, and I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life" He tells her as he takes the ring from her, and holds it between his, as he took a hold of her hand with his other hand.

"I told you, it might be too soon. But I love you, I know now- I mean I really know that I love you." He tells her as he looked in to her eyes and she saw the tires behind his eyes.

"Because the thought of losing you-"

"I love you to John." She says as she leans her body closer to his as she whispering agents his mouth. "I said yes." She told him as she moves her lips against his in a soft kiss.

"What is this now?" Emma hears a voice say behind them.

Emma laugh against his lips as Sheppard groaned softly and pulled back to see Carson looking at them.

" What do you want Carson." John asked him as he licked his lips.

"I was wondering what was happening when her blood pressure and heart rate suddenly started to escalate and now I know why." He told Sheppard with a smile on his face.

"Hey Carson!"

"Yes, colonel, what is it?" Carson asked him as he turns around with his hand on his hips.

"Would you like to come to our wedding?" Sheppard asked him as he gazed down at Emma.

 _ **The next day**_

Emma is sitting in the mess hall, eating her missed chocolate cake, when Jack sits down in the chair in front of her.

"It is good right." He tells her with a smile on his face.

"It is so good." Emma tells her as put more of the dreamy cake in her mouth.

" I hear congratulation is in order." He tells her as he moves the plate of cake to ours himself, and he takes a piece of cake and eat it.

"Hey!" Emma says as she reaches out for the plate, but Jack smiles at her as he moves it up in the air.

" you acting like a five year old." Emma tells him as she leans back in her chair as she takes a drink of water."

"You are not the first to tell me that." He tells her as he put down the plate." And you probably won't be the last one to do so." He says, pointing his finger at her.

"Sheppard? Really." Jack asked her with a funny look on his face.

"Yes, Sheppard." Emma laughs at him.

"He is a good man, jack."

"I know he is."

Emma looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You wouldn't marry him if he wasn't." Jack told her as he smiled at her.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you to kid."Daniel has been wining and mobbing around ever sense you left, and Sam has not been going out much.

"Hmm."

"What is it?" Emma asked him.

"Daniel doesn't know about you and Sheppard yet?" Jack asked her folding his arms.

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Daniel asked me to transfer you back to the SGC, to work for him again.

"He did what?" Emma asked him getting upset. Who did Daniel thing he was.

"You should talk to him kid." Jack said as he leans in to take the last piece of cake.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

"You! Emma said with venom in her voice.

"Son of a bitch." Daniel said as he dropped the book he held in his hands. He turned around to see Emma standing in the doorway looking pissed.

"Oh, hey Emma." Daniel says as he moved to close the book that was lying on his desk.

"Don't you dare hey me Emma, Daniel Jackson! What the hell were you thinking?" Emma yells at him as she walks closer to him.

"Whoa, whoa!" Daniel said as he held up his hands in surrender."Do you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"You told Jack that you need me –"

Daniel looked up at her with anger all over his face as he walked up so the stood face to face. Yes, I did and you want to know why? He asked her.

"Oh do tell me?" Emma laughed.

"You died. Did you know that?"

"What?" Emma asked Confused.

Daniel turns around to pick some papers up in his hand, and he waves them in her face.

"I read the report of what happened when you meet the other Elisabeth, and what happened to you.

"Daniel, what are you talking about?"

Daniel walked over to his desk and he took out what looked like an old text, he put the palms of his hand on the table as he turns to look at her. Remember the planet we when to, XG3-987?

"The planet with the Ancient outpost, that were destroyed by the Goa`uld?"

"Yeah, that is the one." He tells her as he took of his glass to rub his eyes. "After you left I found something."

"What did you find, that would make you-"

"The old Ancient text we found. The one we couldn't make senses of?"

"What did you find?" Emma asked as she walked over to stand beside him.

"It talked about Merlin's apprentices."

Emma looked up at him." I already had this talk with Elisabeth-

"Daniel held out his hand to stop her." The thing is, I thing she is right." Daniel tells her as leans in over the table as he took the last page of the translated text, and he held it up in his hand.

"I could never translate this last part of the text, but after reading the report." He smiled at her." I finally did." He tells her as he held out the page to her."Read the second of the last word on the page.

Emma took the paper in her hand and she looks down to see the writhing on the paper.

"She was loved by many and feared by a few. My dear Eartha!"

Emma looked up at Daniel with a shook look on her face.

"Does is say, what happened to her?"

"Yes- yes it did." Daniel told her with a smile on his face.

"What happened?" Emma asked him in a soft voice.

"She meet a man after she left Atlantis whet the others and she married him some time later." Daniel told her." Emma I think that man was one of the Ancient ones."

"Wait! " Emma said as she rubbed her forehead.

"There is more." Daniel told her with a serious look on his face.

"What?"

"They had a child together."

"What are you saying?" Emma asked him as she looked down at the paper in his hand.

"I think that if you go back 10.000 years," Daniel says as he waved his hand behind him." You might be related to some of the Ancients." He tells her.

"Oh I so can`t deal with this right now." Emma tells him as she leans her head against the table.

"Emma."

"I am getting married tomorrow." She tells him as she leans her chin on her arms.

"I am sorry?" Daniel asked her looking confused.

"John asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Are you kidding me?" Daniel asked her with a laugh in his voice.

"I know you don't understand, but I love him." Emma says as she stands up to look at him.

"A year ago, you wanted to leave the SGC, because you-"

"How did you-"

"Jack told me." Daniel tells her.

"I will always love Steve, but John makes me happy, Daniel." Emma looks at him begging him to understand. He makes the pain I have inside, to go away." Emma said as tires were running down her cheeks.

"Come here." Daniel tells her as he open his arm out to her and she leans in to him as she put her cheek against his chest and he closed his arms around her, leaning his head on her head.

"He loves you." Daniel whisper agents her head.

"How do you know that?" Emma asked him as she looked up at him.

"He never left your side, all the time you were in the infirmary. He only left when he had the meeting with general Hammond and Jack."

"Yeah?" Emma asked him with a smile.

Daniel nodded his head at her." I am happy that you are happy. "He tells her as he pulls her against her once again." I just means you are leaving again.

"You could always come see me there. You would love it there Daniel."

"I know I would." He said as he leans his cheek on her hair.

"Oh and Daniel."

"Yea?"

"I don't want anyone to know about this, not just yet." Emma begged him.

"Of course."

 _ **Later that same day**_

Emma walk down the stairs to the conference room to find Sheppard sitting in the chair looking through some papers.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey." Sheppard smiled at her as he put the papers down on the table, and he pushed the chair away from the table. Emma walks over so she could stand in between him and the chair. Sheppard smiled as he ran his hand up the back of her lags, as he pulled her closer to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."Emma tells him with a smile on her face as she runs her arms around his neck, and as always she start to play with the hair there.

"Remember, Carson told you to take it easy, the next couple of days."

Stop worrying so much." Emma tells him as she leans her head down as their lips touched in a soft kiss that soon turned more passionate.

"Do I have to hose you to down." Emma hears Jack`s voice asks them

Emma and Sheppard pulled apart. Sheppard is about to stand, but Jack waves him down.

"At easy, Colonel." Jack tells him.

Jack pulls out a chair and sits down in it as he looks over at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Is Daniel still in one piece?" Jack asks her as he pours some coffee in to a cup.

"Daniel is in one piece."

"That is my girl." Jack says, taking a sip of coffee.

"What is going on?" Sheppard asked, looking up at Emma worried.

"Nothing, we just need to talk, that is all." Emma tells him.

"So what are you two, up to?" Emma asked as she claps her hands together.

"We are looking for, who can be my second-in- command." Sheppard tells her.

"Did you find anyone that stands out?" Jack asked him.

"here." Sheppard says as he leans in over the table with a piece of paper in his hand, and Jack takes it.

"Major Loren?" Jack asked.

"Are you talking about Evan?" Emma asked, looking between Jack and Sheppard.

"You know Major Loren." The asked her at the same time.

"Sure I do. You meet him to Jack."

"When?" He asked her as he shakes his head at her.

"Even is a member of SG-11 under colonel Edwards. Remember the naquadha mining operation.

"Oh right." Jack says pointing his finger her way.

"Short, brown haired guy. How kept on hitting on you.

Emma laughs as she turns to see Sheppard looking at her with a raised eyebrow as he leans back in his chair.

"My point is. Evan is a good guy. He is a pilot like you." Emma said," You like him." She says as she looks up when she hears someone coming down the stairs.

"Emma!" Sam says

Thank god! Yes." Emma says as she walks over to Sam.

"we need to get going or we are going to be lat." She tells her as she pulls her by the hand.

"Were are you ladies going, if I might asks?" Emma hears Jack call after them.

"We are going to get Emma a dress for tomorrow." Sam yells as the walks up the stairs.

 _ **The next day**_

The ceremonies were held in the gate room in front of the stargate. Emma had laugh when Sheppard had told her he wanted to do it in front of the stargate, and when she asked him why. He simply answered her. And she had kissed him when he told her why. But what surprised her the most, was that when she walked arm in arm with Daniel in to the Gate room, her mother and sister and her niece were there. Later she found out that Jack had gone to General Hammond and together they had brought her family to her, it were her wedding present from all of them. The ceremony was filled with heartfelt wows. The exchange of rings. The lingering kiss. Before the congratulation were said by all their friend.

Emma spends the next three days with her family and Sheppard. Emma wanted her family and Sheppard to have a chance to get to know each other before they had to go back to Atlantis. On the last day, they had on earth. Sheppard wanted her to spend the little time she had left whit them alone.

Emma looked up at the sky and she took a deep breath, taking all of the air In to her lungs and she could smell the summer air.

"Må jeg spørge dig om noget, skat?.(Honey, can I asks you a question?)" Her mother asked her.

" okay?" Emma asked as she looked away from the niece and sister over by the swings.

"Er du glad?" ( Are you happy?) Her mother asks her.

"Han gør mig glad. Glader in jeg har hvad in en lang tid." (He makes me happy, happier then I been in a long time.)

"Der alt jeg vill vide." (That is all i wanted to know.)Her mother tells her as she moves her arm around her shoulder and Emma leans in to the embrace, as the look to ours the two people Emma knows she will miss dearly.

Emma said her goodbyes to her family later that day, promising that she would be see them soon, and after the leave she goes looking for the last people she need to say goodbye to and she finds them wating for her in Daniel`s offices.

"I guess this is goodbye again." Emma smiled up at Daniel before she turned to look at Jack and sam. Teal`c had to leave the day before, he had some business to take care of, so they had said there goodbye in the way to know best. They had spent some time together in the gym.

"You take care of yourself kid." Jack said as he took her in to his arms and hugged her hard as he kisses her hair.

"You too." Emma said, as she looked to ours Sam.

"I really hate this part." Sam told her as the smiled at each other.

Emma held out her arms to Sam."Give me a hug." Emma laugh as Sam sick's out her tongue at her, as she hugs Emma hard to, and she whisper in Emma`s ear.

"He is hot"

Emma pulls away from Sam." I know right." She tells her as the laugh together.

Emma looks at all of them." I am going to miss you all." She said as she held out her hand to Daniel, and he takes it.

"You too." Jack tells her as the turn and walks out of Daniels offices.

Emma looks down at her hand in Daniel`s.

"This is not goodbye." He tells her.

"It is an, will see you later." Emma smiles up at him as she hugs him hard. "I am going to miss you so much.

"Love you ." He says in a whisper.

"I love you to." Emma looks up at him.

Emma looked over her should when she heard Sheppard voice from behind her.

"You ready?" He asked her.

Emma turns around to look Daniel as he pulls her in to his arms, and Emma clings on to him for dear life.

Emma stands in the mess hall l on bored the Daedlaus, looking out the window, when she feels arms around her stomach.

"You ready to go back." Mrs. Sheppard." Sheppard asked.

"Yes." Emma tells him as she looks up at him, and he leans down to kiss her.

"This is going to get old pretty soon." Emma hears Rodney say as he walks in to the mess hall.

"Well hello to you to Rodney." Sheppard says as he pulls Emma closer to him.

McKay looks up from the plate of food in front of him." Yes-yes, Hello." He says as he digs in to the food.

"I know what I need, right about now." Sheppard whispered in to her ear.

"What is that?"

Sheppard takes her by the hand and she sees the wicked grin on his face, and she laughs as he drags her out of the mess hall.

McKay looks up from his food. Whit disbelieve all over his face." Are you to serious?" He yells after them, and he hears the two of them laughing.

McKay turns around as he looks out of the window." This is hell." He tells himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma walked down the halls of Atlantis. It been two weeks sense they been back and Emma was enjoying married life. In those two weeks, she had learned some new things about Sheppard. The fact that he had an older brother named Dave and that he had gone to Stanford, before he joined the Air force and that, he was married once before.

Emma smiled to herself as she walked in to Elisabeth offices.

Hey Elisabeth." Emma says as she sat down in one of the chairs as she sees the nervous look on her face.

"What is going on?"

"Sheppard, didn't tell you?"

"Tells me what?" Emma asks.

"Major Loren were off-world with Doctor Parrish and the found a death Wraith."

"So?" Emma asked not getting where she were going with this.

"They think is Ford."

"What?" Emma asked as she got out of the chair.

"The wraith shot and it were missing it-"

"Where is John now?" Emma asked her.

"He is leading a team back to the planet."

Emma turned and ran out of the office as she tapped her earpiece. "John!" Emma said as she ran down the stairs.

"What is it?" She hears him ask her.

"You are not leaving without me." She told him as she ran around the corner.

"Emma!"

"Please, John."

"You got five minuets." She hears him tell her, just as she runs in to the jumper bay.

"Don't need five minutes." She says, walking up to him.

Sheppard walks up to her." You sure you want to do this?" He asks her, as he looks in to her eyes.

"I want to do this." She tells him.

"Okay" He tells her as he looks around to see if anyone is looking before he leans in to give her kiss.

"Let`s go." He says as the walk in to the jumper.

 _ **On the planet**_

"Life-signs detecor's are useless." Sheppard says, looking at the screen in front of him.

"I told you so." McKay says.

"Just preserving your streak of being right, officially?" Sheppard says as he turns in his chair to look over at McKay.

"Doctor Parrish." McKay says, pointed his finger at the out of the window in side of the jumper" Believes that the indigenous plant life retains enough residual radioactivity absorbed during the daylight to, well, to screw up our sensors." McKay say, turning in his chair to look at Sheppard.

"Making it the perfect place to hide." Sheppard tells him as he got of the chair.

"Yes." McKay says, holding up his finger in front of him."Or the perfect place to be exposed to dangerously high levels of solar radiation .McKay yells at him.

Loren walks down the ramp as he clips his p-90 to his vest."Any activity while we were gone?" He asks when he stops to look at Coughlin.

"No sir." Coughlin says.

"Let`s start a sweep. Teams of two." Sheppard says as he walks down the ramp, clipping his p-90 to his vest."Radio contact every 20 minutes." He say as he looks up to sniffs the air." How come it smells like I am on vacation?" He says, turning around to see McKay rubbing cream all over his neck.

"Could it be the simulated tropical aroma of cocoa butter?" McKay tells him, holding up a jar of cream.

"Strong enough for anyone within five miles to smell you" Sheppard says as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yea, like they haven't been tipped off by the Aqua Velva." McKay tells him as he rubs the cream all over his face.

"It is dark. Sheppard tells him. A snort coming behind McKay makes Sheppard lean to the side to see Emma with an innocence look.

"Yea and the sun will be up in two hours and 42 minutes and 10 seconds," McKay says, looking down at his watch.

"It is raining." Sheppard said as he looked up at the sky.

"So we will be cold and miserable." McKay said. "Look, the cloud cover will depreciate a small percentage of UV rays, but 90% is deadly." McKay says, putting more cream on his fingers.

"Doctor Parrish said a day or two of exposure wasn't going to kill us." Loren tells him as he looks up from his p-90.

"Yes, and Doctor Parrish has a PhD in what? Oh, right botany."

"Teyla you are whit me. Coughlin, take Villick. Reed you and Sherman cover the gate and major." Sheppard said whit a wicked grin on his face as he looked at Emma." You got McKay and Emma." He tells Loren with a smile all over his face.

Emma looks over at McKay to see him, putting more cream on his face. "God, sometime I hate him." She says to herself, walking out the jumper, but she laugh as she hears Loren say, lucky me.

"Here, try something." McKay says, making Emma looks down to see the cream in front of her." SPF 100."

"A hundred?" Loren asks, clipping the ammo in to the p´90.

"Yes, I made it myself. Waterproof to." He says, pointing up at the sky.

"Great." Emma says walking in to the forest.

"So exactly what kind of special training do you guys have to go through to get this kind of mission?" McKay asks Loren….

"You guys?" Loren asks McKay as he looks toward Emma.

"Yea, you know Army, Navy, Air force. It is a great place to start." He asks as he holds his flashlight in front of him.

"And by this you mean, hunting down a skilled weapons expert hopped up on wraith drugs in the pitch black of an alien planet"? Loren asks him.

"Yes!"

"Actually, I skipped that course in major school." Loren tells him.

"Yea, I was afraid of that." McKay says as he flashes his light at the trees.

"I was hoping Lieutenant Ford might recognize a friendly face, and just turn himself in."

"What you mean me?" McKay asked him shocked." Emma were closer to him, than anyone." McKay say as he pointed his finger at her..

" Well, you were friend to, weren't you?" Loren asked him as he turns to look at McKay.

"Oh yea. We weren't out on harrowing missions, we used to hang out together, I share my dreams of a self-sustaining fusion-"

"And bore us all to death." Emma says, but stopped what she was about to say when she sees Loren holding up his fist, and she runs behind the tree.

"What , that mean quiet, right?" McKay asked him.

"McKay, get down." Emma whisper- yelled at him.

Loren turns of the light on the p-90 as he takes a hold of McKay`s elbow." Get down, get down.

"What? What?" McKay asks as he gets down on his knees, holding up his flashlight, in front of himself.

"I thought I saw something move." Loren says as he looks in to the darkness.

Loren raised his eye brows as he looks over at McKay and he sees that .

"What?"

"Say something." Loren tells him.

"What?" McKay asked him again.

"Talk to him." Loren tells him.

Emma bit her lip as she moves out from behind the tree."Aiden it me. Emma." She looks in to the darkness of the forest." Aiden, are you there?"

"Emma are you crazy?" McKay whisper-yells at her.

Emma looks down at McKay giving him a death stare, as she looks in to the forest again." Everyone misses you back at Atlantis, I miss you Aiden. Carson found a way to help you, so please trust me –"Emma stopped walking when she sees a shadow moving between the trees ."Aiden!" Emma yelled as she runs after him.

"Emma." She hears Loren and McKay yelling her name as she runs deeper in to the forest and she can hear Loren telling Sheppard they are in pursuit of the suspect. Emma stops running as she looks around the forest, as she takes a deep breath.

"What is it?" Loren asks her as he runs up to her.

"I lost him." Emma says as she taking a step forward but Loren holds on to her elbow, as he touches the bottom on his west." Colonel Sheppard.

"Stand by, Teyla`s been hit." Emma hears Sheppard tell Loren as the wait to hear from him, but when they do not hear anything after 5 minuets. Loren touches the bottom again" colonel Sheppard says again. What is your position?" Loren asked him, taking a step forward." Colonel Sheppard, please respond.

"John are you there?" Emma asked him. "John!" Emma looks toward Loren and McKay. "We have to help them." She says as she turns around.

"Where do you think you are going?" Loren asks her.

"We have to help them."

"What we need it to go back to the jumper and call for help." Loren tells her, holding up his hand to stop her from talking."

 _ **Back at the jumper**_

"We haven't heard from them since 26.30 standard time." Loren tells Elisabeth as he looks at Emma.

"I know the life-signs detector doesn't work there, major, but can you use the jumper to search from the air?" Elisabeth asked him.

"No, ma´am. The foliage is far too dense for that." Loren tells her.

"I send another team to assist."

"Well anyone you could spare would be great." Loren tells her as he put his hand on the dashboard.

"Anything ells you need." Elisabeth asks Loren.

Emma is about to say something, when McKay walks in up to them.

"Elisabeth, it is Rodney, yes, hi. There are four class-one radiation suits in the med lab storage. We need them all." McKay tells her, as he looks at Loren, to see the look he is giving him.

"What? Look, I know there's not enough for us all, but we can take turns." McKay tells him as he walks out of the jumper.

Emma can`t help but to laugh when she sees Loren nodding his head, whit his eyes closed." You will get used to him."

"How do you put op whit him-"

"Any sign of lieutenant ford yet?" Elisabeth asks, through the radio.

"No, ma`am. Not that we can confirm. The fact is, we don't even know if this is Lieutenant Ford we are dealing whit."

 _ **20 minute later**_

"Okay, listen up." Loren told the man as he walked out the jumper." I want regular radio contact. Report anything unusual and I am talking anything unusual at all. All right move out." He said, checking to see if his sidearm was safely in place.

"Hey, wait. Aren't any of them going-"McKay said as he put on the protects gloves, but stopping when, all the man walked in to the forest, and he pointed a finger in their direction." Now that is just reckless."

McKay looked at Emma as he pointed his finger in to the jumper "There is four suits."

"They are not exactly designed to move through dense brush and rough terrain. Not to mention possible combat, huh?" Loren told McKay, as turned around to look through his backpack.

"No, but by my calculations-"McKay said putting the gloves back on." We have been exposed to 327 millisieverts since the sun came up." He told Loren as he looked up at the sun.

"It may not sound like much to you, but I have been keeping a running tally of my lifetime exposure of radiation. X-rays, cell phones, plain rides. That whole Genii nuclear reactor thing-"

"For the love of god McKay, we get it." Emma told him as she rubbed her temples whit both hands. "The sun is bad. Can we go now?" Emma said, feeling annoyed.

" It is and by now I may have to forego reproducing." He tells her, taking the helmet op in his hands.

"Yea, that is funny." Loren said, putting a new mage in to the p´-90."I was just thinking that might be wise." He told McKay as he walked out from the back of the jumper, nodding his head at Emma, in a lets-go sign.

Emma walked behind McKay, looking around the forest hoping to see Aiden, but after 30 minuet of walking, there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Colonel Sheppard." Loren said as he pushes the bottom on his vest." Teyla, this is Major Loren. Do you read?"

"It is so hot." McKay moaned out as he slowly walked across the forest.

"Oh, Come on." Loren told him as he looked behind to find Emma laughing behind McKay`s back. Step it up McKay, would you." Loren told him as he turned back around, pointing his p-90 in front of him.

"I am moving as fast as I can, I am very hot. Aren't you two hot?" He asked moaning through the helmet.

"Actually, I am comfortable. What about you Loren?" Emma asked him.

"Quite comfortable, but I am not wearing a 50-pound rubber suit." Loren turned and smiled at McKay, and turned back around.

"I can`t breathe. I got to stop." McKay say, taking the helmet of as he breaths in the fresh air ." hmm, sweet relief." McKay says to himself.

"I think the fumes from the sun block are making me dizzy." McKay said as he walks up beside Emma to look at Loren" I got, just rest here." He says pointing at a large tree.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

"Okay, you had your fresh air. Come on, let`s go." Loren tells McKay as he walks over to see him leaning against the tree.

"Well, shouldn't we be headed back?" McKay asked him, pointing a finger behind him." It been a half hour."

"It has been 15 minutes McKay." Emma tells him.

"Oh, really? I thought-"McKay looks down at his wrist, seeing the cloves. "It feels longer." He says clapping his hand over his wrist.

"Wow, you most really be some kind of genius." Loren laughed as he turned around walking ahead.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I-"McKay told him as he got off the ground as he walked up towards Loren, but stopped. "Wait a minute. See why would you say that now?"

"Something has to have kept Colonel Sheppard or Emma from shooting you all the time."

"Almost did ones." Emma tells Loren.

"It is true, she almost did." McKay told Loren, pointing his finger at Emma.

Emma was about to say something when a blast hit Loren in the chest, making him fall to the ground." Evan." Emma yelled, running up to check on him.

"Mayday! Mayday! We are under attack!" McKay yelled in to the radio.

Emma turned around taking her side arm, from the holster as she pointed it the way the blast came from.

"Loren had been hit. I repeat, we are under wraith attack." He yelled, taking out his side arm, pointing it in to the forest.

"Will you relax, McKay?" Emma hears Aiden telling him as he pointed his weapon at McKay.

"Aiden." Emma says whit a smile on her face as she lowering her gun.

"How about you drop your gun? I know what you are like whit weapons. I wouldn't want it accidentally going off while it is pointed at me." Aiden tells him as he walking over to McKay, taking the gun from him as he puts in inside his vest.

"Right." McKay says as he looked at Ford whit shook all over his face.

"Emma!" Aiden says whit a smile on his face. And Emma walks up to Aiden whit a smile on her face as she hugs him.

"Good. Now we can catch up." He tells McKay as he walks over to were Loren is lying on the ground, and he takes the ammo Loren has on him.

"Doctor McKay, Swanson, what is your position?" Emma hears Reed`s voice coming from Loren`s radio, and she looks over to see ford taking it from McKay`s hand.

"Please respond. Major Loren, come in-"

Emma sees Aiden looking at McKay as he turns it off and throws it so it lands on the ground beside Evan.

"Let`s go." Aiden tells them.

"We can't leave Major Loren." McKay says as he turns to Emma for help.

"Loren will be fine, Rodney." Emma says as she put her hand on McKay`s arm to make him look at her.

"Yea he will be fine." Aiden tells him.

"No, I –"McKay says pointing towards Loren as Aiden takes out his hand gun and points it at McKay.

"Aiden. Put the gun down. We are going whet you." She tells him as she looks towards McKay.

"You know that the sunlight on this planet is dangerous." McKay says as he looks away from Emma and back to Aiden.

"Not for me." Aiden says.

"Well, actually-"

"Listen, McKay, you guys all thing I am crazy or something." Aiden says.

"That is not true Aiden." Emma says as she walks closer to him, put she stops when he points his gun at her.

"Sure. Here`s the thing, I am not just fine. I am better than fine, really. This is the best thing that ever happened to me." Aiden tells them.

"Good. Good for you." McKay says as he takes a hold of Emma`s arm and pulls her backward to ours him.

"I can prove it. You just have to give me that chance to prove it." Aiden says as he looks towards Emma. With a pleading look on his face.

"Sure. Let`s head back to the jumper." McKay says as he Pointe his hand behind him, towards the forest.

"No way. First I am going to prove to you that I am okay and that thing are better this way, and then you and Emma can go back and tell the others, and then they will let me come back." Aiden tells them with a smile on his face.

"You can come back to Atlantis now-"

"No" Aiden said as he looked towards Emma.

"First, we have to save major Sheppard and Teyla." Aiden tells them.

"Right and you know where they are?" McKay asked him.

"Yea." Aiden tells him as he rolled his eyes at him.

"Which way did you say?" McKay asked him.

Aiden pointed his gun behind Emma and McKay turned and walked slowly forward with Aiden and Emma by his side.

"So obviously the wraith didn't destroy Atlantis." Aiden said as they walked further in to the forest.

"No, but they came really close." Emma told him.

"Anything else happen since I been gone?" Aiden asked.

"John got promoted to lieutenant Colonel." Emma told him.

"Really?" Aiden asked her with a smile on his face.

"Yea and-"

"Uh, Emma and Sheppard got married." McKay told Aiden.

"Wait, you and Sheppard got married?" Aiden asked her.

Emma held up her hand for him to see the two rings on her finger.

"Wow, that is really great. I wish I could have been there." Aiden tells her.

"Me too." Emma told him as they kept on walking.

Emma walked in front of Aiden and McKay as they walked up the hill.

 _ **30 hour later**_

"You sure this is the right way?" McKay asked.

"Yea ,sure. Keep on moving." Aiden said as he pushed McKay up the hill.

"You say this guy has them?" Emma asked Aiden.

"Yea." Aiden says.

"What guy?" McKay asked.

"I don't know. What do you mean what guy? A guy" Aiden asked him as he moves a branch away out of the way.

"Look I was on a wraith planet. P3x….p3x-447? 447? I know the address." Aiden tells them as he tried to catch his breath.

"And there are wraiths there?" McKay asked him.

"Yea. A whole hive ship." Aiden told them with a smile on his face.

"Anyway, I was scouting the place out, looking for the best way in so I could kill a couple."

"For the enzyme?" McKay asked him.

"Yea, exactly. I am telling you, it is the key to defeating them. We could create an army of superman like me." Aiden tells them.

"You were saying?" McKay said.

"What?"

"Aiden he is talking about the guy." Emma says as she turns around to look at them.

"Oh right. So this one wraith, armed to the teeth, comes walking towards the gate. I figured one wraith by himself is easy pickings, so I followed him here to this planet. Anyways, I think he was looking for the guy." Aiden says as he takes a hold of McKay as he turns him to walk op another hill and Emma followed behind them.

"How do you know?" Emma asked him as she jumps over a little river.

"Well, he was running from the wraith when I killed the sucker."

"Okay, so what does the guy want with Sheppard and Teyla?" McKay asked Aiden.

"I don't know." Aiden tells him as he shakes his head." But when i save them, you too will find out."

Emma looked stopped walking when she hears McKay yell out and she turns around to see him on the ground.

"McKay are you okay?" Emma asked him as she walks over to help him stand.

"No, no I am not." He says as he looked over at Aiden, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why are you both stopping?" Aiden asked them.

"Because I am tired, and you have no ideas were you are going." McKay tells him.

"How do you know?" Aiden asked him.

"We had been walking around in circles for hours." McKay says as he makes moves his finger around in a circle.

"Aiden he is right." Emma says.

"So that is it?" Aiden asked as he to folded his arms over his chest." You just going to give up? Is that it?"

"That is what you do, isn`t it?" Aiden yells as he holds out his arms. "You just give up on your friends when the need you the most?"

"No one has given up on you Aiden." Emma yells as she walks towards him. "How could you believe that?" Emma tells him, feeling hurt that he felt that way.

"We want to help you." McKay tells him.

"I am talking about Major Sheppard and Teyla." Aiden yells at him.

"Lieutenant colonel Sheppard." McKay says.

"Oh right." Aiden laughs aloud. "Lieutenant colonel." He says looking to the sky.

"So Ford`s lost it, Ford`s all crazy. Ford can`t even remember a simple little thing. "He yells as he looked back at them.

"Hey, I never said that. Although the fact that you keep referring to yourself in the third person, does indicate clinical dissociation." McKay tells at him.

"You don't know that a friend is, do you McKay? All you care about is yourself." Aiden yells at him

"Guys that is enough." Emma says, as she looks both ways.

"Will you relax?" McKay tells him.

"McKay!"

"You relax. You are pathetic."

"Aiden that is enough." Emma yells at him.

"You are always making fun of me. Want to play pick on Ford?" He laughs."I could shoot you, leave you to die." Aiden says as he points his gun at the ground.

"Shoot me? When did this escalate to physical violence?" McKay yells as he holds his hand in front of him.

"You think I am nuts. I am capable of anything. I could go off at any time." Aiden says laughing as he points his p-90 at McKay.

"Aiden what the hell are you doing?" Emma asked him as she moves to stand in front of McKay.

"You want to shoot me?" McKay yells as he walks in front of Emma. "Fine I don't care. But do you really thing Sheppard is going to let you come back, if you shoot Emma, and if you do this it will only prove just how far gone you are." McKay yells.

"Now, I am heading back to the jumper, and you are welcome to join us! " He tells Aiden as he takes a hold of Emma`s elbow as he turns around.

The next think Emma know is, she hears gun fire above her head, and she turns to cover McKay`s head and when the gun fire stopped she turns around to look at Aiden with shook all over her face.

"Are you crazy?" She yells at him.

"You could have killed me! "McKay yells at him.

"I am sorry." Aiden said with fear all over his face as he looks at Emma and then to McKay.

"You don't know what it is like, almost dying like I did. Having your friends turn on you, no on trusts you." He yells."

"Emma almost die for you. Did you know that?" McKay asked him.

"What?" Aiden asked as he looks towards her.

"I was there on the pier, when the wraith had his hand on you , and I tried to get to you but then the granite went off , and you fell in to the ocean and I when in to a coma for 5 weeks." She told him.

"Yea but you have Sheppard and I am out here all alone." He tells her.

"You don't have to be alone, Aiden." Emma tells him as she told out her hand to him.

"Emma is right, it is this drug it is messing with your head." McKay says. "Come back to the jumper with us, and we will go back to Atlantis and Beckett may be able to figure out a way for you to keep your new superpowers." He tells him.

"You think?" Aiden asked him with a rasied eyebrow.

"Sure, why not?"

"First, we have to save Sheppard and Teyla." Aiden says as he turns around.

"No, no wait." Emma calls out to him.

"No, that will prove that I am okay." Aiden says as he points his finger at them. "You to go back to the jumper, I will meet you there." He says as he walks the other way.

"Aiden, no." Emma says as she walks after him.

"Emma are you crazy?" McKay whispered at her.

Emma turned and walked down to McKay "I am not leaving him alone again. If you want to go, fine go, but I am going with him." She says as she runs to catch up with him.

"Emma!" McKay yells as he runs after her and Ford.

Emma looked up to see the sun was slowly going down, and she was dying to get something to eat right about now.

"So what do you go by now?" Aiden asked her.

"Sorry?" Emma asked him confused.

"Swanson our Sheppard."

"I have-

"If you could just turn on your radio, we could hear what is happening." McKay said all of the sudden, as he lifted his lag over the tree that was lying on the path.

"The others must have called for backup by now. Maybe Sheppard and Teyla don't even need rescuing anymore."

"Shh." Aiden said as he pushed both of them behind a tree.

"Ow! McKay said as he leaded up against the tree.

"What is it?" Emma asked Aiden, when she sees him holding out her a handgun to her.

"Someone is coming." He tells her as he runs down the path.

"We could make a run for it." McKay says as he looked up at her.

"Shhh." She says as she points the gun towards the path.

Emma looks up when she hears something snap op the path and she sees Reed and Villick walking towards them.

"It is Reed and Villick." Emma tells him and before she can stop McKay, he moves from behind the tree, with his hands in the air.

"Don't shoot it is me! He yells.

Emma sees Aiden up ahead and before she can say anything Reed and Villick is hit with a wraith blast and the both hits the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aiden asks McKay.

"What the hell am I doing? What are you doing? Those are our guys! McKay says as he points to Reed and Villick.

"You can`t trust them." Aiden says as he points his gun at them.

"Oh that is it. Yea I had it." McKay says as he turns around and takes the gun out off Emma hand, and he points it at Aiden.

"Rodney." Emma yells.

"Drop your weapon, now!" He yells at Aiden.

Aiden laughs at McKay. "You are going to shoot me?"

"I will if I have to. Ford, I am taking you in." McKay says. "You may not believe this, but it is for your own good." He tells Aiden.

Aiden looks at McKay and he looks pissed off now as he points his gun at McKay.

"Aiden don't." Emma yells out

Before Emma can do anything ells, McKay fired the gun, hitting Aiden in the arm. Aiden put his finger to were McKay shoot him and when he looks at his fingers, he sees blood. He looks back at McKay with anger all over his face.

"Oh, good." McKay says as he turns around and runs of the path.

Emma sees Aiden walking after him, but she get in his way, and as he moves to go around her she moves in front of him again.

"Emma, move." Aiden tells her upset now.

"Aiden think about what you are about to do." Emma begged him.

"I am sorry." He says.

"For what?" Emma asked, looking confused up at him.

"This. Aiden says as he moves around her fast and the next thing she know she is waking up on the ground of the forest.

Emma touches the back of her neck and she feels something wet on the back of her neck, and she knows there is blood there. She looked up when she hears gunfire and she get to her feet and she takes off the way the gunfire comes from.

Emma stops running when she hears McKay voice creaming out. "McKay." Emma yells out as she takes of towards the sound of McKay`s voice.

"Well, look at you." Emma hears Ford say as he laughs.

"Yea look at me. It is funny, huh?" Emma hears McKay tells Ford as she runs as fast as she can, to get to them.

"How about cutting me down?"

"No, I think I am still going to kill you." Emma hears Ford tell McKay.

"What, do you mean, still ?. When did this escalate to killing?" McKay yells.

"When you shot me." Emma hears Aiden telling him as she runs out from behind the trees and she sees McKay hanging upside down, by his foot.

"It`s a flesh wound!, I knew it wasn't going to hurt you." McKay yelled holding out his hand toward Aiden." You are super-Ford, remember?"

"You tried to kill me!" Aiden yells, pointing his p-90 at McKay.

"Aiden! Don't do this." Emma yells out, pointing her gun at him as McKay yelled at him to wait.

"You can`t kill an unarmed man, upside-down?"

Emma is about to fire her gun when all of the sudden a man comes running to ours Aiden. The man jumps at Aiden and the both fall to the ground. Emma sees the man putting his lags around Aiden's head, but Aiden somehow get free of the hold the man has on him.

"Emma help me." McKay cry`s out to her.

Emma turns her head to McKay, but when she hears Aiden yell out she looked back to see the too men are facings each other, as the man with the long hair pulls out a knife and Aiden runs at him.

"Emma!" McKay yells this time.

Emma turns around and runs to McKay, trying to get him down from the tree.

"Lieutenant!"

Emma hears Sheppard yells out and she let´s go of McKay as she turns around to see Sheppard pointing his p-90 at Aiden.

"Don't." Sheppard tells him.

Emma looks up when she hears a humming sound and she sees wraith darts over their heads.

"Ford!" Sheppard yells out.

Emma looks down to see Sheppard taking off after Aiden, and she runs after them. But she comes to a stop when she hears Sheppard telling Aiden to keep his hands were he can see them.

Emma tries to walk up to Aiden, but she feels Sheppard holding her back, as she looks toward Aiden to see the angry look on his face.

"We want to help "Sheppard says as he let´s go of her.

"Aiden please lets us help you." Emma begged him, holding out her hand to him. But her eyes goes wide, when she sees Aiden reaching for his Gun. Emma hears Sheppard fire his p-90 and she sees hit Ford in the lag, as he takes up his side arm, pointing it towards Sheppard.

"No!" Emma yells out, stepping in front of Sheppard." Please Ford. Emma begged again." Juts come home.

"Emma get out of the way." Sheppard tells her as he moves around her, pointing his p-90 at Ford." You are not getting of this planet." He tells him.

Emma sees Aiden looking at the beam of light and he turns to look at Emma then at Sheppard."I show you." He tells them.

"Aiden!"

"You will see." He yells out as he turns, running in to the beam of light.

"No!"Emma screams out , running to ourths the beam of light. But when she get there the beam moves and Aiden is gone along side whit it.

 _ **Back at Atlantis.**_

After they scooped up Ford, the darts made a beeline for the gate." Sheppard says looking toward Emma." We tried to stop him, but-"

"You had him in your sights and you let him get away." Caldwell says as he looks over at Sheppard.

"John shot in once. It didn't slow him down." Emma says.

"I shot him two." MacKay says, holding up his finger.

"He ran in to the beam." Sheppard tells Caldwell.

"Are you suggesting he wanted to be taken?" Elisabeth asked Sheppard.

"I think he saw it was his only way off the planet." Sheppard says, turning to look at Elisabeth.

"I can tell you from the quality time Emma and I spend whit Ford, he was definitely not thinking straight. McKay said, looking at Emma.

"Now, thanks to you, he is in enemy hands, whit information that could compromise all of us." Caldwell tells Sheppard as he turns to walk out.

"I don't think we will give us away." Sheppard tells him.

"Oh, thank you so much for your assurance, colonel." Caldwell tells him as he turns around to look a Sheppard." I bee sure to include your feelings in my report." He said as he walked out the room.

 _ **Later that night**_

Emma sat on their bed looking down at the picture in her hand, she felt so bad about what Aiden had said, because he was right. Emma had Sheppard and Aiden had no one, he was out there all alone.

Emma looked up from the picture when she heard the door open and Sheppard waked and he took of his jacked and threw in on to the chair as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Did you find Ronon`s home world?" Emma asks as she turns to look at him.

"Yeah, we did

"What happened?"

"The wraith had destroyed it. Under the last culling." He says as he rubbed his face before he turned to look at her.

"Oh god, so what will happen to him now?"

"For the mean time he is staying here." He told her as he looked down at the picture in her hand.

"We will find him Em. "Sheppard told her as he put his hand on her cheek.

Emma smiled up at him as she moved her hand over his." You promised."

He turned so he could put both hands on her face, so he could look in to her eyes." I promise." He says as he leans in to give her a soft kiss.

"I got something that will make you happy." He told her as he moves off the bed and walks up to the desk, takes a piece of paper of it, and he turns around and holds out his hand for her to take it.

"What is it?" She asks as she takes the paper in her hand.

"Read it."

Emma looks down to see the names on the two new off-world team.

"Major Lorne, sergeant Villick, Lieutenant Reed and Emma Sheppard." Emma read aloud.

"You serious?" She asked him as she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"I asked Loren what he said to have you on his team and believe it or not, both Major Loren and Captain Ward wanted you on their team. Your name is a big deal with all the people that knows about the stargate program." He told her as he pulls her in to his arms." Just promise me you be careful."

"I promise." She tells him with a smile on her face as she leans in to kiss him.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma smiled as she caught Sheppard hands, pinned them back against the bed as she moved yet again as she leans closer, so she could claimed his lips in a pensioned kiss. However, the knocking on the door made her turn her head, causing Sheppard to groan out.

"Ignore it." Sheppard told her as he caressed her thighs.

"Emma, are you awake?" A voice called.

"Evan." Emma said as she glanced down at Sheppard." Oh I forgot." She said as she rubbed her forehead.

"You forgot what?" Sheppard ask her as his mouth capturing hers.

"Emma!"

Emma pushed at Sheppard`s shoulder making him fall back down the bed, as she moved off him as she got out of the bed and she turned around to look for her cloths.

"Sorry, Evan I over slept I be done in a few, I will meet you by the gate."

"Okay. We leave in 15." He calls out to her.

"Okay." Emma called out as she pulled on a t-shirt and pants.

"You know?" Sheppard says as he turns around and leans on his arm to look at her.

"What?" Emma asks as she looks up at him.

"If I had a few minute." Sheppard says raising his eyebrow at her.

"But we don't." She says as she but on her shoes.

"I can fix that," He tells her as he rolls on his back and reaches out for his earpiece.

"No!" Emma calls out to him as she walks over and sits down beside him.

"It will only be a few hours and I be back and then-"

Sheppard leans in to give her a kiss."Hurry back?"

"Of course." She smiles at him as she walks out of the room as she runs down the hallway to catch up with the team.

 _ **Later on PM3-XY8**_

"So how is married life going for you?" Evan asks her as the walk down the trail.

"It is going great." Emma says, as she turns her head to look at Evan

"Fuck me." The hear Reed yell.

Emma and Evan turns around to see Reed with his face down in the dirt, and the can help but laugh at him.

"Really funny." He says irritated as he turns his head look over at them.

"Wait." Emma says as she points to the loss dirt around Reed.

"What is that?" Emma asks as she looked closer at the wet dirt and she sees the ground is green.

"Why is the dirt green?" Villick asked as he to look closer.

"Reed!" Evan says, nodding his head at him.

"I am not putting my hand in that. Sir." Reed said with disgusting look on his face.

"You just had your face in it." Villick says as he laughs at him.

"It is just dirt." Emma, tells him as she scooted down to the dirt, as she dug through it to see if she could find anything.

Her breath caught in her throat as she kept digging through the dirt. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Evan asked her as he joined her.

"This is a grave." She said, turning to look at him.

"How can you be sure?" He asked her.

She turned back around to dig further in to the ground

"Major Loren!" Reed walked to them, taking a big step to ours them." I am detecting an energy reading. Very faint. From the north. It wasn't there before." He pointed.

"That wasn't there when we came through the gate." Evan said as he looked towards Reed. "Can you pinpoint the exact location?"

"Not yet. There is a great amount of interference. But I am trying." He told them.

"Life signs?"

"Not yet." Reed said as he fiddling with the equipment.

"This is wraith," Emma said as she held up what was left of what looked like a green hand.

"Evan this is a bullet wound." Emma said as she showed him the wound on the arm.

Evan looked closer at the arm." It is a bullet. All right." Evan looked down at the p-90 in his hand." From a p-90."

"Aiden!" Emma said as she dropped the arm as she went to stand up so she could look around.

"You don't know that." Evan told her as he took her by the elbow." We are leaving, now," he said as he moved her in front of him. "Reed."

"The signal is gone, major." Reed said, as he looked confused back at them. "I don't understand. It was just there now it is gone.

"So are we." Evan said as he pushed Emma forward to oaths the jumper.

"Maybe we should do a scan of the whole planet, just in case." Emma asked Reed as she looked back at Evan.

"I know what you are thinking." Evan told her.

"What am I thinking, major." Emma asked him as she turned around whet her hand on her hip.

"You don't know if it is him." He told her as he walked beside her through the trees.

"Who could it be?"

" I read some of the report. Last year the Genii took over Atlantis and they took a some p-90 with them.

"If you let me go back and have a look at the arm, I we find out." Emma said as she ran up by his side. "Evan?"

"No, I am sorry Em." Evan told her as he moved to the front of the jumper.

Evan sat down in the pilot seat as he dialed the gate. "Here we go." He said as he looked toward Emma, then he looked ahead." Atlantis this is Major Loren, checking in from MPX3-XY8. He paused." Atlantis do you copy?"

"Major Loren." Sheppard`s voice came over the transmission.

"Oh boy." Emma said as she looked down at the console.

"Emma what -."

"Colonel Sheppard we found some startling –"

"I want you to return to Atlantis immediately." Sheppard said with anger in his voice.

"Wait." Emma said as she leaned on the console." John we can leave yet. We found what looked like a mass grave filled with death wraith`s."

"I was talking to Major Loren. Major, are you disobeying a direct order?"

"No, sir. Returning now." He said as he shut of the transmission before Emma could protest. "Strap in people."

Emma sat down in the chair beside him as the jumper began to rise. "I am sorry Em." He said, as he looked her way.

"So am I." She told him with an angry smile on her face as she folded her arms across chest.

"What is the colonel`s problem today anyways." Evan asked, flying the ship towards the event horizon.

"I think I know." Emma said as she looked in to the horizon.

They sat in the jumper for a moment, as Evan shut down the systems . the whole way through the stargate had been silent. Well we better get this over with." Evan told her with a smile as he got out of his set.

"Evan, wait." Emma said as she turned around in the chair.

"Yes."

"I am sorry-"

"I know Em." He told her with a smile on his face.

Emma smiled at him as he open the hatch of the ship, and Emma saw Sheppard standing there with his arms folded across his chest as he stood there waiting , a grim expression on his face. Emma watched Evan lead they two man down the ramp. Evan stopped as he saluted Sheppard, as did Villick. Reed was still fumbling with the scanner.

"Colonel. Reporting from MP3-XY8, as ordered , sir." Evan announced.

Emma could feel the uncomfortable silence, as she looked towards Evan, and she saw Reed swallowing, grasping his scanner tightly in his hand. Emma looked back at Sheppard to find he was staring at her.

"John." Emma said as she walked down the ramp, unable to stop herself." John we found a mass grave filled with death wraith`s. if we could go back to -

Sheppard ignored her as he turned to look at Evan. "Major Loren, I want a full report in one hour."

Yes, sir." Evan said as he looked toward Emma before he and the team walked out the jumper bay.

"John you have to let us go back, Aiden-"

"I don't want to hear it, he lifted his hand, silencing her." I am not kidding around, here Emma." I let you be on an off-world team. However, you can`t ignore my decisions, or try to find a way around them.

"What?" She asked him, confused.

"I am talking about Aiden." I know you when to Elisabeth behind my back.

"I am not giving up on him. You and the others may have but not me." She told him as she walked out of the jumper bay.

"You think I have giving up on him?" Sheppard asked her as he walked in front of her, making her stop as she look up at him.

"You didn't see him the way I did John. He wanted to come home, and we left him out there all alone." Emma said as she felt the tires start to fall.

"He did make a valid point."

"And what was that." Sheppard asked her as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I have you." She said as she stepped closer to him as she ran her hand up to on folded his arms, so she could take his hand in hers. "He had no one." She said as she looked in to his eyes.

"disobey my orders again and you are off Loren`s team." He told her.

"You can`t do that." Emma said.

"I am the military commander of this city-"

Emma looked at him as if he had lost his mind. She shook her head at him as she moved to walk around him, but he stopped her bay taking a hold of her wrist.

"Now I am giving you a choice. You can either do it my way." He tilted his head, his eyes filled with anger." Or my way."

"That is not much of a choice." She told him as she took his finger of her wrist as she stared back at him.

"I didn't intend to give you one." He told her as he pointed his finger at her." If find out that you when behind my back again. You are off Loren`s team." He told her as he walked away, leaving her standing there in the hallway.

After their yelling match the day before, Emma had managed to avoid him. When she saw him coming her way, with a determined look on his face, she turned and headed in the other direction. Making sure she got lost in a crowd of people, before he could see which way she when. She did not really want to deal with him right now, she was to mad and hurt by is words from the other day. And it had worked fine for two whole days, because everyone was so wrapped up in what had happened to McKay and Cadman to worry about anything ells. However, on the third day her luck was not on her side as Elisabeth called her to the conference room.

The conference room was quiet. Because they were all looking between Emma and Sheppard. Because by now the whole city had heard about the yelling match between the colonel and his wife.

"Carson. What do you have for us?" Elisabeth asked, breaking the silences that were in the room.

Carson looked up from his papers." The tissues samples are very degrade, but I can say for certainty that the enzyme from the wraith had been removed." Carson said.

"Wait... Wait." What are you talking about?" Emma asked as she leaned in over the table.

"Colonel Sheppard and his team when to MP3- XY8, and recovered what was left of the arm you and Major Loren found there." Elisabeth said, as she tilted her head and smiled at Emma. "Didn't the colonel tell you?"

"No he didn't." Emma said as she turned her head to look at Sheppard.

"If someone didn't avoid me, then maybe she would have known about it." Sheppard said as he to leans in over the table.

"Back to the topic at hand." Elisabeth said as she turned to look at Teyla. What did you find?"

"What Emma and major Loren found, was in indeed a mass grave filled with Wraith skeletons. Many displayed wounds to the right arm, and this." Teyla said as she placed a bullet in front of her.

All eyes were on the bullet lying on the table.

"How recent?" Elisabeth asked as she looked to Carson.

"From the marking on the flesh, some are recent and some are at list six months old." Carson said

"Are we sure it is Ford?" Elisabeth asked as she looked around the room.

"I would say at list 50%." Carson said.

"I want all off-world team to have a look out for Ford." Elisabeth said as she looked around the room. "That is all." She said as she moved her chair away from the table.

Emma looked towards Sheppard to find him looking at her. She moved the chair out as she stood and she was about to walk out the room, when Elisabeth stopped her.

"I don't know what is going on between the two of you, but I want it cleared." She said as she looked at the both of them, before she walked out of the room, leaving them standing there looking at each other.

"You when without me." She told him a few minuet of staring at each other.

"Then you shouldn't have avoided me." He told her.

"Why won`t you let me –"

"Because when it comes to Ford, you lose every reason to act." He told her as he walked closer to her.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked him as she took a step backward.

"I was this close." He said as he holds two fingers closed together." To lose you, the last time you when after him and I won`t lat, that happened again." He told her as he took another step closer to her.

"But you didn't." Emma told him in a softer tone in her voice.

"You don't get it." He told her as he pinned her against the table and his body.

"John." Emma said as she ran her hand up his shirt, but before she could say anything ells. He pressed his mouth agents hers, in a slow but pensioned kiss.

Emma moaned in to the kiss as he deepened it, as her hand found the back of his neck, as she ran her fingers in to the hair on the back of his neck, and she smiled in to the kiss when she heard the moan that came from her doing so.

John pulled back as he leaned his forehead against hers." Don't you get it by now, I can`t lose you." He whispered against her lips.

" I will make you a deal." Emma told him as she kept on playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"What?" Sheppard asked her as he moved his arms around her and pulled her as closed to him as he could get her.

"I promised, I won`t do anything whit out asking you, when it comes to Aiden, and then you have to promised me something in return."

"Anything." He told her as he licked his lips.

"You have to talk to me, about how you feel." she told him as she pulled his head back, so she could look in to his eyes.

"You know I am not good at this, um this kind of talking." He told her.

"Just try, okay. I am not a mind reader," She told him." Oh, and don't take me of Evan`s team, please." She told him as she moved her foot up the back of his lag

"Don't start something you can`t finish." He told her with a growl in his voice.

"Oh I can finish this, just fine." She whispered in is ear, running kisses down his throat.

"Sheppard I need-Oh god-" Emma looked over to the door of the conference room to find McKay holding his hand over his eyes, and Ronon stood there with a grin all over his face.

"What do you need McKay?" Sheppard asked annoyed.

"You do know this is not your bed room, right?" McKay asked, as he moves his hand away from his eyes.

"Oh." Emma said as she looked around the room as she bit at her fingernail.

"Then maybe you should not sit on that chair." She said as she pointed to the chair beside him, as she winked at Ronon.

"What." McKay said as he moved away from the chair with a look of shook all over his face.

"I am kidding, Rodney." Emma said as she turned to look at Ronon.

"You need him to big guy?" Emma asked Ronon.

"No."Ronon said as he folded his arms as he looked at her.

"I remember something about a challenge?" Ronon told her with a grin on his face.

"Oh." Emma said with a smile on her face." Loser by Dinner." She said as she kissed Sheppard on the lips, moveing out of the hold he had her in

"What?" Ronon asked her confused.

"You are not sparring with him." Sheppard said as he moved his finger between her and Ronon.

"John I have been sparring with teal`c for years." She tells him, turning around as she pointed a finger to where McKay were leaning on the other side of the table.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you, McKay" Emma said as she laugh, when she heard McKay asked Sheppard if she was serious and she could hear Sheppard laughing as she and Ronon walked down the stairs together.


	16. Chapter 16

"The good news is we can now say whit in certainly, that Ellia didn't drain away any of your life. "Carson told them as he sat down in the chair in from of the best Sheppard sat on.

"We already knew that." Sheppard told him.

"I suppose."

"That is the best good news you could come up whit?" Sheppard asked as he looked up at Carson.

Carson look over at Emma for a few seconds. Before he turned look at Sheppard." It looks like you been infected whit the iratus bug retrovirus.

"The one we were working on to turn Ellia into a human." Carson said

"You mean the one that didn't turn her into a human." Sheppard told Carson.

"Ellia administered the treatment prematurely, it wasn't even supposed to be-"Carson said feeling bad about the whole thing.

"Doc, I am not blaming you." Sheppard  
"John right Carson. You could not have knowing this would happen." Emma told him.

"You are right. Her transformation was into a creature closer to the iratus bug than to a human and I know how much you hate –"

"Hate those bugs." Sheppard said whit a grim on his face.

"Yes."

"But for one. Ellia was a wraith and she took a massive dose of the retrovirus. Do we know how the Colonel`s systems might respond to the drug?" Elisabeth asked Carson.

"I have no idea. It was never engineered to be given to a human, it was never intended to be given to anyone-"

"Doc, let it go." Sheppard tells him.

"The problem it, I have no Idea how your body will react. I can`t even begin to guess." Carson tells him.

"Will if how I feel is any indication, I am fine." Sheppard tells him.

"It is certainly possible that it is already breaking down in your system. Ellia`s transformation was extreme and immediate."

"See." Sheppard says as he looked to Emma.

"But the wound on your arm, healed unnaturally fast." Carson says.

"If there was a wound."

"There had to be. Otherwise, I don't see how you got infected in the first place." Carson tells him.

"Well she was spitting an awful lot."

"So, what we just monitor it for now?" Elisabeth asks Carson.

"Aye. You need to check in every six hours." Carson tells him.

"I can do that." Sheppard told him.

"And you should probably-"Elisabeth started to say.

"Suspend my off-world activates until we know more." He told her.

"Thank you." Elisabeth says as she nodded her head.

"Emma and I are going to get dinner." Sheppard said as he jumped of the bed, taking her hand." See you in six hours."

 _ **An hour later**_

Emma and John walked in the door and Emma walked over and sat down in the chair and she took her shoes off.

"You didn't say much at dinner?"

Emma looks up to see John sitting on the bed with his back to her, with his head bowed.

"John?"

Emma get`s out of the chair and she walked around the bed to find him prodding at his right arm and she sees him looked down to look at his arm and she sees his skin had turned blue and it looked scaly there where feeding mark should have been. Emma got down on her knees as she took his arm in her arm, to have a closer at it. She touched it with her fingers.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No" Sheppard said as he tapped his earpiece.

"Hey, Doc? This is Sheppard.

"Yes, Colonel," Emma heard Carson voice replied.

"We may have to bump up or first check-in." Sheppard told him as he looked up at Emma.

"Come on." Emma said as she pulled him up from the bed and he walked quietly beside her as they walked to the infirmary.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

Emma stood beside Elisabeth, as Carson was scanning Sheppard and of the other doctors was looking up at the screen.

"Did you notes anything in the last two hours you were with him?" Elisabeth asked her.

Emma looked over at Elisabeth." No he seemed fine." Emma said as she turned to look at Sheppard with a Worried look on her face.

Emma looked up as Carson made his way over to them.

"The retrovirus isn`t breaking down in his system like we hoped it would." Carson said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as she looked over to the bed Sheppard was laying in.

"Yes, in fact, It`s beginning to alter his DNA. If it is allowed to continue, He will evolve into a creature similar to what Ellia became." As he sat down at his desk, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"How long does he have." Emma asked as she looked away from Sheppard.

"I am not sure Exactly." Carson said as he looks towards Emma.

"Ballpark. Months? Weeks?" Elisabeth asked him.

"Days, we have days. He said softly.

Emma inside clenched at the news and she looked back at Sheppard, and Emma could see he appeared to be oblivious to the fact we were there in the same room as him.

"So, what is the plan?" Elisabeth asked Carson as she turns look at Sheppard.

"I been injected him with a viral inhibitor. It should slow down the retrovirus as far as his cognitive abilities are concerned, but I am afraid that`s is so far. We are exploring various treatments that may or may not be effective, so-"

No. Carson we don't have any time to explore." Emma said as she looked back at Carson" I am not going to lose him."

"There`s got to be something in the Ancient database that can help you find a treatment." Elisabeth said as she turned her head to look at Emma.

I know that, Emma, we are doing our best." He pointed out.

" I am sorry. I know you are." Emma told him with a apologetic look on her face as she turned to find Sheppard starring up at the ceiling.

"Emma you should know something." Carson told her as he turn to look at her.

"What?" She asked as she looks away from Sheppard."

"I don't know if the colonel told you."

"Told me what, Carson?" Emma asked him confused.

"When you came back from earth, he asked me to-"He looked up at her.

"What Carson." Emma asked not liking where this were going."

"He." Carson paused not knowing how to tell her this.

"Carson?"

"He wants you to make the call of he."

"No." Emma said as she shook her head when she found out what he was saying." I-I don't know if I can do that.

"Love you should talk to him. He is hiding it very well, but if I was him, I be scared to death." Carson told her.

Before Emma could reply. She saw Sheppard sting up in the bed as he looked them with a intent expression on his face.

"How am I doing?" He asked.

Emma turned to glance at Carson and Elisabeth. Before she walked slowly over to Sheppard`s bed and saw he was looking up and down at her. She know he was waiting for her to say something

Sheppard looked up and down at Emma as she gave him a thigh smile as she took his hand in hers.

"Anything that has you speechless has me concerned." Sheppard tells her as he looks over at Elisabeth.

"You are going to be fine." Elisabeth tells him with a reassuring smile.

"Wow, that is dead-man talking." He told her.

"No, it isn't." Emma denied.

"Have you seen this?" He asked Elisabeth as he showed her the scaly patch that had grown in to a spiky looking thing.

"Beckett is going to figure this on out." Emma told him.

"I think I already have." He said as he look at Emma and then back at Elisabeth. "You know who I am starting to feel like?" Ford."

"Yea, what happened to you is completely different." Elisabeth tells him.

"I know, I know." Sheppard agreed." Still I can feel it. I mean I can feel it changing me inside, like he did.

"I don't think that's even possible." Elisabeth tells him.

"Look, John I now you are worried"Emma says as she lays a hand on his shoulder.

"No, no." He said as he turned his head to look at Emma

He turned his head back to Elisabeth." One of the best weeks of my life was when I got my wisdom teeth out. I was on codeine for a full seven days. This is kind of the same. I know I should be in pain or at the very least freaked out by this, and I am not. And that freaks me out more than anything.

"We are going to beat this." Elisabeth tells him.

"We are going to beat this?" He asked her as he looks towards Emma.

"Beckett will figure this out. You are going to be fine?" He said looked over at Elisabeth.

"You really suck at the whole bedside-manner thing." Sheppard tells her.

"I know, I am sorry." Elisabeth tells him.

"But I appreciate the effort." He tells her as he put a hand over Emma`s and squeezed it gently

 _ **Later that same day**_

Emma stood by in Elisabeth`s offices, looking out the window. "It is getting worse." Emma says as she turns around to look over at Elisabeth.

"I know. Carson told me.

"I can`t lose him Elisabeth, I can`t go through it again.

Elisabeth were about to say something, but she stopped as she looked out the door and Emma turned to see Sheppard walking in to the offices.

"Look." Sheppard says as he pointed to a man in uniform that was walking closely behind him." I made a new friend."

Elisabeth looks to Emma, to see the nervous look on her face. "It is only protocol." She says as she looks back at him.

"That is your answer for everything." Sheppard tells her.

"You look well." Elisabeth tells him as she glance down to his hand.

"John, should you be out of bed." Emma asked as she walks over to him.

"I was going a little crazy down there, so they said I could around for a bit."

"That is good." Elisabeth said smiling at him.

"Yea."

Emma saw the glance Sheppard was giving Elisabeth as he walked closer to her.

"What I am trying to say I want to go on this mission." He tells her.

"You said it yourself, you are not fit for any off-world activity."

"The inhibitors that Beckett`s got me on, the one that`s keeping me lucid, they keep having to up the dose."

"I know they told me." Elisabeth tells him as she looked toward Emma.

I don't know how much time I have, but the last thing I want to do is sit on my." Sheppard looked at her angry as he held up his hand for her to look at. "Mutating hands." He yelled at her.

"While my team puts their lives on the line trying to find me a cure. I should be with them." He tells her.

Elisabeth looked up at Sheppard. "No, I am sorry."

"What is the worst that can happen?" Sheppard asked her." I- I die?"

"You didn't just say that?" Emma says to him, feeling hurt that he cared so little about her feelings in all of this.

"You could compromise the mission. They have enough things to worry about-"

"Oh. So, what." Sheppard said a she waved his hand over his face." suddenly I am a liability?" Sheppard asked.

"Your condition can change rapidly."

"I know. And I know I can do this." He tells her.

"I am glad you feel that way. But it would be irresponsible-"

"This is my life we are talking about!" Sheppard tells Elisabeth.

Emma looks over at him not carrying that tires were coming to her eyes as she shakes her head at him as she walks behind Him out of Elisabeth`s offices

 _ **30 minute later**_

Emma walked to the infirmary only to have them tell her that Colonel Sheppard were not there. She asked the nurse if he had been there and she said he`d decided to wait it out in his quarters. Emma left the infirmary and walked to their quarters, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw two armed marines outside the door.

The marine holed out his hand to stop her as he saw her walking up to them." Doctor Weir has ordered no one gets in here.

"But it is my room." Emma told the marine.

"Sorry. Ma´am.

Emma tapped her ear piece." Elisabeth, it is Emma."

"Yes, Emma." Elisabeth replied.

"The guard outside or room, won't let me in. Can you tell him it is okay for me to go in?"

"I am not sure it is a good idea. Colonel Sheppard himself ordered the extra guard." Elisabeth tells her.

"I don't care." Emma said, taking a deep breath. "He needs me, Elisabeth."

"Okay, but only for a few minuets." Elisabeth tells her.

"Thank you." Emma says as she looked over at the guard to make sure he heard Elisabeth. The marine nodded as he took a stepped back to let me in.

Emma walked in to the room was in darkness, so she moved over to the light.

"Leave it." Sheppard tells her harshly.

"John." Emma called out as she turned to look at him again. And she saw him sitting on the bed with is back to her.

"It is not safe for you to be here." Sheppard told her as he looked away from her.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Emma told him in a soft voice.

"Not yet." He tells her.

Emma knelt on the floor in front of him and she put a hand on his knee." How bad it is?"

"Are you in any pain?"

Sheppard moved further away up the bed, as if he was trying to get away from her.

"I really need you to leave, right now Emma."

"Why?" Emma asked him confused.

"Because I can control myself and you smell really good." He says as he lifted up his head, breathing in air through his nose, and Emma raised an eye brown, because the look she saw on his face was telling her, whatever he smelled in the air was giving him some kind of pleasure.

"John."

Emma was about to ask him something when he moved of the bed to get away from her.

"Leave now! He yelled at her.

"No!"

Emma took a step back as he turned around and walked up to her, and she could see the transformation had travelled up to his cheekbone and he had taking on more of a wraith appearance. His right eye looked yellow and catlike, similar to a wraith.

"I won`t leave you, so please don't ask me to." Emma begged him as tires were coming to her eyes.

"Leave now, because I don't know how much longer I can control myself around you."

Emma looked in to his eyes and when she …. The thing he was smelling in the air was her.

"Leave." He yelled in her face.

"Okay." Emma yelled back at him as she turned around, but a hand took a hold of her arm, and she turned to look up at Sheppard.

"Whatever happens?" He said as he was holding back what was left of his self-control." I love you.

"I love you to." Emma said as he leans down to kiss her hard. Then he pushed her to ours the door.

"Now, go."

On the other side of the door, Emma paused, at loss for what to do now. She looked towards the guard as she walked down the hall.

Emma found herself on the pier after her talk with John. And for the first time in forever she was really scared. Emma looks up when she sees feet in front of her. She looked up to see Ronon sitting down beside her.

"I don't think I can watch him die like this." Emma said as she looked up at Ronon with tires in her eyes.

"You can." Ronon tells her as he sat down beside her." Sheppard loves you. He needs you to be there.

Emma started to cry again, as she leans her head against the wall." I can't go through this again." Emma tells herself.

"Again?" Ronon asks her as he turns his head to look at her.

"I was married before. His name was Steve Williams and he was a navy seal."

Ronon look at her with confusing look on his face.

"Navy seal?" Ronon asked her confused look on his face.

" Military would send the SEAL`s if the need someone saved.

"OH." Was all Rono said.

"Yeah." Emma says as she looks down at her wedding ring." He was killed five years ago in the line of duty. And I don't think I will make it through it, this time." Emma tells him as she put a hand over her eyes.

"I lost some one I loved very much." Emma hears Ronon tell her and she looked up at him.

"The wraith were attacking Sateda and we were losing, so I when to get Melina. She was a nurse at the hospital, but she wouldn't leave the others behind, so she died."

"I am sorry." Emma says as she leans down to take his hand in here."Is she the reason you are so driven to defeat the wraith?" Emma looked up at him in time to see the anguish in his eyes before he put the tuff guy act back on his face.

"Partly." He tells her.

"This so unfair." Emma says as she leans her head on against his shoulder and she feel him laying his head on top of hers, as they sat there in silence for a while.

"Ready?" Emma hears Ronon ask her.

"No!" Emma says." But I do it."

"McKay and Teyla are waiting in the mess hall." Ronon says as he put an arm around her shoulders, as they walked down the halls and in to the mess hall.

Teyla and McKay were sitting at one of the tables on the balcony surrounding the mess hall. And she sat down beside Teyla.

"Where is your wedding ring?" McKay asks, as he pointed to her finger.

Emma looked down her finger to see the ring were not on her finger."Oh." She said as she put her hand inside her pocked, took the ring out, and put it back on to her finger.

"Emma! Carson want us down at the infirmary right now." Elisabeth said as she walked out of the mess hall.

Emma turned to look back at the others with a little smile before she followed Elisabeth down to the infirmary.

"What is wrong? Carson." Emma asked worried as she walked up to John as she ran a hand over his forehead.

"I have a plan." Caron said as he walked over to John`s bed.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"The colon`s sweat glands are producing trace amounts of the itratus bug signature pheromone." Carson told her.

"And?" Elisabeth asked him.

"He should be able to walk right in to the cave and collect the eggs himself."

"The colonel is not exactly … up to it anymore," Elisabeth pointed out."

"True," Carson agreed." But I believe if we gave him a massive dose of the viral inhibitor, he may be clear-headed enough to complete the mission before we lose him completely.

"Is that safe?" Emma asked worried.

"The massive dose could kill him." Carson said." Even if I knew it would, I still be tempted to offer him one last hour of lucidity."

"You want my okay?" Emma asked Carson.

"Yes." Carson says.

Emma looks down at John." Do it." She tells Carson." As she leans down to Kiss John`s forehead.

Carson nodded his head at her before he went off to get the inhibitor drug. Emma looked up at Carson administered the drug and then he told them to step back and wait for John`s reaction to the inhibitor. Emma saw John`s eyes open suddenly, and he looked around trying to see where he was.

"John!" Emma looked down at him when he looked around and she could she he didn't know where he was.

"John, you are in the infirmary." Emma tells him.

"Sorry about the headache." Beckett tells him."It is side effect of the inhibitor.

"Did I hurt anyone?"" Sheppard asked in concern.

"No, not seriously." Elisabeth tells him.

"Did Ronon shoot me?" Sheppard looked up at Emma.

"You had it coming." Elisabeth tells him." This dose of the inhibitor drug will only last an hour. How would you like to go on a mission?"

Sheppard nodded and Beckett explained about the pheromones protecting him from the bugs in the egg cave. Within minutes, Sheppard was draped in a hooded cloak ready to be escorted down the gate room. Emma made a move to follow but Sheppard stops and turned to look at her.

"You are not coming." Sheppard told her.

"Please?" Emma begged him. "I need to be there… if…"Emma looked up at him." Don't. Please."

"The drug will wear off." Sheppard told her as he walks over up to her, and he put his hand on her cheeks making her look in to his eyes.

"There is a chance I won`t make it and I don't want you to see what I will become. "He says begging her with his eyes to understand him.

"I love you." Emma says as she put her hands over his.

"I love you to." He tells her as he leans his forehead on hers before he turns away from her and walks down the corridor.

Emma stood there watching him walking away from her and she wondered if this was the last time she would ever see him.

"Emma!"

"If John dies. I am leaving Atlantis." Emma says as she turned to Elisabeth.

"I know." Elisabeth told her with sadness in her voice.

Emma turned and walked down the hall and she hated the looks people were giving her, so she walked faster down the halls and before she know it she was running and she did not stop until she stood outside their her door. Emma walked slowly in to the room as she stood there looking around the room to see all of Sheppard things. His skateboard stood over by the side of the desk and she looked up at the Jonny Cash poster she hated so much, but Sheppard love the Guy, so she let him keep it. She walked over to the bed and she sat down as she reached out for the book that were laying on Sheppard`s side. And she holed it close to her chest as she lay down on the bed, closing her eyes as she let`s the tires fall.

Emma felt some one call out to her and she opened her eyes to see Ronon standing beside her bed.

"Doc told me to come and get you."

"You are back." Emma said as she sat up in the bed and she saw the smile on Ronon face.

"He is going to be okay?" Emma asked Ronon as tires left her eyes.

"Yes." Ronon told her.

Emma jumped of the bed and ran out of the room and she ran the down the halls of Atlantis and she didn't stop until she was outside the infirmary.

"Carson!" Emma yelled as she walked and she looked around and saw John asleep on one of the beds.

"It won't happened over nigh." Carson told her as he walked up to her." But the transformation has begun to reverse itself." Carson said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Emma said as she hugged him.

"You are most welcome love." Carson said as he put a hand on her shoulder before he walked away from her.

Emma walked over to the bed and she smiled down at John as she sat down in the chair beside the bed. And she took his hand in hers as she laid her head on top of his chest and she smile as she heard the steady beating of his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

i am doing a rewrite of this story so if you like yo read it go look it out


	18. Chapter 18

you like this story go look up the new on i am staring on it is called merlin`s apprentic return to Atlantis


End file.
